Captain's Past
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Luka has fallen down on the ship, everyone worried; even more so when a portal appears and a lady, Silk, shows them Luka's memories. This is a Memory!fic with the brothers!alive, a new past, showing of new characters (OC) and old characters, deaths of minor/OC characters, bloody torture of Luka, and the Strawhats are along for the ride with numerous jokes and comments *Edited*
1. Intro

**This is a memory watching fic, with some changes. Ace and Sabo are alive, so they will be included in the watching of memories. Luffy will be a girl, for fun and I like changing him into a girl. This has many extra parts than the first story, this way I'm not copying the whole story (which doesn't belong to me). Most of this is base on the manga, or scenes on Youtube. This is after the timeskip, after Fishman island, so they did do the training. **

**This was inspired by other memory stories, like the newest one by HeroR, 'Mist of Memories'. Unlike that one, this was more for fun and torture. I love adding witty comments from the viewers (crew and brothers), so it's more for fun; tortures are the second reason, I just love torturing Luka. I won't be making those connections, because I have surface view (not the detail, undercover stuff). The characters are OOC, Sabo is meaner to Ace. I love suggests, but if I can't get to it, I'm sorry. **

**The memory viewing is base lousy on a movie. Like you can skip, fast forward, and see things that outside of Luka's view (which barley happens, only at night). Silk uses this by snapping her fingers (I guess you won't understand this till later). **

They gathered around the table, three of them were already stuffing their faces. Ace lifted his head, stuffing his mouth full. He grabbed his fork and stabbed Sabo's hand as he tried to steal his food. Yes, the brothers were visiting the Strawhat ship. Luka just laughed at Sabo's pained face as the fork went into his hand. She took that moment to steal the meat on his plate; Sabo was in to much pain to notice.

"I thought Ace and Sabo were the mature ones..." moaned Nami. All of her exceptions of the older siblings was starting to fall. They were suppose to be mature, polite, and...not like Luka. But as soon as Sanji brought the food in the room, hands were flying, and this started; and her treasure was starting to head out the door as the trio ate.

Usopp looked from one brother to the other, he reached across to grab a plate of food. A hand flew back, smacking his jaw, and he lunged to the wall. Sabo looked at him, gave him a slight 'sorry' while he was still eating. Sabo didn't mean to harm one of the crew, but this is what happens when you get the trio back together.

Stomachs grumbled, and they all looked at Sanji, who was doing his swirly dance behind Luka's seat. Sanji had hearts in his eyes as Luka piled food in her mouth. He was being glared at by Ace, who's hand was on fire. Sabo kicked his brother underneath the table, "Don't you even!"

"Stop looking at my sister like that! PERV!" Ace yelled as he threw his fist in the air. He almost punched Sanji, if it wasn't for Sabo tripping him.

Zoro shook his head; he grab a spoonful of mash potato."So close..." he stated. He really wanted the Love Cook to get punch in the face. He shoved the spoon into his mouth. For some strange reason, he has been able to eat while the others starved.

Sanji stood up from his position on the ground, glaring at his rival. "What did you say?" he asked in his deadly tone.

"He say I missed!" Ace stated as he tried to hit Sanji again. He failed again since a magically bucket of water was poured on him; steam came off his body. He turned around and glared at the person responsible.

"When are you ever going to hit him?" Zoro asked, annoyed by the lack of punching Dart-board.

Chopper gulped as Ace glared at him. He didn't mean to dump the water on Ace; he was just moving items away from the incoming fight, and Franky bumped into him. The water flew back, soaking the person behind him, which happened to be Ace; the one person who couldn't have water dumped on them, because of his devil fruit. "I-I di-didn't mean to!" Chopper pleaded as he was backed up into a corner.

Ace took step forward, closer to the reindeer. From what he knew, the reindeer was a bit too close to his sister, and the reindeer was a male. "You didn't mean to? Di-"

Sabo jumped in front of Ace, blocking his path to poor Chopper; who used this chance to run away, hiding in the arms' of Robin. Sabo taunted, "You devil fruit is useless if you're soaked." Sabo stuck his tongue out; now Ace had his whole attention on his brother. Sabo started running around the room, falling over Usopp, who was still knocked out by the smack into the wall. "Oh no!" he cursed as Ace gotten closer.

"STOP IT!" yelled Nami. She stood up from her seat, it was knocked over on the ground. Even with the noises she caused, everyone was in there own world; expect Robin who was sitting in the corner of the room. She had her hands full with guarding the reindeer in case if a certain flame brother wanted payback.

"THIS IS SUPERRR!" Franky yelled as he gotten out his lute. He played a tune as the others ran around him.

"My, my, what a lovely show with a excellent meal," Brook stated. He finished a piece of meat, only leaving it's bone left, much like himself. Yohoho, Skull joke! He grabbed another piece of food. While the fighting was going on, he was able to eat the fine meat. He loved watching the crew fight each other, it was such a lively sight for his empty eyes.

While all of this was happening, Luka stayed in her seat. She was grabbing food, eating all of her brother's and crew's (who were fighting/knocked out/laughing/guarding/shouting/singing/hiding), only Zoro and Brook was safe for the time being. She watched the display and laughed.

After the food was eaten, everyone went to their different places on the ship. Luka stayed by her brothers, talking about her crew and adventures. "How did you get here?" she asked after retelling her stories.

"Ace ran the boat into coral," Sabo answered. He made a mistake of letting Ace drive...he almost died in the process.

"It shouldn't have been there!" Ace said. He was defending himself, not like anyone else was trying too.

Luka started laughing as the brothers fought. Her breath caught in her throat, and everything went blank. She fell to the ground, her knees went limp.

"IT WASN'T MY FAU- HUH? Luka?" Ace stopped himself. He turned his attention the the figure on the ground. "Luka? What happened?!"

"CHOPPER!" Sabo yelled, hoping to get the attention of the young doctor. He didn't know what happened. One minute Luka was standing there laughing, and now she was on the ground. "CHOPPER!" he screamed again.

"Yes?" Chopper walked out of the corner. His eyes grew wide as he seen his captain on the ground. "What happened?" He ran to Luka, kneeling down and checking her heartbeat. He let out a sigh, so she was alive.

Franky walked out, he heard the yelling and came out. "What wrong with Luka-sis?"

"I don't know! She ju-just fainted out of no where!" Ace answered. His arms were shaking. What type of brother was he? Letting his sister get hurt on his watch...

Soon Luka was carried into a room and everyone circled around her. Chopper checked what he could, but nothing was strange. Nothing popped out; it was as if nothing happened to her.

"Luka?" Nami asked; concern laced her voice. She was wondering what happened to her overjoyed captain. "Hmm... Luka, I got some meat~!"

No response.

"Ace left some food on his plate~!" added Sabo. He knew what Nami was trying to do, so he was helping.

"Luka-sama~ I made a you buffet!" Sanji stated. His eyes were watery; Luka was still no moving. The others looked at him hopeful, they were still hungry since it was chaos at lunch.

"Get up," Zoro said. His voice was heavy, but it still had hidden emotions. He looked at his captain, hoping this was some sort of prank, and Luka would go back to normal.

*Crack*

*Crack*

Swirls appeared; they danced around Luka's bed. They pulled in and out, drawing the crew inside their middle. The white strings wrapped around their legs and they were pulled.

Brook was frighten, plus laughing, at the whole ordeal. He didn't know what to do, he just let the swirls take his body, his boney body. After moments the crew finally stopped moving. "Where are we?" asked Brook. He looked around, but it was just a white room with no doors. Too white... '_maybe we had died and gone to the afterlife_' he thought. This would be the perfect setting for being dead; but there wasn't a tunnel with lights at the end of it. Maybe the swirls were some type of a tunnel...

A blond teenager appeared before them. When I mentioned, appeared, she just magically appeared out of no where. She was wearing a loose blue blouse, and jeans with a sword at her side. She faintly smiled at the crew and brothers.

Zoro's hand gripped his sword handle. He didn't like the looks of this girl; something gave off a bad feel. "Hold your horses Zoro, you don't want to damage your captain~. Bet ya wondering where you are~" the girl said. She looked around, pleased to see their wondering looks. "You're inside of Luka's memory central."

"How do you know my names?" Zoro asked with a deadly tone. He looked at the newcomer with suspicious; he has never seen her before, let alone, contacted her. His question went unanswered as others were focus on other matters.

"Why are we here?" asked Robin. She was more worried about the location than the names. Just who was this girl... What is she doing?

"Something I like to call, showing peps the truth; or spring cleaning. Also, just call me, Silk; I'm ya guide in her memory central, and her overall health."

"Guide? So this is like a tour?" asked Franky. He placed his fingers on his chin.

"Wait, what do you mean truth?" asked Sabo.

"You're her brothers but did you know what happen before she met you. She has done many things that none of you are aware of; and it's starting to tit me off. Luka had a harder past than you Ace, but you thought she was a crybaby" said Silk. "Even when she was a child, she seen people die, those who were close to her, and those who helped her...all gone..."

"How was I suppose to know that?" asked Ace.

"You're her swore-brother but never asked about her past? She heard about yours' and Sabo's, but you never figure that your sister had a harder one. plus all that you did to her?" Silk countered. Ace didn't response, causing Silk to smile. "Well, do you want to keep talking, we got all the time we need."

"We are going to tour through her memories?" asked Robin.

"Only the important ones. Well if that's all, let the show begin." She clicked her fingers and the room changed to a hilltop. They all looked around, looking at the surrounding land, the houses and farms. It was a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any connections to the outside, it was solitude. "This is where Luka was borne, a small village. Right now, she's two years old when her mom... gone" Silk said. She then lead them to the small pink house outside of the village. "The village doesn't had a name since it's forgotten. This is where Luka and her mom lived before everything happen." she informed the group.

"Before everything happen?" questioned Brook. The wording was a bit off.

"We'll see that soon.. Well, actually it's starting right now." She pointed to the two men running up the hill, screaming their heads off. The group covered their ears for it was too loud, and it didn't make sense. Each man was screaming at the top of their lungs, as if they were in a contest with each other.

The men ran through Franky and Ace, it freaked them out. They were a bit stunned, well Franky was; Ace was a bit use to people being able to pass through him. Franky looked at Silk, waiting for her to explain.

"We can go through objects and people since it's a memory. and we can't change it. Here are the rules; 1. No trying to change anything because you can't and it's annoying to watch; 2. No running off, you'll be spawned back to the group after the memory ended. And, 3. watch and listen, it's the whole point of being here in the first place. " Silk told the group like they were on a tour.

They went back to the scene playing in front of them; the men were knocking wildly at the door. Each one of them had worried expression on their faces, hoping the person who lives here would answer.

Finally, a woman answered the door. The woman had deep brown eyes and dark brown long hair, you could called black. She had a lovely glass figure and a teenager's face. Sanji's eyes formed hearts as he went racing wards her, till Silk held him back, "No messing with memories," she warned. Didn't she just say that a minute ago?

"Hello there, Edward and Rai. Why do you come knocking at my door like a wild creature?" She asked with a sweet smoothly voice that only a mother could have. She placed her hands gently on her sides as she looked from one man to the other, hoping to understand why they caused that noise.

The one named Rai stepped up and started explaining to the woman. "Parsley, the marines came looking for you. They founds some leads about this village and Dragon. The whole village is stalling them so you can go and hide with Luka."

Brook was confused, "So who is this Dragon?" He has been hidden for 50 years, so he had a lack of knowledge of the world.

Silk answered, "Dragon is Luka's real father; and the most wanted man on Earth. He's been tryin' to take on the government. Parsley is Luka's mother, so she's in trouble for being with Dragon. Only the village knows of this since Parsley has close ties with them."

Brook nodded at the information about his captain; he didn't know much about her (and the rest of the crew), so he thought this would be a good way to learn about her. He was the last to join, so there wasn't much he knew about the pastes of the others; none really talked about it.

Parsley put her finger in her nose. "Nope. I can't just hide here, while the village risks their lives." She looked at the other male, "Edward. could you hide Luka, they might know about her too."

"Is nose-picking a family thing?" asked Usopp to no one. He seen this move used by Garp, but now even her mother was doing it!

Edward looked frighten, his mouth opened again and again as if to let words out. No words came out of his mouth, he was speechless. Parsley smiled at his reaction as she called Luka out.

Luka was small, able to walk but tipsy. Her hair fell down pass her shoulder and she was in a sundress, pink and yellow flowers. The whole group 'awe' at her.

"Why is she so girly when she was young?" asked Nami. She couldn't help, but think of all of the cute dresses Luka could wear.

"Well, Luka likes boyish clothes. And she didn't really get much of a choice from how she lives," Silk answered, "But the main reason, it's too nostalgic to think about."

They all watched as the man took Luka. He held her hand tightly as they headed to the forest. The mother and Rai, started walking into the village. Shouts could be heard as they gotten closer, "Where are you hiding her?"

The group went into the forest with Luka and the man, Edward. From where they are stationed, they had a good view of the events in the village. "What gonna happen?" asked small Luka. She looked from the village to the older gentleman.

"Your mommy is going away, sweetie. We are watching to see when it's safe to return," Edward said in a baby voice. He wasn't use to comforting children, the village never had a supply of them; Luka and other boy were the only ones.

"Why mama going away? Why did she not take me?" asked the small tearful Luka. She held onto Edward's hand tighter, hoping he would answer her questions. The whole group wanted to comfort her but they got reminded that it was a memory.

"Your mommy has to talk to some people. If you were to go, something bad might happen." He tried to comfort her but his words only made it worst.

"Are they gonna hurt mama?" Luka asked with tears going down her face. He shakes his head when he knew it was a lie. Chopper went up and tried to comfort the girl. He couldn't stand watching Luka crying, but his hands passed through her body.

"HELP!"

"NO!"

"THEY'RE ATTACKING!"

Shouts came from the village, all of them turned their attention to it. Fire flashed across the sky, landing on top of the houses. Villagers crawled on the ground. Some of them were holding their injuries as the blood gushed out. They tried escaping, but the marines came from behind and killed them.

Craze laughter filled the air. "That's what you get~!" The marine taunted. His fingers wiped the blood off of his sword; his eyes were filled with blood lust. "Hiding the woman, and trying to stall us... what jokes! All of it went to vain!"

He was right, the whole village was in chaos. People were burning, running like chickens. Their blood was dry from the fire sucking the moisture. Bodies surrounded the village as they tried to escape.

What made their hearts stop, was the sight in the middle of the village. Parsley laid there, unmoving. Swords through her chest; blood from her wounds and mouth, which was a smile. Her hair was soaked with blood, may be her's or the villager's. Her eyes were opened, she was looking at the forest when she died. Looking for her daughter, the only one who should be able to live. Rai was at her side, yelling at the marines who attacked her. His screams pierced the air.

"Parsley-san!" Sanji screamed. His eyes were directly on the woman. This was a horrible sight for him, as for Luka. He stomped his foot on the ground, the air around him was aflame with his anger.

"Knock it off, Dartboard," Zoro commented. His stone glared was hiding his emotions.

Silk hit Sanji. "You can't do anything; it's done and over it."

"Guide-san, earlier you said the name been forgotten; is the reason because the government killed everyone in the village?" Robin asked.

"Exactly! Luka is the only survivor and since she's young she doesn't know the name."

"So Edward dies?" questioned Chopper.

Silk covered her mouth. She sucked at keeping information; she just always wanted to blow it in their faces. And now she was spouting everything out to them.

"I"m taking that as a yes," Brook stated. He took a breath, thinking of the events that might end up with Luka witnessing the death of this Edward.

"Mama hurt, she's bleeding! They hurt mama!" cried the two year old. Edward watched, he took hold of Luka and ran. He ran from the scene, ran from the village, and away from the marines. He had to protect Luka, this was his duty that Parsley gave him. He had to protect this child with what he could.

They traveled through the forest and heard someone screamed, "Someone's out there!" Bullets started firing at their direction, they ducked in time. Edward looked around the forest. They were in the middle of nowhere, only trees and marines surrounded them. He sighed and found a place for Luka. It wasn't a good hiding place, but it was something for the small child in his hands. He found a safe place for Luka, "Be quiet, okay. Stay here, I will get them away from you."

Edward ran the other direction from her hiding place. The marines spotted him and shouted orders; they followed closely behind Edward as he ran group stayed by Luka, they didn't even dare to leave her side.

A scream pierced the air, followed by gunshots, and a drop to the ground. It was over for Edward...

Luka crawled back into the tree, hugging herself closely. She was protecting herself as the tears fell from her eyelashes. "Mama... Eddy... Fi-Fire..." Luka mumbled, replaying the events in her small head. She could picture everyone's faces as they burned and died. It was melted into her face. Robin was a bit reminded of her childhood with the town in flames; it was her ongoing nightmare.

"Fuck!" Ace cursed. "That's not something she should have witness..."

"Or anyone," added Zoro.

After crying to herself for hours on end, she felled asleep. Her arms were wrapped around her knees; her head rested on the bark. "Now here comes Luka's favorite person," Silk informed. A huge grin was on her face as she looked in the direction that Makino should be coming from.

"I wonder who that would be," Robin said. It must have been someone good to heal all of these wounds on such a small child.

Like Silk promised, a woman around the age of twenty, dark green hair cover with a bandana, came out behind a tree. She was carrying a basket, which dropped when she seen the baby girl.

"Makino?" Ace said. He knew about Makino, she always came to the bandit's house.

Makino ran up to her, tears stained Luka's face. "Oh dear, what happen to you?" She picked Luka up and carried her out of the forest.

They ended up at a bar, much to Zoro's disliking, since he couldn't drink. "This is Makino; she's a bartender at Party's Bar. She's the one who took care of Luka, since everyone else died," Silk said in a voice that sounded too happy.

"When we talked about her past, she would only talk about Makino and Shanks," said Ace. That's all he ever heard of his younger sister.

Luka soon awake, looking around for mama. She started crying when she remembers the events from yesterday. Makino came running into the room, and started comforting the young Luka. The crew tried to comfort the memory Luka, but it failed.

"Dear, what happen to you?" she said in a motherly voice. She looked kindly at Luka.

"Mama… hurt by wh-white coats," she cried, "Everyone else… in a Big Big fire! Uncle Eddy took me in the woods... he left and got hurt like mama."

Makino was taken back by the information. She never heard of another village, let lone it being burned to the ground. She brushed Luka's hair back, wiped the tears off of her face.

Ace faced downward; for the first time he was guilty of his flames. His little sister has been through two fires that took lives away. Sabo seen this and patted his back, brotherly support. Sabo looked at the scene again, "Please tell me this is all." He knew he was wrong, right away.

"Not even close, you haven't even seen Garp or Shanks let," Silk said. Amusement was in her face, she couldn't wait to see their reactions for the other events.

"We are seeing Shanks!" Chopper eyes flashed, he heard so much about this person.

"My dad! He's in Shanks' crew. I might get to see him!" Usopp grinned. He couldn't wait to see his dad, the bravest warrior on the sea.

"Yeah, but remember this isn't a fun tour. It's a visit into Luka's memory, like the painful moments," Silk replied.

Usopp smile turned into a frown. "What did Shanks do bad to Luka?" Ace said in his super protection voice.

"Well, let's just said he teased and then saved her. But before seein' him, we had to meet your grandfather. He sure does fill many of her painful memories, like tossing her into the jungle," Silk said.

Brook being Brook, asked "Who her grandfather?"

"Garp the Fist, he's a Marine hero," answer Silk.

"Luka has some weird family, her mother seems the closest to normal," replied Brook. First it was a wanted man for a father, and now a marine hero for her grandpa; what was next?!

"Don't let looks fool you. Parsley has another name, 'Bloody Rose'. She's an assassin," Silk said.

"Is there anything you can't answer?" asked Zoro. He was getting annoyed at her all-knowing answers.

"I know anything that deals with Luka, outside of her isn't my worried," Silk said.

"What does Luka-chan think about me?" asked Sanji. Both brothers were in over-protection mode which Silk could sense.

"Dartboard, she thinks about your shitty food that she has to eat fast enough so the taste doesn't kill her," replied his rival, Zoro.

Silk stopped the oncoming fight between the two. "I think that would be to personal to said. I'm already showing you her past, that even she doesn't want anyone to know. So telling you guys what she thinks of you, would be way too much... Well I will tell you one thing; Nakama, all of you!" she said with a smile at watching his reaction.

Both brothers were laughing, 'T_hat sounds like Luka_'.


	2. Garp and Visit to the Village

Silk left the bar with the group following her, she clicked her fingers and the surrounding area fast forward. "Now it's been year and a half since the last memory. Luka is three, about to turn four. Well speak of the devil, here she comes now," she said pointing to the toddler. Her hair was longer now before, it went down to her butt, her outfit changed into a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Oh NO! Her style started at this age. No more cute dresses!" Nami said in depress tone of voice. She was pouting at the fact she couldn't see anymore pretty dresses on Luka; the older Luka wouldn't wear a dress, even if she tried forcing in on her.

"Luka-sama has the sweetest long hair~!" said Sanji flowing in the wind. He loved the way her hair blows in the wind, it was too cute! The Luka they knew, had short unruly hair. Either hairstyle was cute in Sanji's opinion.

"It's not going to last long," Silk said. She just loved tormenting these people; this was her only chance to torture the ones who harmed Luka.

The toddler was walking up the street, eyes closed when she bumped into something, or someone. "Sowwy mister" the toddler said. She looked up at the huge man, but she wasn't afraid of his appearance. All of the group couldn't help but awe! This Luka was so cute!

"Huh, oh I didn't even see you there. I'm looking for someone, Monkey D. Luka, could you help me?" said the giant figure in a booming voice. He had tropical clothes on, the girl never seen before. His hair black with little gray hairs. He kept looking sideways to catch a glimpse of the person he was searching for.

"That's me!" said the small girl. She had a wondering look on her face, thinking about why the man is looking for her. Maybe he was one of Makino's friends? Makino did have lots of friends in the village, but Luka already knew all of them, like this one man named Dotty.

"Then you're my granddaughter," he studied her from head to toe. He made a 'huh' noise at her figure. "Not much of a marine built... but with training that could help. Where do you live?" The girl turned the right a bit and started to head wards the bar. Makino saw her walking in and greeted her. She turns around to see the huge man standing in a hole the wall.

Luka showed to the bar; her home for a year and a half. She was smiling as she showed him around. She, herself, never knew she had a grandfather; so it was fun walking with him.

"Hello, Luka," Makino greeted as Luka walked in the bar.

*BOOM*

The wall next to the door broke. After the dust cleared, they could see Garp, who walked through it with a prideful smile on his face.

"Does he always have to do that?" asked Nami. She was a bit annoyed that Garp could never use the door.

Robin just smiled, "This is Garp-san we're talking about."

"How dare he does that to Makino-san!" thundered Sanji. He was still hearts over heels on Makino, even if she was a memory.

"Who might you be? And what business brings you here?" she asked politely. '_From the looks of it he wasn't a pirate but why the heck did he come through a wall behind Luka?_' she thought. _'Could it have something to do with her old village?'_

"I'm Monkey D. Garp. I came here to see how well my granddaughter being kept." Garp stated as he walked to the bar. He looked over the bar waitress; the person who taken care of his princess.

"Oh so you're Luka's grandfather; well, I'm Makino," she said.

"Nice to meet you; with that taken care of, we're going training!" he said. He grabbed Luka by the waist and hosted her over his shoulder. She was cheering, thinking the whole thing was a game; not a death sentence. Leaving Makino with a stunned face.

"He sure does know how to make an entrance and an exit! Yohoho!" Brook laughed. He has never met Garp himself, but he seems like a fun lad. He looked at the brothers, they were in the middle of dreading over the scene.

"Garp just comes into her live and starts training on the first day. So not SUPERR~!" said Franky. Garp didn't even get to know Luka, let they are already training on the first day.

"He made her train when she was only three; I started when I was five," said Ace. Well, he was training long before then; but it was the first time that Garp came and trained himself.

Sabo frowned, he was the oldest when he started training, let he was even adopted by the giant. "I was older when that happened."

"You got it lucky that you started when you were ten." Ace could still remember Sabo's first training lesson, it was funny till he got beaten himself.

The brothers started a huge argument about ages. Nami and Silk punch them on the heads, leaving a huge bump. Ace yelled and looked at Silk, glaring at her being. "How the heck did you hit me?"

"We are inside my domain. Devil fruits doesn't work inside here, plus I'm the controller. You can still get hurt, beaten, but anything from outside doesn't work. That's one of the reasons I stop you from fighting and stopping memories," said the all knowing Silk. She could do lots of things inside of this place; some things she wasn't going to share with the others.

"Here's the first part of your Marine training! Spending one night here!" he said pointing to the surrounding area. It was the forest, greens and browns surrounded them. The breeze brushed through, waving Luka's hair.

"Is this a game?" asked the three year old. She tilted her hair to the side, looking curiously at her new grandfather. She didn't know nothing about this man, let alone who he was.

"Yes! To win, you have to survive. If you die, you lose." he patted the little girl's head.

"That's harsh," said Chopper. How could he do that to such a small child?

Garp turned around and walked pass the trees. He left Luka there, in the middle of the forest; all alone. He didn't even turn back, or give her some supplies. He just left her there, to her own items.

Luka started walking around the area. She whistled, but soon she became bored. She picked up a stick and started poking around. She turned over rocks, and whacked tree limbs. "AH!" she screamed as she fall onto the ground. Underneath her body was a skeleton. It crunched under her body weight, which was a tiny amount.

"Is that how I look like?" asked Brook. No one dared to answer that question..it was a bit too...

"Everyone look around, don't you remember this place?" asked Silk hoping they will get the clue.

After looking around, Robin had the answer. "It's the same location from the first memory; and this is Edward."

"Correct!" Silk said. Everyone looked gloomy at their captain. They didn't know how she would react to the body. She did just found the body of her 'Uncle Eddy'.

The girl began poking the bones with her stick. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What the hell? How could he be alive?" screamed Nami. "He's a pile of bones!" Then she turned her head and faced Brook, awkward broke it by laughing, then he turned into a depress state.

"Oh you don't speak. No one seems to be coming, so can I stay by you?" Luka asked. She took the silence as a 'yes'. She smoothly side her body in between the skeleton; not breaking it's bones. Soon the small child fell asleep, humming softly to herself.

Silk clicked her fingers again and the scene fast forward till the sun was out. Luka was just starting to wake up. She looked at her surrounding and back at the body. She stood, "Thanks, Mr. Bones."

As she stared leaving, something caught her eye, something shiny on the wrist. She leaned down and looked at the object wrapped around the bone. 'For my Honey, Edward', Luka face got depressed. Even if she was three, Makino taught her the letters and reading. She remembered that name, and this object. "So this is where you been Uncle Eddy. I missed you and the others," she said with tears rolling down her face. She hugged the body before she left.

Luka went in the direction of her old village. Her mouth opened as she remembered everything; it came like a cannon, all of her memories filling back.

"Why is she heading there? There might be ghosts!" said Usopp. He was shivering at the thought of ghosts; as was Brook and Chopper. Even if this was a memory, they didn't want to see any ghosts, or souls from the other world.

"She wants to see with her own eyes the destruction of her village. She thought it was just a dream, but here's the evidence," said Silk.

"Where's Zoro?" asked Franky. They all turned their heads, looking for the, indeed, missing green-haired.

"Don't worry, he's heading wards the house," said Silk. "We should met up with him soon; or he will be spawned back."

"How do you know?" asked Ace. He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"This is my domain, I can see, control and change everything in it," Silk replied.

"Okay, I get it's your domain! You said it like one million times!" said Ace.

The group didn't have any farther discussion, and walked behind their Captain. Luka was out of the forest now, looking at the surrounding, tears kept rolling. Sanji tried to pat her back so she knew she wasn't alone; but she was, they were just watchers and not actually there. Sanji's heart broke, he couldn't bear watching his Luka-sama like this; it wasn't her cute self.

She went strolling through the village, stopping at everybody that she knew; they were her family. If only she was bigger, she could have buried them, but she's only three. Luka picked some roses that grew wild from the side of a fishing shop, owned by Jason, her friend's father. Outside of the shop were two bodies, a grown man and a smaller body, her friend. She laid one rose on them.

Luka moved on to the middle of the city, where she last seen her mother's harmed body. There it laid, hunched over with two sword sticking out. Luka stopped in front of the body and laid the rest of the roses on her mother's body. "Mama used to say roses mean death..." she said as tears felled. Chopper again tried to comfort the young girl, but his hands didn't touch.

"Her mother's body was gushing out blood, and now Luka-san lays roses on her body. Her nickname sure fits, Bloody Rose," said Robin.

After what seemed like hours of crying, Luka gotten up. Her eyes ran dried from crying. She started walking out of the village onto a hill where she used to live. The small pink house was exactly the same, but the door was kicked in and standing besides it was sleeping Zoro. Nami woke him up with a fist.

Luka walked through the house.

She looked around at the pictures: Luka and her mother, herself, and some with the villagers. She would have cried some more, but she didn't had any tears left. There was stomping sounds coming from the door, "There you are Luka. I thought some wolves gotten you before you could trained anymore."

This spouted more hatred to Garp.

He looked around and seen the pictures, "So Bloody Rose is your mother. I got a report that this village was wiped out by lower-class marines."

"Marines did this?" asked the small girl, who just took notice of his presence. She turned around, looking at him like he was evil.

"Yeah, they were the bad marines. Nothing black and white..." said Garp. "But you'll be a Marine, the best of the best! First, you need some training!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Ace after watching the scene with Garp and Luka. "What the fuck happen to him? I think this a copied of him; because there is no way he would even be like that."

Silk stopped him before he was chanting out more curses at Garp. "He had to do something. It was his first time taking care of a girl; let alone one who was crying."

Zoro signed, he was quickly getting annoyed at this girl named Silk, and she always had an answer to everything. But she always adds something to put the crew down, like how we don't know our captain. '_How were we supposed to know about our captain if she never talks about herself? She only talks about food and adventures._' Zoro thought.

Silk turned around and faced the first mate, "Ya are her first mate, ya should know better than anyone else on the ship. If ya ask her, she will answer! Next time you had a question, speak it!"

The group was in a circle around them, none of them knowing what she was talking about.

"You can read our thoughts?" he asked. He was really starting to get annoyed be this girl.

"Well this is my do…" she was cut off by Ace.

"WE GET IT ALREADY! It's your domain, okay? We never questioned you about it. Stop being so hostile about it, we won't take it!" shouted Ace.

"I hope so, if you get it already then stop asking questions about me. I get if ya ask questions about Luka, since I can answer them; but do ya really need to know about me too? After you see the memories, I will kick ya out of here and we won't be seeing each other, _ever again_." She said, emphasizing the last past.

Silk clicked her fingers and it fast forwarded. The group stared at the moving pictures (or moments); it showed Garp throwing Luka into a different terrain: jungle, cliff, mountains, cave and anywhere else on the island.

"So she wasn't lying about his training back at Water 7," said Nami.

"She gave you the simple truth; she doesn't like to go into many details. Garp always threw her into a training ground every time he came back; for different amounts of time. That one night wouldn't even be able to compare to the two months in the mountain," said Silk, shivering at those memories. Silk showed them a preview of it: darkness, broken leg, wolves' cave, and eaten by a bird.

"Does she always get eaten by birds?" asked Zoro.

"When she staving, she finds anything, happens to be a bird; somehow she gets into their mouths. She does have the worst luck," said Silk, she was a bit disgusted at herself for saying unkind words about her creator.

"You call that bad luck! I remember how she ended up falling asleep on the ledge and falling. I, of course, saved her!" said Usopp; everyone knew he was lying other than Chopper, poor reindeer. He looked at Usopp with shining eyes.

"I remember that, everything in my domain wouldn't work right for a week." Slik rubbed her head. She soon glared at the pirates, all of them caused so much damage to Luka, and Silk had to fix it.

"You let Luka fall asleep on the ledge?" said Sabo. Ace tensed up next to him, ready to eat the long-nose.

"May we get back to the memories," said Robin, pulling everyone's attention back to the different scenes of Garp's training.

"Let's just skip this and get to Luka trip off the island with Garp," said Silk, getting tired of watching the small bits of memory. She clicked her fingers and the scenes started to slow down till they were in front of a Marine's boat.

Luka was standing by the mast looking at the small island, her home. Her grandfather training was pulled to a stop, but Garp had an idea of training on the island they were heading. She waved her hands to the people at the docks, the people she grew to love.

The girl, only five at the time, looked around the boat for something to do. She went up to a small wimpy white-blond, named Morgan. Zoro looked at him, he seems a bit familiar but he couldn't place it. "Zoro, remember? That's the man who was going to kill you," said Silk; she was grinning like his captain. He shoot her a glare, the crew was wondering how that wimpy man could almost kill Zoro.

"Will you play with me?" asked the small little girl. She looked at the man with huge eyes, pleading him to play with her.

He looked around the dock, seeing if she was talking to someone else. Everyone avoided him, but not this little girl. "Okay, what would you like to play?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Let's play hide and seek! You're 'it'" she ran away from him. The group followed their Luka's path; she was heading to the cannons.

He turned his back and started counting, "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10... Ready or not, here I come!"

The girl was already inside the cannon, '_He won't find me here._' She snuggled her knees closer, hoping he wouldn't see them.

Morgan headed around the boat, looking under crates and tables. He didn't have much luck so he ended going inside to look. "Shishishi" came from the cannon.

"PIRATES!" yelled someone from the crow-nest. His shout was heard throughout the ship. All the marines ran around the boat, aiming cannons on the incoming ship.

"It's the Rolling Pirates! I thought they were in the New World!" said a marine.

"Rolling Pirates? Lola! That's Lola's ship" said Nami, remembering her friend from Thriller Bark. All the crew's men made a disgusted face remembering her.

The cannons fired and there went the tiny girl. She was flying through the sky. "Isn't that Luka" said Chopper pointing to the body in the sky. Everyone gasped, went running to the rescue of her, but Silk stopped them by clicking her fingers, they were on the pirate ship.

The group looked around; it was indeed the Rolling Pirates' ship. The Straw hats had different reactions about being on this boat with Lola. Last time they meet, she proposed to Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and twice to Franky and Zoro.

Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji was running around to find their young captain. "Luka-sama~! Where are you!" Sanji cried.

"Dumbass," mumbled Zoro. He was standing by Silk, like the others.

Nami was excited to see Lola who was like a sister to her; she held on to the piece of paper that Lola gave her. Her eyes were searching around the dock of the ship for any signs of pink hair.

Ace eyes found the shape of his sister in the hands of a tall skinny man with curly light brown hair. Her hair burned off, it was only to her shoulder now. "The captain taken Luka as hostage!" he panicked, silently cursing the old geezer for taking her on this trip. He would, of course, try to save her but his fruit ability wouldn't work, plus his hands slipped past her. "Fuck" he cursed loudly.

The crew heard him and turned around to see what was happening.

"Luka-Chan~! What happen to your hair?!" said the weeping Sanji.

"Why does she always get in trouble?!" asked Usopp. This was serious problem!

Nami started naming some: trapped in a cage, asleep under a mast, stuck under rumble in a pond, almost execution, drowned; must I said anymore?

"Like I said, she has the worst of luck. Sometimes I don't even know how she got caught..." said Silk.

Sabo and Ace looked at each other. They didn't even know themselves. It was like a curse when they were young; she was always caught, causing trouble for the two. Plus it was a pain in the ass when Porchemy struck...

"Captain! A girl just landed on board!" shouted the tall man. He searched the deck for his captain.

The captain came up from behind and looked at the cute little girl in his hands. Nami perked up when she seen the pink haired pirate. "A girl? Where did she come from?" asked Lola. The captain was a bit thinner, hair untamed, and no missing teeth. She looked around, only seeing the cannons. There weren't any ships around for such a small girl to dock on their ship. "Are you a freeloader?" she asked the girl. '_Maybe she gotten on the last island?_' Lola thought.

"She came flying from the marines' ship," he informed his captain. He pointed to the ship behind the boat; the place that was sending the cannons flying.

"Are you guys' pirates? You don't seem bad," the girl said bluntly to the captain. Luka tilted her head and looked at Lola, waiting for her to attack.

"Yeah, we are the Rolling Pirates!" Lola said with a pride tone.

"Can you take me back to Gramps, I don't want to be deaf by him," requested Luka. She thought about the lesture she would soon be getting from her grandfather. Her ears would be deaf by the next day.

"She just goes on a pirate ship and wants them to head wards the marine." said Franky, shaking his head at his captain. Did she really expect that to happen?

"Your grandpa a marine?" the captain asked, this girl was puzzling. Usually kids are afraid when they are on a pirate ship, but she just acted like it was normal. But what surprised her most of all, the kid's grandfather was a marine; meaning she came from the marine ship, the one they're escaping.

"Yep, he's a Hero of the Marines, but I don't know what that means," said the little kid.

The group face palmed at Luka's answer. Didn't she even try to listen?

"That's totally Luka," laughed Ace. He just loved her actives.

"Wait you're related to Monkey D. Garp?! We got to send her back before he kills us!" said Lola, panicking at the new information. "Take the boat and give them the kid back!"

Luka looked at the pirate; all her ideas of pirates were untrue. "So you're not going to hurt me? I thought Gramps said all pirates were evil and love killing."

"You know, not everyone the same, girly. I bet there are some evil marines and good pirates. I don't know what you would call me, I just looking for a husband. Everyone has different reasons to become pirates, either for treasure or adventure. But right now is not a good time for a lesson, Teaser, get the brat to her grandfather, quick!" she usher the man who was carrying Luka.

"So Lola was the one who started Luka's dream?" asked Nami. She was happy she gotten to see Lola again, too bad it was a memory.

"I guess you could say that. Luka's small world went crashing down that day, all of the stuff Garp told her became lies. She started wanting an adventure, not something Garp liked though. When she got back to the ship, she seen how boring marine's life was," answered Silk.

"I thought Shanks started this?" asked Zoro.

"All Luka saw was dreams; she didn't really think she could do it. Shanks came and made her finally believe she could become a pirate. Wait, instead of explaining, why we don't watch it instead?" asked Silk. The group nodded, wondering what Shanks said to make Luka believe her dream.

Silk clicked her fingers once again, the scene changed to the inside of a bar. Luka was sitting in the stool eating the meal before her. Sanji looked at the meal, "She doesn't seem to eat as much, very small compare to what she eats now."

"She wasn't rubber here; her power takes lots of energy so she eats a lot. Plus, look at who she lived with, Garp and her brothers didn't help much," said Silk. Both brothers looked at their feet guilty, they could feel the eyes of the Straw Hats on them.

"How did she get her devil fruit?" asked Robin.

"Let's just said, you will see soon."


	3. Pirates at the Dock

Luka was sitting in the stool in front of the bar. The bar wasn't one of those small shacks with crappy stuff everywhere; it was cleaned and had green walls. There was no business, so it was just Luka and Makino. Her grandpa just left to run after an old guy named Whitebeard; but Luka was hoping that he wouldn't come back anytime soon. Her back still aches from training with monkeys. She was still bored; no one wanted to play with her and she couldn't find anything to do.

Makino, who was wiping the cups, saw her sadden face. "Luka, are you lonely?" she asked in a kind tone.

Hearing her name, she looked up and seen the caring eyes of Makino; she was the closest one to her at this time. "I'm boreeeed... No one wants to play."

Usopp watched the scene, "Why doesn't she force them to play?" Older Luka would moan and whine till someone played with her on the boat. Or she would bothered someone till they chase her around, throwing death threats. So why would this Luka just sit around, instead of bugging others? She couldn't changed that much.

Silk signed, she didn't really want to tell them about this fact. Out of all of Luka's memories, these always sadden her the most. Most of the group notices this and the paused before she spoke. "Well, Luka didn't have a good reputation in this village. Her old village was burned down, plus she has that crazy grandfather, Garp. None of the kids wanted anything to do with her; so they ended up doing what the others did, bullied her."

Robin's face went from amuse to frowning within a moment, _'Just like my childhood,'_ she thought. Everyone avoided her because of her devil fruit; her Aunt didn't want anything to do with her; and everyone died right in front of her eyes. At least Luka had family and Makino to back her up; what would happen if they weren't there? Would Luka become another Robin? She would be hunted down because of her bloodline.

Nami raised her hands to her mouth, she never knew that her dare captain would be could the sweet little Luka be bullied? The black-haired never seemed to bullied by others, she's happy.

The boys -Ace, Sabo, and Sanji- were angered by this, how they could lay their hands on Luka. "How dare they touch Luka!" they screamed. They huddled around each other and started planning for a return to the village and show how strong they were. Those kids didn't know what was coming for them, two fiery males -Ace and Sanji- and their companion -Sabo.

Zoro snarled, he too wanted to show his _respects_ to these children, after they were chopped up. Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper are gasped (and some cried) at this new piece of information; they were the ones who spent some of their time playing with her. Chopper, though, knew the same feeling of his captain at this time. He always wanted to feel like he belonged, while others resent him. He felt someone patting him, the other devil fruit user who had the same type of childhood, Robin.

Makino looked from her cup and thought of something for Luka to do. "Luka, could you go get some firewood," she requested the little one. She didn't need any firewood, there was a tall stack by the wall, but at least it gave Luka something to do. Gave her somewhere to be, and things to do.

"Luka with chores, yeah right. I hope she knows what it's gonna cost her," Nami said. She remembers all the times Luka broke something; which was about everything, and that's where all of her treasure went. Luka could never accomplish a task, not even a simple one.

"Um... Okay," she said after a moment of hesitation. She jumped off the stool and walked out the door with the group following. She went heading wards the woods outside of town, away from the ocean.

While collecting firewood, she started her famous song.

"The islands in the south~ are warm~"

"Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~"

"And they're all idiots~!"

"Second Verse!"

The crew were yelling in the background, "No more!" and, "There's a second verse?!"

"The islands in the north~ are old~" By now, Silk started singing the song too. The crew shivered, her singing was very much like Luka's own. She couldn't even stay on the same pitch, it was harming their ears by listening.

"Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Their heads shiver all around~" Sabo and Ace joined in. They both knew the song like the back of their fingers. Sabo had the best voice out of all of them, but it was still awful; it wasn't like they were performing for a contest, they were just playing around. Robin had a amuse smile pasted on her face, '_This family is so alike._'

Silk smiled at Robin, '_You don't even have a clue," _she thought.

"And they're all idiots~!"

The black-haired girl, and Slik, stop singing when screams were heard. They were from the village. The brothers were still singing, they started the song over again; they got hit by Nami. "Stop singing, she's leaving us behind, you baka!" Nami nagged them. She was right; Luka dropped the firewood and took off in the direction of the village.

They all ran behind her, going wards the screams. After awhile of running, they all ran out of breath. Silk looked at them, _'They are the idiots, not Luka.' _She shook her head at them, why cou;dn't they just wait for her?

Silk snapped her fingers and the scene behind them changed. They were in the middle of the town where everyone was crowded by the docks. T the object they were observing left already. Luka looked around and ran to the docks; she saw Dotty, one of Makino's friend. "Old man, what happen here?"

He looked down at the child. "Pirates came," he pointed to the ship, "and left with Makino. Stay away from that bar, Luka. They're pirates and no one knows what they want." He pulled her close to him, hoping she will stay.

"Telling Luka that, would make her do the complete opposite" said Nami in a deadpanned voice.

"But remember last memory, Silk said she wanted to be a pirate. So there goes Luka-san," Robin said, pointing to the girl. She gotten out of the man's grip, and ran wards the bar. She wanted to protect Makino; unlike last time where she couldn't even help her mother. And she had another reason, she wanted to meet these pirates.

She opened the door to reveal a unruly bar, unlike the ghostly one she left behind. And there on the stool next to her common stool, was a red-haired man with a strawhat. He had a unshaven chin and a goofy grin."So this guy gave Luka her strawhat," said Franky.

"It's weird seeing someone else wearing that hat," said Chopper.

"Yeah, I never seen her without it," said Ace. "She cried her heart out when it felled into the river. It took us all day finding where it washed up."

"Finally, we get to see how she got it," said Sabo. He heard that it came form this man, but the events leading to that, never came up. The group agreed, Luka never told them much other than, '_Shanks loaned it to me_' and, '_it's my treasure'_.

Luka looked around the bar, Makino was safe, and she allowed herself to relax. Luka started walking and sat in her favorite seat; right next to the man, Shanks. "Makino, I'm hungry!" she complained.

Makino, who was used to this, started to cook food. Sanji was about to do it, since he gotten so used to her call, but then he moped since he couldn't cook for his Luka-sama.

After the food was done, Luka started eating, "Yummy!" She had a big grin and Sanji, who at the time was examining the supplies in front of her, had hearts in his eyes. "My Luka-sama~" he cooed.

That didn't go so well. Ace and Sabo was on top of him, pounding him for looking at Luka like that. Zoro couldn't help himself, he was laughing at his rival being beaten. Sanji heard this and stood up, knocking the brothers off him. "What was that, Marimo-Head?!" he thundered.

"Nothing to you, Curly-Brow" Zoro replied. It would have continued, but Nami punched them on the heads. Silk couldn't help but smile, she just loved watching them get hurt.

"Nami-swan~" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes once again. The brothers were glad that it wasn't aimed to their little sister.

Luka ate her lunch, finishing every bite. Makino went over and took her dishes. Luka being Luka, said, "I will pay you back with my treasure!"

Nami grnted, '_Promising my money away, baka!_'. Even if Nami was starting to like the woman taking care of Luka, her money was being talked about. Also knowing Luka, it wouldn't be a small bill since she's been eating from here for years plus her diet, all of Nami's treasure would be used. At that thought, Nami started weeping, all of her treasure been promise away before she been a part of the crew.

The red-haired pirate heard this, and looked at the small girl next to him. "What treasure, little girl?"

"I'm going to become a pirate! And I'm not a little girl, I can defend myself!" she said. After meeting Garp, she been training and became stronger than any boys in the village. But she hated when others thought low of her, since she's a girl. She didn't ask to become one. Luka rather be a boy, so people can't look down on her.

"You? A pirate? You're just a small girl, the ocean will eat you up," he teased.

"Not if I eat it first!" she said. It earned a chuckle from Shanks and the group.

"That's our Luka-san!" said Brook.

"Kid, I like you. I will give you a secret," he said to Luka.

Now Luka was curious at the man's secret, maybe he's Carrot-top in disguise. "What's the secret?"

"I'm a pirate, Shanks! I'm the captain of the Red-Hair Pirates."

The girl looked around, "Where's your crew?"

"You can't tell? They are all around you."

"But none of them has red-hair," she said.

The huge bar, his crew heard the conservation, started laughing. Lucky Roo was pounding on the table, laughing so hard.

Shanks and Luka were chatting; but the words were blurred, not making any sense. "I can't listen to this, nothing making sense. Yohohoho, skull joke, I don't had ears to listen," said Brook.

"Oh I forgot to mention beforehand. Some memories fade over time. The memories are cut short, words forgotten, or missing parts." Silk explained to the group.

"Do you know what they are saying, Silk-chan~?" asked Sanji.

"Nope, if Luka doesn't remember, then I don't know."

"I thought you say you knew everything about Luka-sis," said Franky.

"I know more about herself than she knows. But when it comes to memories, it's completing up to the brain, I'm just a worker."

"So there are more workers inside of Luka?" asked Robin.

"There are complex parts that takes more than one worker to maintain. There are about ten workers total, but I know nothing about them. And it's not just in Luka, there are workers inside of everyone. The creator, Luka, doesn't even know of our existed. So, of course you wouldn't know about this."

The scene around the Straw-hats and brothers, changed. They were in a boat, no one knew (well Silk always know) the ship. They all looked around for some sign; well Franky was just checking the ship's wellbeing. "You guys are missing the good part" Silk called to the disbanded group. They ran forward and seen their captain/sister. "Right now we are on Shanks' ship. He just got back from exploring an island around here."

"Shanks did a good job keeping his ship in good condition, but Sunny is SUPER!" Franky said with his posed.

The girl stood up in front of the crew (plus her crew and brothers), she had a knife in her hand ready to do something. "What is Captain-san doing?" asked Robin, she couldn't help but an amused smile. Her captain was always doing something that amused her, even if she didn't know what was going on.

"I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG A GIRL CAN BE!" yelled Luka; silencing the question from Robin.

"Look Luka's doing something funny again."

"I wonder what it is."

"I will sure get a kick out of this!" said Shanks, he was chuckling. He loved Luka's display of strength, mostly since it ends up funny and showing how much she was a kid.

They all crowded around Luka, as if she was a performer in the circus. The group of viewers (Luka's crew and brothers) went through Shanks' crew to get a better view of their captain. They knew something bad was going to happen. Luka pulled the knife close to her face, really close; Chopper was worrying, it might get infected.

The knife went through her skin, right under her eye; blood came out, all over. Shanks and his crew were panicking-not Ben, he went through the crowd and got bandages- because Luka never did something this stupid before that caused her this much harm.

Chopper hurried to his captain side. His eyes were on the blood that leaked from her eyes. "We need a doctor. Doctor, we need a doctor!" He yelled, forgetting he was the ship's doctor.

"You're the doctor!" said Usopp. He couldn't believe that Chopper would forget in a time like this!

"Oh right," said Chopper. He went to his doctor-mode; but he couldn't help since this was just a memory, his hands went through the vision of Luka.

The others stared in shock, even Robin. "So this is how she gotten her scar," said Robin.

"I should of knew it, she caused it!" said anger Nami. It was one thing for worrying about her captain, but she ends up causing this. Nami still looked away, blood was enclosing Luka. Luka fainted- plus Usopp- after the blow below her eye.

Zoro grunted, he knew a bit of this feeling; the feeling of showing others that he was strong. He went far to show others, even beating the males in his village; he trained hard, but he never went as far to harm himself. His eye -one with the scar- twitch, just looking at this caused him pain, remembering Hawkeye's sword hitting his eye; he held up a hand to cover his eye, as if to stop the pain.

"This causes my eyes to hurt, Yohohoho! Skull joke! I don't had eyes!" said Brook. He thought he had to relieve some of the tension that built up in the air, but the joke didn't help any.

Franky, the same place he's been, pulled out a guitar. Tears were running from under his sunglasses, but he tried to hide the fact. He started singing a song that he just made up.

Sanji, Ace, and Sabo were hovering over their sister/captain. Worried filled their faces, plus raged. They didn't know who to hurt, Luka or the crew; Luka being her dumb self, or the crew for watching their Luka doing this. But their rage left when Ben came back with wrappings.

Ben started wrapping her face; soon Shanks calmed down and went over to his first-mate. His expression said he was serious. Ben looked up and lifted the fainted Luka in Shanks arms. Shanks carried her back to the village and founded a doctor.

Shanks waited outside the door to the doctor's house. He brought Luka to the village's doctor, but he mainly worked with animals; but the villagers say he was the best around, even if his knowledge is about animals. He keep pasting outside, he wasn't good when knowing one of his friends are hurt. _'Damn, why the fuck didn't I stop her?'_ he kept on thinking.

The memory watchers were also waiting. Chopper was inside the house watching how the doctor worked, he was also the one who pushed Sabo and Ace out. The brothers followed him inside the house, but they almost puked at the sight of Luka. Brook was relaxed as possible; even Usopp questioned him, "How can be you so calm?!"

"The doctor say to wait, so we can relax," Brook said. He was on the floor with a cup of coffee; no one knew where it came from. "Excuse me," he said before he farted a loud one, Usopp was almost knocked out.

Franky held up a hand to his nose, "That was SUPER!" He was amazed at how much a skeleton could fart, plus it's smell.

Nami hit him and Brook upside the head, "That was too disgusting!"

Sanji came up beside her, "How dare you fart inside of Luka-sama~!"

"Fart? How can we fart?" questioned Usopp.

"Just like you can do most stuff, it's your souls," Silk answered.

Zoro just leaned back against the house, he seemed like he was relaxing too.

The two brothers were the worst out of the worried bunch. They all knew Ace was over-protection of Luka; well Sabo was just the same. Sabo always planned things out, which Ace rushed into stuff, and chose his timing perfectly. Sabo was the one who waited calmly, and sweaty (since he was nervous at her condition); he was sitting next to Ace.

Ace couldn't stay still, he had to move. The sight of Luka was stuck into his brain, he couldn't calm down, no matter how much he tried. He suddenly turned around and tried to hit his head into the wall, well of course, it went through the wall.

The door creaked open; there was the fifty-year-old man. He had white hair that barley covered his head. "I did what I could do. I repair it, but the cut damage some cords that I couldn't even repair. It hit a nerve, the one that controls her water output in her eyes."

Shanks looked up, "What does that mean?"

"It means she can't control the water in her eyes. Other meaning is, when she has a high emotion, a outburst of tears will come from her eye."

"Can't she stop the tears?" This was driving Shanks crazy! What does he mean, that Luka will become a crybaby?

The doctor shook his head, "If she tries, the outcome of tears will swell up and damage her. It will take some of her life away since the brain really close to the nerve. She just has to cry the extra tears out." Ace and Sabo looked at each other, hitting their heads against their hands. Robin face stayed the same, she saw the captain cried at night, when she thought she was alone.

"I would be crying if I had eyes," said Brook. He couldn't even laugh at his own silly joke. 'Luka been holding back her tears, hasn't she. I wonder how many years she has left,' he thought grimly. He too, saw his captain in a misery state. Luka was outside, sitting in her favorite seat, from the place Brook was, he could see tears coming down her face.

"So Luka become a crybaby. Man, now she going to try and overcome it by showing how strong she is," Shanks said nodding his head. 'A_fterwards, this can come in handy. She's a official crybaby, hammer and a little girl.'_

"Yes, would you like to take a look at her? She might still be asleep."

"Shouldn't you tell her parents about this?" Shanks questioned. He felt sorry for the parents, they would want to know and it was his fault that he didn't stop Luka from doing this. Heck, they must be worried as hell for not knowing where their daughter has been all of this time.

"Oh, she hasn't told you, has she?" it was the doctor's turn to ask.

"Told me what? I'm just saying her parents would be worried about their daughter."

"Hello Makino," the doctor greeted. The said-woman was walking behind Shanks. She heard the news from Ben, the only one who was able to make out words. She greeted the doctor back. "Makino, I think you should tell Shanks about Luka's past, it seems he doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Shanks asked. He was tired of playing this mind game.

"Oh dear! I hadn't told you, had I? You know that Luka isn't my child, I wish she was though. When she was around two, I found her in the forest. Her village burned down by the hands of marines, and she was there to witness the whole event. She only has her grandfather, and myself," Makino explained. Everyone could see the shadows covering her eyes.

Shanks were stuck by that story. Of course he was a pirate, but no child should have to go through that. His hand went up to his hat, covering his face with it. He couldn't allow the others to see his pained look. "Now, she has me; and I could say the same with my crew."

"Shanks seem very like Luka-san." Robin said.

"Shanks is Luka's role model," Silk resorted. "Okay, that's all you needed to know about this memory, time for the next!"

"What is it this time?" Ace asked.

"Don't worried, it will be your turn soon enough." Silk replied. She couldn't help but grinning, she loved torturing the group, showing them Luka's worst memories (which Silk was also saddened by them). "I thought you guys would like watching Luka eating her devil fruit."

"A devil fruit in the East Blue, there isn't a lot of those here," Zoro said. Before meeting Luka, he never had seen a devil fruit user; he thought those were a myth. Of course, over time he had gotten use to them, they were a challenge but he did get stronger.

"Well someone found one," Silk said. She didn't what to give any hints about the next memory.

"Zoro, I found my fruit a island west of here," said Ace. He pointed north when he said that.

Sabo slacked his hand, "Are you sure it was just Luka who needed some lessons in directions."

"Could you sign Zoro up too?" said Nami.

"As if that would help him any," joked Sanji. Zoro grunted, he wish he had some sake or else he might slice Sanji in millions of pieces.

"Sorry Zoro, we need Sanji with us. He is close to Luka and also needs to know about her past," said Silk.

"Whatever" he said back_ 'Damn, she was reading my mind again_.'

This had the group staring at the two, as if they were insane.


	4. Fruity Bandits

**Last Chapter: I don't know anything about nerves, brain or stuff, of course it's untrue. If you didn't get it, I was saying: If Luka feels a bit sad, tears start to overflow from that one eye. I mainly put it in there since that was Luka's problem (why she was knocked out), plus I wanted them to feel bad (Mainly Ace for calling her a crybaby). This won't be talked much about in the later chapters, but it will be brought up somewhat. Sorry, I just like adding more torture to Luka.  
**

The scene changed around them, they were back at the bar. It looked a bit aged, wallpaper fading, bottles dusty, and wood creaking. The owner hasn't fixed the place up in years, but no one questioned him, his sister just died; all of the money went to her funeral.

"Then take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks," little Luka said. She was sitting by the bar, in her favorite seat. A newly formed scar was underneath her eye. "I wanna be a pirate too!"

Shanks chuckled, "You a pirate don't make me laugh. You can't swim; you'd only be a burden! How can a girl like you ever become a pirate?" The crew looked at each other; it was like he was insulting them.

That got Luka a bit tick off, "So what if I can't swim, I'll just make sure I don't fall off the ship. What else?"

"Even you can't do that much," Franky said.

"You're a hammer, crybaby, and a girl," said Shanks. He was thinking of all of the words to teased her.

"But I will learn how to swim before you leave."

"He's leaving?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, in this memory, well it wasn't shown. But he said he was going on three more trips before leaving since he couldn't keep this island as a base for any longer. It broke Luka to tears hearing him saying that," answered Silk. She tipped on her arm, waiting for this memory to move on.

Yasopp, sitting next to Lucky, said, "Luka, it's not about how well you can swim. A pirate is more than that."

"That's my dad!" said Usopp with his eyes shining. He couldn't beileve he could finally see his dad, after all of this time! Even though it was just a memory. Franky could feel the waves coming from Usopp's body.

"I can fight too, I been training with Gramps for years!" Luka stated. "My punches are like a pistol!" She raised her hand up, smacking the air; just to show her strength.

"That explains Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol," said Zoro. He was wondering how much of her moves were made from her experience; maybe all of them. At least there was some back story to her moves, that made sense.

"Eh, a pistol? Really?" asked Shanks in a sarcasm/bored tone. He leaned on the table, using his hand as a rest. His eyes became unfocused on a bottle in the back of the bar. He let out a slight sigh as to show his boredom.

That angered Luka more, "What do you mean by that?!" She wasn't liking the tone he used; it made her mad that he thought that little of her.

"Luka-san seems more prone to anger," observed Brook. He moved his boney hand and placed it under his chin.

"She actually caught some sarcasm," said Nami. This was the first time she has ever seen this.

"She always seems to be so simple-minded whenever we insulted her. She never took anything bad from it, even when we were young," said Sabo.

During this discussion, Silk had to cover her mouth. She wanted to say something but she thought it might be good for them to learn it by themselves for once.

"Just have fun! With all!" said one pirate.

"That's it! Being a pirate is fun!" said Yasopp with his tongue out. He swunged his arms around his pirates mates. Usopp eyes began to shine again at his father.

"This sea is vast! And every island brings new adventures!" said another pirate who joined Yasopp.

"Remind me afterwards to kill that pirate." Nami was glaring at the memory counterpart, thinking of ways to murder this man for uttering such stuff in front of Luka. _'It's his fault for Luka's adventures on every island!_' she thought. She really wanted to harm this man, for causing so much dangers in their adventure.

"Of course, Nami-swan~!" said Sanji. His eyes became hearts as he answered Nami.

"Don't encourage her!" snapped Shanks. For once, Nami could agree with him.

"We're just telling him the truth," said Lucky Roo; Lucky and Yasopp, looked at each other and said in unison, "Not."

"Captain, what could go wrong? We could take her with us once," requested a pirate.

"Everything," Zoro answered for him.

"I think so too," said another.

"Then one of you forfeit your place on my ship for her," said Shanks. He looked at each of his man, already knowing the answer. He smirked when it all came true.

"End of conversation, let's drink!"

"Traitors! Weren't you on my side?" asked the angered Luka. She looked at each of the older males, hoping for someone to take her side again.

Lucky said, "Luka is just a little girl."

"You're about the same age as my kid back home!" said Yasopp. His memories were filled with the baby he left at his island to join the seas with Shanks and his crew. It has been years since he last seen his kid, but he still greatly misses the young boy with the long nose.

"He's talking about me!" Usopp said prideful. Franky patted his friend's back, this moment meant a lot to him.

Luka pounded on the table, "I'm not a girl or a kid. I'm a man!"

"Did Luka-sama really say she was a man?" said Sanji with a disgusted face. He couldn't believe his Luka-sama would say such a thing; why would she lower herself to such a status?! That couldn't be true!?

"In short, you are too small. Come back in 10 years, and I'll think about it," said Shanks. He was trying to stop the fire he already spouted. "Don't get so angry. Here, have some juice." He handed Luka some apple juice in a glass cup.

That calmed Luka down fast, her face turned to a big smile, "Thanks!" She was pleased with the cold drink in her hands; she gulped it down rather quickly.

Shanks starts hitting the table, laughing with tears in his eyes. "See? Still a kid, brat! You're killing me!"

"DAMN YOU, SHANKS!" yelled Luka. Everyone in the bar started laughing, "Don't laugh at me! What the hell? Stinky Shanks!" Luka was uttering out nonsense to the pirate crew. She couldn't believe they would play such a trick on her.

"She can insult?" the group shouted in unison. They all knew how bad she was insulting others, well in battle she found others weak points and commented on them. But she could never insult her nakama or brothers; the worst thing she ever called was, Zoro in the case, three-swords. But here she was cussing and actually insulting her role model.

"She cussed?" shouted Ace and Sabo. The sky was going to fall down! Hell will freeze! Everything was going to break!

"From your reactions, you never thought Luka would be any different than she is now," said Silk. The all nodded their heads; it was the truth. They have never thought the girl would be different than she was younger.

"I'm tired! I even cut myself to prove I was strong!" complained Luka, walking from where Shanks was sitting; she was sulking.

"Luka! Try to understand how our Captain feels," said Ben. He was sitting in the back, by himself. In his view, he seen the whole thing played out, including the juice bit.

"Vice Captain!" she remembered his place. "How Shanks feels?" she thought out loud.

"That's right. He may not look it, but he is a captain of a pirate crew. Just as he knows how much fun it is to be a pirate, but he also knows how dangerous and risky it can be. Do you understand? He knows you're determined to be a pirate. It's not like he wanted to discourage you," Ben said with a cigar in his mouth. It moved as his words came out of his mouth.

"Don't be silly! Shanks does nothing but tease and make fun of me!" said Luka.

Just as she said that, Shanks looked over and yelled, "Hammer!" That made the group of watchers laugh, perfect timing for Shanks.

"See?!" accused Luka. She pointed to the grown man behind her.

"True, he's having fun," said Ben. He just sighed at his Captain's actions.

"You're having a blast, Captain," said Makino.

"Yeah, teasing her is how I have my fun!" Shanks said.

"That's a good role model," said Zoro.

"Want something to eat, Luka?" asked Makino. She leaned against the bar to look at the little girl

"Yeah, put is on my tab," said Luka.

"You know that tab won't be paid," said Shanks, chuckling. He's been hearing about this tab ever since he came here, let it hasn't been paid by a nickle.

Just as he say that, the door was kicked in. "Sorry for the interruption," said the figure from the door. He didn't sound sorry at all.

Everyone stopped what they were doing; other than Shanks, he was still eating. Makino watched, mostly thinking about how many times this bar been broken. This was going to cost the owner more money that he didn't have.

"So these are the so-called-pirates?" said the same figure. "They look like idiots." The figure came through the door, stepping on the broken door and headed to the counter.

"Welcome," said Makino is her normal business voice. She wasn't using her friendly tone that she used with Shanks, his crew, and Luka.

The figure was a dark-skinned, black haired male. "We are bandits, mountain bandits, we're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake."

"This will cause trouble. Bandits and pirates don't get along," said Robin. She could almost feel the oncoming fight between them.

"I'm sorry, but we're out of sake at the moment," said Makino.

"Hmm? That's strange… The pirates are drinking something… is it water?" said the revealed figure.

"All of the sake that we have is out there."

"That's not good. We drank all the sake in the bar," said Shanks. "Sorry, if you want, you can have this. I haven't opened it yet." He held up a bottle that been by him the whole time.

Bandit leader had his hand out but in a swished the bottle smashed out of Shanks' hand. "I'm a wanted man. I'm worth 8 million Belli, I'm quite the big shot. I killed 56 people. One bottle won't be nearly enough, don't take me so lightly," the bandit threaten.

"That's a waste of good sake," said Zoro. He was just looking at the ground where the spilled sake was. Sanji couldn't help but agreed to that statement, he hated seeing something wasted.

Franky was confused, "When was 8 million Belli a big deal? Luka has more in her first bounty."

"In East Blue, there aren't many high bounties. Only some people from the East Blue have higher bounties, like Luka, Zoro, Dragon, Ace, and Gol D. Roger" commented Robin.

"Please don't put that name next to mine," said Ace. Everyone looked at Ace confused.

"Ace doesn't like talking or hearing about his father. To him, Whitebeard is his father," explained Sabo.

What happen next surprised most of the people not of Shanks' crew. Shanks looked guilty, "Now the floor's all wet, what a mess. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a mop?" He was on the floor, picking the pieces of the bottle up.

"That was anticlimactic," said Sanji.

Makino ran from the counter, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

The bandit took his sword out and slashed what was on the counter: dishes, bottles, and glasses; it even cut the counter. "Looks like you enjoy cleaning up. This should be joyful for you then." The bandit turned away from the counter, "No point in wasting time here if you don't have any sake. We won't be seeing each other again since you are at sea and we were in the mountains. Let's go! Later cowards." And with that, he left.

"Shanks did about the same thing that Luka did when we were in Jaya. I asked her not to fight, and others started punching her; I pleaded her to fight, but Zoro and she stood there taking the beating." Nami reported the events in Jaya with a regretful tone.

"Why would you let Luka-sama get hurt?" asked Sanji.

"She said Captain's orders, I can't go against her wishes," replied Zoro.

The bandits left the quiet bar. Makino went down on her knees. She looked at Shanks, wondering what happened. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anyway, Captain?"

"I'm fine, no problem," Shanks said. He grunted and everyone started laughing at their captain's actions.

"They really got you, that's funny!" said Yasopp. He couldn't help himself but start laughing. His laughter filled the air, and joined others'.

"How shameful," said another crew member. He didn't sound gloomy, it sounded like he was about to bust out laughing.

"You look ridiculous, Captain!" said Lucky

Makino started to wipe the sake off of Shanks' shirt, while he sat there on the floor laughing his ass off; he joined the rest of his crew.

But a loud outburst quieted the bar, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" yelled Luka. "That was embarrassing! Why didn't you fight back?! So what if you were outnumbered, you should have fought like a real man! Aren't you supposed to be a pirate!" That got the Straw-hat crew, they never seen her like this. Usually she let it go, not caring.

"I understand how you feel, but it's just some spilled sake. Nothing to get crazy about," said Shanks as he put his hat back on.

"Go to hell! I won't become a weakling!" said Luka.

"Luka cussing and getting angered by a spill drink, I've seen it all," said Usopp. Truly, the world was ending.

"Hey, wait a minute Luka!" Shanks said as he reached out to her. He grab hold of her arm and it stretched. "Her arm! It stretched!" yelled Shanks. Everyone did spit-takes at this sight. The Straw-hats and brothers looked at each other; they must of missed something, when did Luka get her devil fruit?

"While the bandits were talking, Luka grabbed the fruit in the chest," answered Silk, sensing their question. Truly, they needed to pay attention to Luka instead of thinking about something else.

"Why would she grab it?" asked Chopper.

"What the hell is this?!" said Luka confused.

Yasopp panicked, "Don't tell me you..."

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi, we got off the enemy, it's gone!" said Lucky, checking the box on the table. He looked outside of the box, and the inside. There was nothing in the same object, the inside was empty.

"What!" came from the others in the crew. Lucky took out a picture and showed it to Luka. "Luka, don't tell me you ate this fruit?"

"Yes, the dessert. But it was nas-" Luka started, but was cut off by Shanks.

"That was the Gomu Gomu no Mi! One of the treasures of the sea called the Devil's Fruit! If you eat it, your body will become rubber and you can never swim again!"

"This doesn't surprise me that she eaten by accident," said Sabo. The others weren't surprised either, they should of knew she took it without thinking it was dangerous.

"That's how I got my devil fruit," said Ace.

"Yeah, while we were trailing under the Spade's name; he fell asleep under a tree, it got knocked, and a fruit came falling into his opened mouth. He swallowed it whole," Sabo said.

"Luka-san is very much like her brothers," said Robin. She too, had gotten her devil fruit young; she was hungry and it was landing around, so she eaten it. It turned out to be a devil fruit instead of a food.

"I'm shock that they aren't blood-related," said Chopper.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Luka with a stretched mouth.

"You idiot!" Shanks said back.

Silk fast forwarded the scene a little, two day later. "Since that day, Shanks left hoping Luka would calm down. It's been two days since the bandits and Luka is still not use to being rubber."

"It must be hard having a devil fruit while being so young," said Nami.

Robin and Chopper looked at her. "Nami, I was avoid of my herd for just my nose, having a devil fruit also caused me some problems," said Chopper. Nami patted the reindeer shoulder, she already heard the story but others were surprised about hearing this.

"Think about Luka, she was also being avoided or bullied because of her parents gone and her grandfather training. She only had adults, Makino, Shanks, Garp, Mayor, and Dotty, to talk with. She didn't had anyone her own age to play with, she tried to make friends with anyone she saw fit," Silk said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I had a childhood very much like that too. But I never expected Luka-san also dealing with this and more," said Robin. Of course, she seen her captain crying on some nights, but she never got answers to why she was crying. Her captain's past was never revealed before, much like the others' pasts, it didn't matter; well that opinion was changed. Whatever caused Luka to be injured in the real world has to do with her past.

They were outside, somewhere at the edge of the village. They could see the children playing down the hill. "Are we going to watch her being bullied?" said Sabo.

"Correct, right after she gotten her devil fruit," said Silk. They all looked at her, she had a complex face. It showed misery, grief and regret. She always hated the parts of Luka's memory of her being bullied by others, she wished she had some power to change/erased these memories; but the brain was in charge of that, she was just a normal worker.

Right then a humming sound came from the other side of the hill. After a moment they could see a gloomy mini version of their captain. Shanks' trip did a big impact of her mood. But that changed when she saw the children. "Yo, can I play?"

"You can't play monster," said one girl with blond hair.

"Why are you calling her monster?" asked a three-year-old boy. He looked like an outsider, someone new to the island.

"Haven't you heard? She's a freak of nature with her super strengthen, plus the adults say her old village burned," whispered another. The Straw-hats could hear everything being said.

"I bet she killed them, she punched Paris last week. And look! She even cuts herself," pointed out a other.

"She punched someone?" asked Ace. When the heck did his little sister become so violent?!

"Paris was a girl who challenges Luka to a fight. Luka took her down with a hit to the arm, not even using fourth of her power," said Silk. Paris wasn't no body to this story.

"Yeah right, she couldn't even hit us," said Ace and Sabo in unison.

"That was after she gotten her powers, which greatly weaken her since it was unknown how to use it."

Luka's smile went away as soon as it came, she felt lonely, and no one was there to play with her. She continued her path, walking down the hill to collect fire wood. She walked pass the group of children.

"Check this out," said one of the older boys. He picked up a rock and threw it out her. It flings back and hi him, "What was that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm made of rubber" Luka said prideful.

"She's more of a freak!"

"Is she even counted as a human?"

They all started herding around the poor girl, backing her up to the forest. "Get out of here!"

"That was a rude!" Franky exclaimed.

"Kids are often afraid of what they don't understand, they believe making fun of it would be better than trying to understand the unknown" said Robin.

Luka looked afraid, she took a glance at the kids and something told her to run and get away. She headed away from them and started running into the forest. The entire group saw was greens and browns since they were chasing after her. After running a bit she came to an opening on a cliff.

Down below the cliff seat the great opened sea, whole of life. But there was one life about to be lost right on the edge of the cliff. It was a small boy, tattered black suit, dirt stains and an inch taller than Luka.

"He could get hurt!" said Chopper, panicking at the scene.

He took a step off of the cliff; a hand grabbed him before he could fall off. He was throw back to Luka, landing on top of her. "What were you trying to do?" Luka screamed at him.

"When did Luka get matured?" asked Usopp and Nami in unison. This was unbelievable!

It was ruined a second later when she said "Next time let me play too!" They all hand-palmed or jaws dropped. This was so Luka, asking to join in something that could harm her.

"I wasn't playing, I wanted to die," the boy said. He looked by at the ocean, the only place for he could go.

Luka's face darken, unusual for Luka, the group was stunned. The scene paused and images of the village burning, mother getting kill, gun shots, were seen by the group. "Don't you dare to kill yourself! Why would you want too?"

"I don't have anyone left. My mom died more than a week ago and no one wants me," said the boy. The woman, his mother, was the bar owner's sister who died a week ago. It broke Nami and Franky to tears, a sad story.

"Well, let's be friends," she said with her hand out. She reached down, holding her hand out for him to grab.

He took the hand and gotten himself up, "Why?"

"If I'm your friend, then we won't be alone. You'll have someone," Luka said grinning. The group smiled, this was Luka's logic and even if it's a bit off, there was no countering that.

"Finally someone being nice to her," said Franky. Both brothers looked at their feet; they knew that they weren't on the list of being nice to Luka, while young. And soon the whole group would be able to see it.

"Luka-sama~ is so smart" said Sanji, hearts in his eyes. He was glowing at his Luka-sama; the two older brothers growled at him.

"Isn't this the same logic she used on Laboon?" asked Usopp. Brook looked up at the sound of his friend's name; it's been too long since he last saw the whale.

"She told him it was a draw in their fight. That next fight they met, they would finish," said Zoro. It was a honorable way to summary it, since Luka was using underhanded methods.

"She also painted the skull on his head to keep him from hitting the mountain," said Nami.

"It was awful, she should of let the Great Usopp do that," said Usopp.

"Don't you dare talk about Luka-sama~ work" said Sanji. The group couldn't help but giggling at this, but the newer members felt left out since it was before they came along.

"I'm Monkey D. Luka! What's your name" Luka asked her new friend.

"I'm Seal Pierce, just call me Pierce," said the boy.

"So do you live in Windmill Village?" questioned Luka. She didn't know much about the landcape, but she didn't know where else he could be living.

"I lived outside of the village for my whole life. It was only me and my Mom," the boy responded. His eyes were shadowed as he was talking.

"Much like how Luka was living," said Zoro.

"I wonder why I never heard about him," said Sabo.

"Now that you mention it, I never heard about a Pierce before," said Ace.

"Shows how much you know about Luka. Plus, you chased any boy that even looked in her direction so she always sneaked away to see him," stated Silk.

"My whole village was burned to that ground, only leaving me and my Uncle." She shadowed her face as she told him that part; tears running frantically from her one eye. " My Uncle died while he tried hiding me. I made a promise that I wouldn't allow anyone to die." The group looked down; they didn't really think Luka would remember much about that, or even know what happen.

The boy looked down in lap, "Oh, sorry I didn't know."

The others in the group looked sadden at her promise. She went through so much and never wanted to go through it again. She made such a promise at a young age.

Luka brighten up, "You're the only person who knows the full story. I told Makino, she's the one who raising me right now, but she only knows a little of it. I don't like people getting hurt, that's why you have to fight back. Shanks told me not too, and left."

"Shanks?"

"Oh yeah, you don't live in the village. Shanks is a pirate, he came and my only friend In the village. I yelled at him and he left on his ship," she said, a hint of regret in her voice. "But I still want to be a pirate, on his ship."

"My dream is to explore the sea, finding everything below the water. I would find the greatest treasures on the ocean's floor." He told her his dream. He turned his head wards her, tilting it. "Why not just your own ship?"

"I never thought of that," she said. This gave the crew a laugh at her, she never thought of having a crew and here they were. "I know, if you're going searching on the sea, join my crew. You could be first mate!"

This gave Zoro a scare since he's the first mate. Robin caught on though, "Pierce didn't get to join her crew. He's not going on the sea with her, is he?"

"Yes, he does die beforehand," said Silk. "One of the reasons she cares dearly about dreams and looking out into the sea."

"But you barley know me. I heard from others it's supposed to be full of…" he stopped to think of a correct word, "Family!"

"I only had Makino and Shanks. Makino won't leave this island and Shanks already has his own crew. You want to go on the ocean and I like you" Luka said. "Then while we travel, we will add nakama who will become our family. We won't be alone again."

This filled the Straw-Hats hearts, hearing from their captain that they were her family/nakama. "That's what Luka thinks about you. That is also the reason she keeps asking Ace and Sabo to join," said Silk. Most of the crew couldn't help but agreed with that statement.

"Okay, I'll join our crew," said Pierce. He held his hand up, and they made a pinky promise.

"Too bad he's gonna died," said Usopp.

"Dying not that bad," said Brook.

"Sometimes it does hurt. Pierce was, well it will be shown later," said Silk.


	5. Sea Food for a King

"That she-witch is finally gone," sighed Zoro. He finally gotten rid of the wretch who didn't know when to shut her trap.

_"That won't be the last time you'll be seeing me; it is my domain._" Her voice echoed through the memory. She was finally gone; she was elsewhere in the brain doing her job instead of goofing around with the crew. She needed to help Luka's condition instead of fighting with Zoro and Ace. Or terminating Sanji and his love of woman.

Pierce and Luka sat on the log, next to each other. They just met two hours ago but they were talking like good old friends. Pierce was amused by Luka's antics, mostly of her fruit ability; he never saw a fruit user before.

"Awesome!" he said as he stretched Luka's arm. He noticed beforehand that Luka couldn't control her ability so he took control; hoping not to get slap in the process.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no fruit, I'm a rubberman! But I only ate it two days ago," admitted Luka. Is has been two days since Shanks and his crew left her alone at this island.

"No wonder you can only stretch a foot! It feels a bit like gum but not sticky," said Pierce. "And wouldn't you be a rubber-girl?" That hit Luka's sore spot, a major hit.

"I'm not a wimpy girl! I'm as tough as a man!"

"Ops, sorry I didn't know that. I don't really hear a lot about females calling themselves man," admitted Pierce.

Nami sighed,_ 'This was Luka he's talking too, so nothing normal.'_

"They ain't as strong! Gramps been training me so I can beat any boy in the village." She smack her hand with fist as if to show her power.

"Any boy? I thought you said you were as tough as a man?"

"I can't beat Gramps, or Shanks. Those two are the strongest!" Her eyes were shining when she say that. Course, Garp scared the crap out of her, but Shanks was still cool in her book. He was the best pirate she had ever met, even beating Lola who she only knew for two minutes.

"Oh yeah, you did said something about Shanks. Who was he again?"

"He's a pirate! The best in the sea! Plus he's nice, well sometimes."

"Why are you here instead of with him?"

Luka's eyes grow dark; everyone could feel the chills sending off of her body. "Bandits came and spilled sake on him, I called him a coward and left. He went a trip the next day; I hadn't been able to say sorry."

"Oh," after a paused he continued, "Well he should be coming back; when he comes you can say sorry."

With that said, Luka brighten up.

They started playing some more, Pierce stretched her arms, testing how far they went each time. He was happy since he never had a friend before. Since he lived outside of the city, no one his age was around. Then one day his mother had a stroke, that's when his uncle came; uncle was depressed, barley took notice of Pierce.

Pierce being who he was, kept close to his house, never leaving other than to gather food. Well he felt alone so he was attempting to join his mother in the afterlife; Luka stopped him beforehand.

Luka, his first friend!

Pierce, her first friend!

Those two were very happy to meet each other. But like every day, it had to come to a end. The sun went down and Luka took off into the woods, the way she came from. Pierce was left on the cliff; he was watching the sundown, and not believing how his worst day went to his best day ever.

"Awe, those two were so cute together," squealed Nami. She could just image how hot he would have been; oh, he could have been Luka's mate! The brothers didn't like that idea, even if they knew of the outcome of this friendship. They were just too over protection of their little sister.

The background forwarded into three days later. They seen Luka heading out to the forest but she soon came back; Pierce wasn't there. He left a note saying he was going to be back later.

Luka headed to the bar; the place she's been living since her own mother died.

Makino who was curious. asked the young girl. "Luka, are you lonely?"

"Yeah, everyone's gone."

"Well they will be back, you will see. Just eat for right now, give them some time," said Makino. She knew little about this new friend; Luka mentioned coupled nights before.

The door opened, this time not breaking. A man came in, the same one from days earlier, the bandit leader. Followed him was his henchman, about a dozen of them. They were laughing about something but Luka couldn't make out what it was. The crew only heard blurred words and laughter from the bandits.

"Who would knew that Shanks was a coward," said one bandit and the rest followed by laughing.

That one comment made Luka mad. She stood up from her seat and glared at the one who said that. "SHANKS ISN'T NO COWARD!"

"She changed her mind fast," commented Franky. First she was calling Shanks a coward, let here she was, defending him.

"It's more of the point who called him that," said Zoro. Some things can be said by friends, let if it was someone else, it's a different matter.

"Now, now, little girly, remember who you are talking too," said the bandit leader. He was stepping up to the small little girl. A sword draw out, ready to slice; it was a little too close to Luka. Makino jumped from the counter to pull Luka back, but she missed.

"I'M NOT A GIRLY! YOU APE!" Insulted Luka. Nami and Franky exchanged looks; this reminded them of their own matter of name calling, without the Ape part.

The bandit grabbed Luka by her shirt, closing her close to his face. "What did you said?" he asked in a deadly tone.

That one movement made all of the straw-hats and brothers go into a fighting stance. "I SAY I'M NOT A GIRLY! YOU'RE HAVING HEARING PROBLEMS, YOU BIG BAMBOO!"

"Luka sure did know how to insult," remarked Usopp. What trouble would that caused if she grown up like that? She would have plenty of foes by then, more than the friends she was making.

"I wonder what stopped her from these types of insults," said Robin, calmly. Luka-san sure did change over the ten year period.

"The world will never know," answered Sabo. He just said that because he wanted too; plus no one knew the real answer. He was more interest on the commotion than the chatting with the crew.

Makino was already out from behind the counter, "Please, Luka doesn't mean harm."

"Too late, no one insults me. I killed 56 people, but this little girl will be my 57th. Lucky, ain't ya?" said the Bandit. He picked Luka up and dragged her out of the bar. She was hurled over his shoulder; she protested by kicking and yelling at him. It was no use against the older bandit. Even her newly found devil fruit powers weren't helping either.

Makino went running to get someone, the mayor. She had to protect that little girl, the one who she helped raised.

"Get your hands off me, you bamboo!" yelled the little girl. She was being dragged, stretched, by the bandit. He wouldn't let his grip go. They were in the middle of the town, the town folks already ran away from the bandits.

The Leader threw Luka down on the ground, "Why should I?"

But that went unanswered since he started kicking the child in the stomach, making her recoil. Dirt was painted in blood and spit; dust clouds started to cover the small, fragile figure.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Nami as she covered her mouth at the sight. That was plain wrong on so many levels, and doing that to a defenseless child! Oh, he was going to hell.

"That bastard going to get a beating of his life," swore Ace. Everyone could feel heat waves coming off his body without the use of his devil fruit. He meant that promise, no one would harm his little sister and getaway with it. No one.

"Luka didn't stand a chance against him," said Sabo. These bandits just didn't know any mercy, even for the young and the weak.

"Luka didn't contain the strength to take down a bandit, like she could with the entire male in the village, excluding Shanks, his crew and Garp. She was still too young and didn't fight with someone who wanted to make her in pain, this must have been her first time," said Robin, in her normal tone but the amusement has left her voice. She was staring at the scene without looking away. This was something she had seen a lot, so it didn't make her want to barf. But it did make her want to harm something, for hurting her captain who protected her.

Makino came back with the Mayor, she saw the scene, almost throwing up. "Mayor, you had to do something!" she pleaded. She knew the mayor would help in any way he could.

Mayor hide his eyes behind in glasses, "Please leave this village and the girl; she is too young. I will give you the village's money if you leave now."

"Sorry this little brat is going to learn a lesson about shutting her mouth. The elder of this village is wise, but it's too late." He kicked the girl in her stomach one more time for good measure.

"Too late for what?" said a low voice away from the crowd of people. "I was wondering why no one was waiting for us to return." The man turned to look at Luka, a protection look came into his eyes. "Luka, I thought your punch was like a pistol."

"I don't think it's time to be making jokes," said Franky. Sure, jokes were funny and all, but right now Luka was being beaten up by these losers of bandits.

"Shanks!" Luka screamed; she was a bit annoyed by his remark. '_Shanks came back!'_

"Pirate, you still here? You hadn't finished cleaning the whole village?" remarked the leader of the bandits. Shanks started walking forward to the bandit and Luka. "If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off, coward. And then I will kill the girl."

A henchman of the bandits pointed a gun to Shanks' face, his finger on the trigger. "He said not to come any closer, or you'll get your head blown off." The other bandits started to chuckle.

"Risk your life on it," Shanks replied. His voice was smooth and he didn't even blink would his head felt the tip of the gun. He wasn't worried at all.

"What?" said the bandit and the group of watchers. They weren't understanding what the pirate was talking about.

"With that pistol, you will risk your life," said Shanks.

Usopp and Nami started to chuckled. "So that's how she came up with it," said Zoro.

"With what?" asked Franky. He looked at the swordsman questioning.

"She used the same line on Usopp when he was threaten to shoot us," replied Nami..

"You threaten to shoot Luka-sama~!?" said Sanji. Soon two black legs were pounding on the dark-skinned fellow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the same bandit asked.

"This isn't a child's game," Shanks replied. This line had Usopp on the floor, holding his stomach. So much of this was taken from Shanks that it caused Usopp to laugh, even if he was hurt by Sanji's death kicks.

*Bang*

Lucky Roo shot the bandit who was pointing a gun at his captain. He appear out of nowhere, made everyone jump. He took a bite out of his meat, which never runs out. All of this seemed to calmly that it freaked people out. The townspeople, Luka, bandits, Strawhats, and brothers gasped.

"You killed him!"

"What unfair bastards..."

"Unfair?" said Yasopp, like he tasted the word for the first time. He also looked calm despite the situation. Usopp could only admire his father.

"Don't be naïve. You're not fighting against holy men," said the first mate. He was towering over the rest of the crew.

"The ones before you, are pirates," said Shanks. He would have thought these bandits knew about thatl since they kept calling them that.

"Shut up! We don't have any business with you!" said one bandit.

"Listen, bandits, I can have food or drinks spilled on me or even be spit at and I'll laugh about it. However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of mine... I won't forgive you!"

"That sounds a lot like Luka," said Chopper.

"Not really, since Luka forgave me for hurting everyone," said Robin, Franky also nodded at the statement.

The leader started to chuckle, "You won't forgive us? Freaking pirates. MEN! Kill them all!"

His men started to charge forward. Ben took out his gun, "I'm enough to take care of all of them." He swung his gun around knocking the men out; the battle was over in mere seconds. The leader started to sweat out of fear for the pirates. "You're dreaming, bandit. If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship."

"That won't even be enough," remarked Sabo.

"He is one of the four Yonko," said Ace.

"Strong…" came from Luka's lips. She couldn't believe her eyes; she never witness such a event before.

"W-wait! This kid started it all!" whined the leader. He pointed at the little girl, hoping it would change the whole thing.

"Isn't there a reward for your head?" remarked Shanks. He was smirking at the bandits as he started to sweat some more.

"Smoke Bomb!" the bandit called out. He took a small round object and threw it on the floor. Smoke came out of it to cover him. As soon as it cleared, they, Luka and the Leader, were gone.

The scene change around them, they were standing on top of the ocean. "How the hell are we flowing on the sea?" asked Ace. It was freaky for the other fruit users too. They should've been drowning, let they were standing firmly on the water as if if was ground.

"Look there," said Robin, pointing to a small boat out on the ocean.

"No one would think of looking for a mountain bandit on the ocean," the Leader said. He captured Luka and made his way out to sea. It was a small boat, only fit for a few man.

"He has as much logic as Luka," said Nami with a deadpanned voice. Were all villains on this island as retarded as that?!

"I don't need use of you anymore, you was a hostage but can't use you any more, can't I," replied the Leader, Higuma. He threw her in the sea and he gave an evil laugh. He just laughing as Luka's screams became louder.

"HELP ME! HELP…!" Luka cried out. Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Ace, and Sabo went diving (which didn't help since the water acted like a floor to them) and hit their heads. They couldn't help Luka at all, their friend drowning right before them; and they couldn't save her (well Chopper and Ace couldn't anyways).

The background grew darker, and it gave an eery feeling down their backs. A huge Sea King came out of the water, water flooded the little boat. Higuma screamed like a little girl; while Luka just stared wide eye at the beast. It was greenish-gray, red fierce eyes, and blue fins.

"I remember that Sea King, he stopped my boat when I left," said Ace.

"He isn't big as the other Sea Kings we seen," said Zoro. He could recount maybe Sea Kings on the grand Line that would eat this one as a snack.

"Think how big the Sea King must have been to tiny Luka-san," said Brook.

"I believe his name is 'Lord of the Coast,'" said Sabo.

Lord of the Coast swiped down and ate the boat whole. A scream came from Luka, muffled from the water in her mouth. The Sea King turns his head and swiped down to Luka. The whole group screamed, they didn't see any way that Luka could have been saved. Blood started to pollute the spot her was drowning.

"She's gone!" cried Chopper.

"Move it," a low growl came behind the Sea King figure. He moved and they could see Shanks figure holding Luka in his arm. His other arm was missing, bone and blood could be seen. It was gruesome, blood slipping out of the place his arm ended; blood flowed out of it like a river. The blood gotten on his cloths, Luka, and the water they were swimming/standing in. You could see the bite mark left by the Sea King's attack.

He glares at the Sea King, using haki, and scared the Sea King away. It went running like a little dog in fear, wimping.

"He lost so much blood," informed Chopper. Usopp fainted at the sight of the blood. Couldn't they go one memory without blood?!

"You're okay, you can stop crying now," he tried to calm Luka. She was crying in his chest, holding him tight as if he would be gone as soon as she lost her grip.

"Shanks… Shanks… you lost your arm..." cried Luka. Her hold was tighter than before.

"And you're safe, that's all that matters. I would of lost a leg and a arm just for you to be safe."

This scene deepen something in Sanji's heart, this was like his past with the shitty old man. _'I guess Luka had a debt to repay too. She knew what she was talking about,'_ he thought.

They walked back to the shore; Luka stilled cried her heart out in his chest and Shanks patting her back. His first mate seen him and called out to the crew. They took Luka from his hand (which was hard since she had a strong grip on his shirt).

Shanks, then, chose to faint on the beach. He lost too much blood, it weighted him down. Ben lifted him up and took him to the doctor's house. Luka cried as she was handed off to Makino; who gently took her and calm her enough to sleep.

The crew watched their captain through the night. Luka was in the bed, a very simple wooden twin bed, twisting and turning throughout the night. Her room was in the antic, a window looked out into the night. She had toys hidden underneath the bed frame, broken ships and balls; she also had a small chest filled with other toys. Clothes were in the chest at the end of her bed, it was painted (by Luka) to look like a treasure chest. There was very small amount of girl things in this room, that most thought it belong to a boy.

Her face twisted into a frown, sweat pouring down from her face as she relives the events of that day. "Shanks… your arm," she talked in her sleep, she flipped around on her bed again. The crew couldn't see her expression, but they knew it was filled with pain, regret of the events she caused.

"Is it just me, but I feel like this shouldn't be something we should see," said Nami.

"Luka-sama didn't want anyone to know about these moments," replied Sanji. It was true; if Luka wanted them to know, she would have told them so.

"We are her crew, she needs to share her pain with us, instead of she taking all of the pain by herself," grunted Zoro. He was tired of seeing Luka defending everyone; let she wouldn't allow herself to be saved.

"Maybe Luka-san thought it was her position as captain to help others; not helping herself in the process," said Robin.

While they were talking, the night sped by. It was soon daylight when Makino opened the door to check on Luka. She sat at the end of the bed, wiping her wet face with a rag. Luka slowly opened her eyes and looked at Makino. 'Is Shanks…okay?" she questioned the older woman. That was the only thing on her mind at this moment.

Makino gently smiled, "Captain is fine, and he's more worried about you." She poked the children in the head as a playful action.

Just as she said that, the doors busted open to revealed two figures: Shanks and Yasopp; who was behind Shanks, helping him through the doorway. Luka jumped out of the bed and went up to hug him; Shanks was fully prepared for this attack. Yasopp wasn't ready for the force of the girl jumping on the two men, he felled back.

"Shanks, you're okay!" Luka cheered.

Shanks patted her head with his one arm, sticking out his tongue at the small girl, very matured. "It takes more than that to get me down."

Luka looked up and seen the missing piece of his body, she buried her head into the man's legs, "Shanks, it's missing." He could feel the wet spots on his pants, caused by the girl's eyes, not his bladder.

"It's okay, as long as you're safe," he replied, getting down to the child's height, to look her in her eyes. He patted her back like a grown up.

Soon the scene was fast forwarded, they were on the docks.

"From the seasons, it looks like it's been a year," said Robin.

"How many times are we going to spawn here?" asked Franky. This was like the fifth time they been at the docks, on ship or not.

"Looks like a party going on," said Ace. He pointed to the crowd around Shanks' ship. But it wasn't a party going on, it was a goodbye. It's been an official year since Shanks came to this village, and Garp was on his way home after hearing about the Pirates in his home island. The said pirates figured it was time to leave the island, not returning any time soon.

"Leaving, right?" asked a bigger child, Luka. She has grown a little from the last memory. Her hair became shorter than the last; showing that she was keeping it like that.

She was the closest to a black cloaked figure with a strawhat. "We've stayed here for a long time, but it's time to leave. Will you miss us?"

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys. I won't ask to leave with you this time. I've decided to become a pirate myself!" she told the pirate.

The pirate was, of course, Shanks; and him being much matured, stick out his tongue. "Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me. Like you can become a pirate."

"Shanks act very much like Luka-san," giggled Robin. It would be wonderful to see this man in person rather than a memory.

"I WILL! I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! I already found a explorer and no matter what, I'll become Pirate King!" This made the Straw-hats smile; it was like she was bragging about them. But it also made them a little sad since her explorer wouldn't make it, from what Silk told them.

"Oh, you're going to beat us," Shanks lifted his hat and placed it on Luka's head. "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me, so take good care of it." Underneath the hat, Luka's face started getting wet with the tears that flowed.

After that, Shanks left on his boat. Luka was in front of Makino, holding the hat tightly in her small hands, tears soaking up on her face.

Words could be heard, but it wasn't coming from anyone's mouths. "_Return it to me as a great pirate. It's a promise, Luka,_" said a faint Shanks-like voice.


	6. Saying Goodbye

"Luka, pack your bags, you're leaving this town. You are moving in with one of my friends," said a Garp-like voice. There wasn't a picture, just words and whiteness.

"If I leave, will everyone died?" asked a small girl's voice. The group was shown a five-second scene of the fire attack on her hometown, of the people dying, Marines yelling and her mother in the middle of all of this. It was a very sudden take-back that it surprised the group, Zoro didn't show it.

"Not with us around," boomed Garp's voice, it was very loud that the group had to cover their ears.

"Okay," said Luka's voice.

The scene flashed and they were at the clearing where they first met Pierce (well seen him). Luka was hiding behind one of the trees; she was planning on scaring Pierce for the last time till they met again.

But she didn't check her surroundings; Pierce was behind her, creeping up on the unsuspected Luka. "Booo~" he said as he jerked Luka. Luka screamed from the sudden movement, turning around to face Pierce.

"You should have seen your face," teased Pierce as he was pointing at Luka. He and Luka both ended up laughing at this display. "So, want to play?"

"Of course, you're 'it'," said Luka.

"How come?"

"You scared me, now you've to find me," said Luka, crossing her arms like she was serious.

"Okay, I'll start counting," Pierce said as he turned around, facing the tree. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Is she going to get blown out of a cannon again?" asked Usopp.

"I don't see any cannons around. Yohohoh, I don't have any eyes to see with! Skull joke," said the skeleton.

The scene was forwarded, when Pierce was tired (Luka on the other hand, wasn't tired one bit). "Does rubber really give you that much energy?"

"I don't know," replied Luka. She only this ability for a year and nothing she knew changed, other than stretching of course. "There was something I was supposed to tell you," she said as she itched her head, thinking.

"Um... like what?" asked Pierce.

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving the village," she said sadly.

Pierce's face turned depressed, "So we are going to be alone again."

"We are never alone if we had each other. Don't worry Pierce, I will see you again. Gramps say I was moving somewhere else on this island, so I'll be able to see you again." She held out her pinkie, and Pierce grabbed it with his own pinkie. It was a pinkie promise to met again and to never be alone.

"You'll come back?"

"Of course, you're my nakama! And first mate!" said Luka with a huge smile pasted on her face.

"Oh yeah," he said it like he just asked the silliest question ever. "Ain't that right, Captain Luka?"

"Aye, First Mate!" replied Luka.

After a moment of silence he asked, "What type of positions do you want on your ship?"

"I've already got a explorer, now we need a musical! Shanks said that all pirate crews needed one," said Luka.

"Luka-san said that?" said Brook; tears were coming down his eye sockets for being important.

"Yes, she always wanted a musician, even before a cook and shipwright," said Nami, who been there in both accounts. Now tears were streaming down his face.

"I think we should add a cook, since you're around, and a… superhero!" said Pierce. "He has to have superpowers, and cool weapons. That would be so awesome!" They started talking about awesome powers, well Luka's suggestions were about foods and Pierce's were about beams.

Soon it started raining down, hard. Pierce and Luka ran for cover. "Sorry Pierce, I've to go."

"Out in this weather?"

"Yeah, Makino is waiting for me," replied Luka. She grab a giant leaf that was hanging over her head and ran out of the clearing.

"Why ain't the scene changing?" asked Nami.

"Seems like Luka has something to do," said Zoro.

He was right; Luka was running when she heard strange sounds. It was a high-pitch whine, coming from a bush. Luka, being Luka, turned around and looked into the bush. "Poor thing," she said, but none of the group (not including Chopper) knew what was happening. Luka picked up the 'thing' in the bush and covered it with the giant leaf so it wouldn't get wet. The 'thing' was a baby porcupine; it was shivering against Luka's body.

"Mamma, she said," translated Chopper.

As if on cue, Luka asked, "Where yours mother, Needles?" She just chose a random name to call the animal.

Another high-pitch grunt came from the baby. "Mamma was collecting food, she said. She seems to understand Luka," translated Chopper.

"Oh well, can't had you sick. I'll stay here till she comes back," said Luka as she brush the baby's quills back. She sat underneath a ledge and helps the leaf up to cover the baby, not herself. "There, there I got you," she mothered the porcupine.

She stayed like that till the rain started quieting down. The mother of the porcupine came back, walking wards Luka in a very calm-like manner. Luka seen this and sat the baby down so Needles could get with her mother again. But before it left with its mother, she switches paths and ran back to Luka. Needles cuddled the leg (since she was so small) and squeal.

"Thank you miss, she said," translated Chopper. This was a cute scene for the girls in the group, plus Chopper. He gave a big smile at his captain's actions. Nami clapped, and awe at the porcupine's hug/cuddle. Robin gave a amused smile at the animal and Luka's display, much like what happen in Thriller Bark, with the three-headed dog-beast.

Luka petted the porcupine one last time before heading her way out of the forest. As soon as she made it in the village, she started sneezing.

The group was once again transferred into the bar. The bar was decorated with going away designs for Luka's departure. The tables were filled with villagers, not the children, and food was served. Most of the villagers in the bar were male and already drunk off their asses; the females were getting drunk or helping Makino out with the food. The bar was actually busy for the first time in months, since the bar owner's sister died off; even he was there, happy for the first time in months, maybe because of the alcohol.

Luka was sitting with her juice, by Makino's friend Dotty and someone else. Dotty has aged since the last time he was seen in the memories, his once blond hair was turning grey, and he had wrinkles and stress marks. The years have gotten to him, but he would never show it to Luka. The man sitting next to him wasn't looking good either. He still had color in his hair, black, but it was dyed. Gray could be seen growing out of his head. He wore a dirty white t-shirt, mud spots in places, and simple shorts. The unique thing about this person was his eyebrows, it was a unibrow and very brushy.

Both of the men were drunk, crying on the table. "Don't leave us Luka" they cried, reaching over the table at Luka. Luka just watched with amusement, it was funny for her to watch grown man crying instead of her crying nonstop. "Luka please don't go" moaned Dotty; he spilt his beer all over the table, onto the other man's lap.

"Trace, you peed your pants," Luka said, who was pointing to the split beer on his shorts. Usopp and Chopper were laughing their butts off at the man's luck.

"That's a waste of alcohol," remarked Zoro. He watched the scene with disgusted because they were drinking sake right in front of him and he can't have any. Plus someone just wasted it right in front of him. Sanji, who didn't like the fact, agreed with his statement, he wasn't one who liked the idea of wasting valuable food or drinks.

The man who was named Trace looked down, "Oh man, I thought I could hold it." He took off leaving the bar right fast and coming back with new pants. These pants were as gross as his shirt, mud/grass spots all over. He had a newspaper with him, must just deliver to his house.

"Look they are still talking about Gold Roger, that devil," said Trace, who was barely making out the words in the newspaper.

"That would be hell if someone had a kid with him," said a man who was sitting by the table, listening to their conservation. That statement made Ace grunt, he would love to be able to punch the man in his face. Sabo looked back at his brother, a face full of pity because he knew about Ace's childhood.

"Why?" asked the clueless Luka.

"Because that child would have the blood of the devil."

"Why?"

"Gold Roger is a evil pirate, he's a devil, it runs through his blood," said Dotty, who was joining in.

"So am I a devil?" asked Luka.

All three man were shock, they had their hands up. Dotty, the first to recover, asked "Why would you say that?"

"Because Gramps said my dad is the most wanted man in the sea and my mother kills people. He called her an assass-in, I don't know what that means." She had trouble saying assassin.

"No no, sweetie, you could never be a devil," cooed Dotty.

"Why not? My parents are evil," said Luka, her head clocked to the right.

"Because you're Luka," said Trace.

"What about Gold Roger's kid? Why is that child a devil, but I'm not?"

The group of man was tongue tied; they had no clue how to answer back to that statement. Ace looked up; he was relieved that his sister didn't believe this, glad to hear Luka said that about him, a person she hasn't even meant let. Sabo patted his shoulders in an approving manner.

The man who joined the group, held his cup of beer up. "You're right kid," he slurred out of his mouth. Luka smile grew at the notice of her being right, for once. The man turned back to his table, all of the good stuff at the other table was over, and so he went back talking to his friends.

"Okay, Luka had you have the 'talk'?" Trace asked, quoting the word ''talk' with his fingers.

Luka shook her head. Most of the man in the group moaned, they didn't want to hear about the talk. Nami's face reddens with a hint of embarrassment about the subject at hand, while Robin was amused. Chopper just looked around at the group like they were crazy; having no clued what was being said. Ace and Sabo were a bit angered since this man was talking about this stuff to their little pure sister.

"Luka, you know how woman had bumps right here?" He asked, holding his hands up to his chest. "Males love big bumps, so when you got them, use them. They will fall in love with you." All of the men's faces (in the group) redden, mostly Ace and Sabo.

A lady, middle-aged, who was behind them at the time, serving food to the tables, she hit them right upside the head, leaving big bumps (not on their chest) on their head. "HOW DEAR YOU TELL THAT TOO LUKA!?"

"Sorry, sorry, we will never say it again!" pleaded both of the man. When she left, they kept looking around. Luka just sat there laughing at the male's punishment, since it wasn't her own.

"I'm not surprised about her hearing this in a bar," said Zoro. He could recount many stories he heard in bars, some of them were loony like the ones who told them.

The scene ended with Luka's laugh in the air, echoing all over the place.


	7. Meeting New Family

"So, are we going to see you now?" asked Brook, to Ace and Sabo. Ace inched back a bit, guilt could be seen all over his face. Sabo was giggling till he remembered what he also did to Luka. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Before they could ask anymore, the next scene came into view. It was the jungle, Mt. Colubo. Garp was carrying Luka, who was limp in his grip. She had a big bump on her head, telling that she either gotten the fist of love or she told him of her dream, being the Pirate King, or of course both of them could happen.

Soon a little worn out cabin came into view. Luka somehow gotten out of Garp's hold, she was in the yard. "What's this place?" she asked, mostly to herself, adventure way on her mind. She ran out, behind the house, while Garp was knocking on the door. He was actually knocking on a door.

"I think we just witness a miracle" said Sanji.

That was short-lived when the door busted open. Out came a angry orange-haired bull looking person. "STOP IT! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed?!"

"Is this the reaction of every mountain bandit?" asked Chopper, recounting the first on in the memory.

"Is that a wo-woman?" asked Sanji, in mid-depressed mode.

"It's ME" replied Garp.

That quickly stopped her yelling. She stopped, and back-stepped into the house, "G-Garp-san!" From the curtain behind her, came her mountain underlings: two being Dogra and Magra.

"It's nice seeing them again" said Sabo, a little bit welcoming the sight since that was one of his homes. Ace just held his head in disgusted, he did like the woman, as a mother, but she was still herself.

"You're looking good," said Garp, observing the mountain bandits.

"Give me a break! Please, you gotta have mercy on me! Ace is 10 years old now" Dadan begged. That statement made Ace laugh.

"Oh yeah, already? How is he?" Garp said with a laugh.

"It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!" said tiny bandits, Dogra. Luka, who left earlier, came back, running around Garp.

"No one can handle him" said Sabo. Ace looked at him, ready to punch him in the face for that comment.

"Putting that aside…" started Garp.

"Don't put it aside!" complained Dogra.

Dadan, who finally took notice of the child, complained, "You're annoying, kid!"

Garp picked Luka up by the shirt. "Look after her, too."

"Huh?" came from Dadan and the other bandits.

"He didn't even warn her before giving Luka-Chan away" complained Sanji.

"Hey, Luka, say 'hi' to them" ordered Garp.

Luka raised her hand, "Yo!"

"Who is that kid?" asked the bandit behind Dadan, Magra. Itching his head to included the confusion.

"She is my granddaughter" stated Garp.

"WHAT?" came from Dadan, "One MORE?!"

"Seems like Ace –san wasn't liked by Dadan-san" stated Robin, from the scene she just witness.

"Who does?" asked innocent Sabo, that time he gotten a punch in his face from Ace.

"SHE"S GARP… I mean, Garp-san's granddaughter?!" yelled Dadan, very loudly.

All three of the bandits got on their knees, "We can't!"

"Alright then, here are your choice. Do you wanna spend all of your lives in prison or raise her? There are many crimes you committed that I've overlooked," stated Garp.

"He blackmailed her into raising Luka" said crocodile-face Zoro.

IN the background, the group could hear Luka's comment. "Crappy shack!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT" yelled Dadan. Luka got distracted by butterflies and ran off. Dadan felled to the ground, "She's not even listening."

"Those two seem too got off the wrong foot" said Brook, adding a laugh at the end.

"Boss, are you aright?" asked one of the bandits. But the rest couldn't be heard since the group followed Luka into the forest, Ace slowly followed.

A white mass shot through the sky, landing on Luka's face. "What is it? Ugh spit! Gross!" she said, trying to wipe it off with her hands. "Who did it?!" she yelled into the forest.

Her sight was stopped on a figure on top of a boar. "Hey, you! Say 'sorry' it's gross!"

"Is that you, Ace?" asked Franky. He pointed to the boy on the boar with a pipe. The boy had a dark aura around him, bandage on his forehead.

"Yep" was all he answered back before Sanji kicked across the face.

"HOW DEAR YOU SPIT ON LUKA-CHAN'S FACE!" Sanji yelled as he attacked Ace.

"You two got off with a good start" chuckled Sabo.

"Don't give me that, don't you remember what you did?" Ace asked his brother.

While the older Ace was being yelled at, so was the younger. "Hey, say 'sorry'!"

"Luffy, this is Ace. He's three years older than you. You're gonna live here with them from today on," said Garp as he walked up behind Luka.

"WHAT?! You can't just do that!" complained the bandits.

"Is that where Luka gets that trait?" asked Nami. She knew of Luka's hard-headiness, and deciding on her own. Zoro nodded at the statement, he too knew of it, and so did the rest of the group.

Luka wasn't even noticing them. She was having a stare-off with this new person. She started to grunt, but that came to a stop when Garp hit her head with his fist. "Be nice!"

"Is it decided?!" said Dadan, but it was muffled out. Luka wasn't listening to them, her intent was on Ace.

Garp turned around, his face darken. "Any problem with that?" he asked.

This stunned the bandits from complaining anything else. They all stood in position, like roll-call, "We'll take her!"

"That's all from me. I'll stop by when I've time" stated Garp.

"Um… what about some child support" asked, hopefully, Dogra.

"Put it on my bill" said Garp.

"THIS ISN"T A BAR" complained Dadan.

"Huh?" questioned Garp.

"You're always welcome!" said Dadan.

"Boss, we can't take care of one more kid!" said Dogra, warning for of the expense.

Luka stood in Ace's path when he gotten off of the boar. "Say 'sorry'!" complained Luka to Ace, as he walked past her. "Wait!" she demanded, wiping the rest of the spit off of her face.

As Luka pulled her hat over her head, a voice was heard. "_I can have food or drinks spilled on me, or even be spit at and I'll laugh about it"_ a Shanks-like voice sounded in the air.

She grinned and ran up to Ace, "Be my friend" she declare. Ace shook it off and walked past her, again. "Hey, wait!" she complained as she raced to reach him again.

"So Shanks was the reason," said Ace, mostly to himself.

"Did you mean to spit on Luka?" asked Sabo.

Ace itched his head before answering, trying to piece his words out careful. "Yeah…"

He couldn't finish his sentence when a steaming leg kicked him upside his head, "How dare you do that to LUKA-CHAN~!"

"Please be quiet, where did Luka go?" asked Nami. They were outside, still in the same place from the last memory.

"Oh yeah, she followed me into the house," said Ace as he rubbed his aching head.

The group walked through the house, getting use to the fact that they could walk through walls and people. Inside was dark, curtains everywhere so there wasn't any light. Luka was wandering around in the dark, "Where'd he go?"

She took a few more steps into the house when a knife appears underneath her neck, arm gripping her. Zoro and Sanji was ready to fight, they had their weapon (sword and fire leg) out and ready. "Who the hell are you?!" asked the man who was gripped onto Luka.

"Let go of me!" pleaded Luka, a tear was swelling up in left eyeball (the one with the scar underneath) from the sudden fright.

"If you don't wanna die, then hand over the cash," mugged the bandit.

"Now that's what you call a bandit!" said Franky, who was just watching.

"I don't have any money, I'm a kid so how can I have money!" Luka said.

"She does have a point," said Zoro.

"Then call your parents and make 'em bring some cash!" another bandit said.

"Mama dead, dad gone, I only got Gramps" Luka said, not really knowing that was too much information.

"Then call you Gramps here!" the first bandit said, "What's his name?"

The small bandit with the book came in, and flicked on the lights. "Garp-san's" he answered for Luka.

"This kid's…" all of the bandits said at the same time.

"She's gonna live with us from now on," Dogra answered.

All of the bandits, who were hidden for most of the time, gasped. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER?!"

"This isn't a nursery school, you know!"

"Boss, you're totally gutless!"

"You have no idea," said Ace as he chuckled.

"SHUT UP, YOU SCUM!" yelled Dadan as she walked in with a bucket of meat. Well bucket doesn't actually fit the word for it, a bed-size plate full of meat sounds more like it. "It's time for dinner!"

"At least she feed Luka-Chan," said Sanji.

"Don't get your hopes up," Ace told him. Sanji gave a dumbfound expression.

All of the bandits ran wards it, forks in their hands, drool down their months, yeah this was pretty normal…

"No wonder Luka-san eats like she does," concluded Robin.

"They fight over fight like animals" said Franky. Ace gave him a grunt since this was exactly how he ate.

Luka shoot up from her spot, eyes shiny with stars. "I want some meat too!" she said with drool coming out. Before she could step, a bandit came running and jumped on her, Sanji was closed to breaking his neck if this wasn' a memory.

"I won't lose to some kid" said the bandit.

Others were saying, "Give me some"

"Don't be greedy!"

"It's survival of the fittest."

"That's exactly what it looks like" said Usopp.

While this was going up, Luka was being trapped by some bandit. He held her hand till it stretched to get a piece of meat, which just vanished. A dog was carrying it out the door, giving Luka the look.

"Luka-san seems to not be eating tonight, Yohohoh" said Brook. He thought it was a bit ironic from how the things were on the boat, Luka taking everyone's food.

"Aww, I wanted some meat" she complained. The scene skipped a bit and they came back to Luka dumping a small bowl of rice into her mouth. "Pops, I want another bowl!"

That comment made Sanji cheered since this supposed woman, Dadan, was a man.

Dadan took a bite of her food. "I'm A WOMAN!" she yelled at Luka. Sanji went into a near-death state, it was true that a woman could be this this… ugly. "And don't you realize where you've been left?"

"A house" Luka answered.

Dadan dropped her face, with a crocodile face she said, "NO"

"Then what?" Luka asked.

Dadan took this moment to scare the living daylights of Luka. "Then why don't I tell you. This is the hideout of the famous mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan Family!"

"Mountain bandits?" Luka questioned. The group was showed a few seconds of the last mountain bandit that Luka encountered, like the part of smashing the bottle on Shanks head. Luka frowned when she said the next part, "I hate those guys!"

"Who wouldn't after running into them at such a young age," said Brook.

Dadan pulled out a knife and smashed it into the floor right next to Luka, "Shut it you damn brat. You should be thankful, it's already a pain in the ass raising you! If you don't want to be here, that's fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like a animal!"

"Now, now, Boss" Magra tried to calm Dadan down a notch.

"They already sound like mother and daughter," laughed Sabo. For some reason he found this funny since it was a likewise reaction to him being there.

"I'm still hungry…" complained Luka, who wasn't listening to the bandit anymore. Crushing could be heard and the whole group turned to see it. "I want some of that meat…"

The crushing noises came from Ace, who was sitting right by them the whole time. He had three pieces on his plate and two in his hands.

Dadan who saw that moment chose to tease the crap out of Luka; she held a piece of her meat up to Luka face, which brightens up at the sight of meat. As soon as Luka tried to take a bite, Dadan pulled the meat out of her reach and ate a huge piece. "I'll have you know, this is all the boar meat that Ace brought us. He shares it with us so he gets to sit at our table."

"That's the first time I heard her said anything good about you, Ace," said Chopper.

"There isn't much good to say about Ace," teased Sabo, which earned him a smack in the face.

"The life of a mountain bandit is harsh. Starting tomorrow, we'll work you half to death! Cleaning, laundry, Shoe/weapon polishing, theft, looting, swindling, and killing," said Dadan.

"Luka pulse cleaning equals a mess," said Usopp.

"That's why she gotten banned from it," said Ace with a laugh.

Dadan gotten close up to Luka's face, "And listen… you're not gonna say a single word to Garp about the stuff we make you do! Also one bowl of rise and one glass of water a day!"

"She's trying to starve Luka-Chan~" cried Sanji. He was really emotional to people not getting fed, especially woman.

"That's all I'm giving you. Anything else, you'll have to get for yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to be strong," tormented Dadan.

Luka's answered surprised them all. She just said, "Alright."

"YOU"RE FINE WITH IT?!" questioned a dumbfound Dadan. "You should be crying by now!"

"Gramps threw me into a jungle more than once. Earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushroom… if this is a forest, then there's plenty of stuff to eat!"

Luka's food choice made Nami's, Chopper's and Usopp's stomach clenched. Brook's would have done the same thing, if he had one

"Besides, I'm gonna be a pirate someday! So I've gotta deal with at least this much!" concluded Luka.

"That list sounds exactly like Dartboard's cooking" said Zoro, in replied was a growl.

"Boss!"

"Are you alright?" The bandits asked their fallen leader, who wasn't okay after hearing from Luka. Ace stood up and walked out with a pipe in his hands.

"Where's he going?" asked Luka to nobody in peculiar. Luka ran after him, followed by Dadan's yelling. The entire group followed, the brothers remained last.

"Three months" said Sabo.

"Yes, I'm guessing we are going to watch each day" replied Ace, he shoot his hands up behind his head and slowly followed the Strawhat group.

"Three months till that one day," said Sabo, reminding Ace of the following events.

Ace gasped, he didn't think that far ahead. "Fuck, that cook is going to kill us!"

"Not if I kill you first… what exactly happened on that day," said Zoro who also decide to stay behind.

"Nothing" both of the brothers said at the same time.

"Yeah" he said but he wasn't fooled. "I guess we will find out" he smirked as he walked off with them running behind him.

Luka went out of the bandit's house, looking around for the missing figure in the daylight. The missing figure was right at the edge of the forest, stopping since he heard the sound of the door. "Yo, wait for me!" Luka yelled at the figure, Ace.

Ace, now knowing that he was being followed, entered the forest, very quickly. He thought he could lose the small noisy girl in the forest before she could get on his trail. There were multiple things in the forest that could harm that small girl, maybe even killing her. Ace didn't care, one less nosy person he had to deal with, Dadan was bad enough but she kept to the bounties; but this girl, Luka, wasn't going to be stopped by some make-believed bounties.

"Ace! Wait for me! Be my friend!" Luka yelled behind Ace. Unlike what Ace thought, this girl was keeping track of him, not losing him in this forest.

"You made sure to walk the unwalkable route," complained Sabo. The brothers, plus swordsman, caught up to the group.

All of the Strawhats' eyes were on Ace, waiting for him to answer. "This was part of my training!" Ace defended his actions.

"So much for training if Luka could get past it," mumble Zoro, which everyone heard.

Sabo started laughing while Ace became red, embarrass. After that comment, no one else talked, they were watching a scene play out.

The scene was of Ace in front of a 30-feet tall tree. He quickly looked behind to see if Luka was still following him. Luka walked from behind the bush. "WAIT FOR ME!" she complained as she took to running at Ace.

Ace, unamused by her actions, kicked the tree three times before it came down. "Pretty good kick," commented Sanji.

The tree went to its side as Ace kicked it wards the unsuspecting Luka. Luka's eyes brighten up from the incoming attack and went running, still being followed by the tree. Luka screamed as the log followed her, soon she became faced with a rock wall. Before she could make a move, the log pushed her against the wall, squishing between the wall and log, unable to move.

"If Luka wasn't rubber, that move could have killed her," commented Robin.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL LUKA-CHAN?!" yelled the cook. His foot came down right above Ace's head. Ace expecting this from the cook, took the whole hit since he knew there wasn't any way to get away from the Cook's anger.

"That impact could have broken many of her bones," said Chopper as he examines the accident, if you would call it that.

Luka, being rubber, quickly wriggled out of the log's hold. She looked around again, still willing to follow her prey/new friend. She saw a slight movement of Ace's as he left the scene, she followed him onto a bridge.

Ace, older, hits his bruised head, he remember this very strongly. He knew where this was going, plus what's going to happen after (Sanji going to kick him into sauce afterwards).

The scene took placed; Ace (younger) went across the crappy bridge (some planks fell down into the river below). Luka quickly followed behind, "Wait up, Ace!"

He looked behind; Luka was in the middle of the bridge and out of breath. He gripped his pipe, strongly, and seats it on his shoulder; then walked down to where Luka was at. He placed the pip as if it was a bat and swung, hitting Luka out of the park! Home run you might say, as Luka was being thrown into the water below. The water ate up Luka, quickly washing her up in its currents. Luka screamed as the water pushed her downwards.

The entire group gasped as the younger Ace just went on his path, not looking back at the display of killing someone. Sanji, red from anger, kicked Ace till his whole body was red.

"I wish I could use my devil fruit, and then this wouldn't hurt," Ace complained as he was getting beaten by the cook. Sanji was belonged listening as he slowly killed the brother, until Sabo stopped him.

'Are we going to die?' Sabo thought, this wasn't even the beginning of the events but they were still going to get killed. Even Zoro already commented on killing them.

"That was so not super!" complained Franky as he watched the scene.

"How does Luka-san get out?" asked Brook as he looked over the edge of bridge.

"Shouldn't we be flashing to the next scene?" asked Usopp. Just as he said that, the scene flashed to a shore below the bridge.

Chopper's eyes brighten up, "Awesome, Usopp! How did you do that?" He asked with admiring eyes.

"Yeah, how did you exactly do that?" asked Zoro, more likely to tease the Sharpshooter.

"I didn't do anything!" Usopp said, cowering at his supposed actions.

"Where's Luka?" asked Nami as she searched the waters for her captain.

"She doesn't die here, so she should be around," said Zoro as he scanned the layout for the little girl.

"LOOK!" yelled Usopp as he pointed to the water. Hands came out of the place, trying to grab on anything to save her life.

"Help!" yelled the person in the water. The scene flashed back in time, the same memory of the Bandit getting eaten by the Sea King with Luka in the water.

The scene came back when they heard a scream from Luka. She gotten out of the water, but she was placed in a Tiger's mouth, teeth grinding in her body. Blood was slowly pouring out from where the teeth laid into her body. Luka struggled to get out from between the death grip of the Tiger, not making any progressed like she did with the log and tree.

The tiger clenched his jaws; fastening around Luka's mingled body. Luka was struggling against the Tiger's grip around her body, but it didn't help.

"ACE! GRAMPS! PIERCE! ANYONE! HELP ME! HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Luka screamed, tears running out from both eyes.

The entire group wanted to help her, specify in her time of need. Both brothers were drawn to her to free her, but their attempts at freeing her was at vain; that's what happens when you're in a memory.

No one came to help Luka, not this time she was alone, her worst fear. "Alone…" echoed through the memory, sounded like Silk's voice; it was eerily to hear, made most of the group shivered.

Alone, the one word that pierce their hearts, it was true that in Luka's time of need, she was alone; a reason she doesn't allow others to help her while she grown older, because she always end up alone. Not even Pierce, who promised her that she would never be alone, wasn't there, wasn't here to help Luka.

The tiger tighten his grip around his prey and took off in the direction of his house, farer away from the bandit's house but closer to Sabo's hideout.

The memory started getting fuzzy, and soon it went completely white. They could hear Luka's rugged pants, trying to get the air she needed. Wind could still be felt by the Strawhats; it was like daggers on their skin, that's how fast the tiger was running.

"What's happening?" asked Nami.

"I think Luka pasted out from the wounds," said Chopper.

Sanji turned a bit and faced Ace, the one who caused these events to happen in the first place. Ace, the unlucky bastard, ran and hides behind the hugest thing around, the ROBOT FRANKY! (Sounds effects: clapping and cheering) "YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji yelled at Ace, fire was exploding off of his body, Ace was impress since the cook didn't have a devil fruit.

*Thump* the place that the group was at shakes, knocking the entire group on the ground. The memory returned, the object that made the shake, Luka, was on the ground inside of a cave. This cave was a perfect match to Scar's Cave (Loin King), bones were prompt up against the walls. Little light shined in the cave, leaving the group with very little to see. What they could see was a blood trail that runs from Luka's dumping body to the exit of the cave. It looked around midnight, another reason for the lessen light.

Luka slowly lifted her head up and looked around, she didn't like the location she was in. "Pierce? Anyone there? Hello?" she called out.

Bad move, a black/orange figure moved from his resting place, a slow growl echo on the walls of the cave. He slowly encircled Luka, right to left. Luka, to scared to move, stay in the same place, she couldn't move an inch (like Usopp).

Finally getting past her fears, Luka scooted back against the cave wall, a couple bones knocked down, it frighten her. She screamed, the tiger moved forward to its prey.

*Squeal!* came from outside the cave, it didn't sounds dangerous but it did sound commanding. Chopper looked up, tears in his eyes.

Everyone looked at him, with WTF expressions. "What is it?" asked Robin.

"Look!" Chopper said, he pointed to the exit. They all turned their heads and seen two animals. "They told Luka to run."

Luka, who heard the noise, turned her had and looked at the exit. She smiled and said, "Needles! Mama Needles!" Yes these were the two porcupines from Luka saved in the rain.

The tiger, noticing new prey, changed his targets to the new company, his new meal.

Needles looked at Luka and grunted. "She told Luka to run and leave them there," translated Chopper.

"Those are some honorable porcupines," said Zoro.

Luka, who gotten half of the meaning, to run, slowly dragged her body across the wall. Blood was smeared on the wall, but the tiger didn't care, all he wanted was some food. He jumped at the porcupines; they dodged and made him hurt his large nose on the ground. Luka took that chance to run out of the cave, leaving behind her two saviors.

(The following is disgusting)The porcupines, too glad about saving their friend, didn't see that the tiger made another move. Luka turned her head back and seen it all, both of the porcupines were in his month, chewed with blood spiraling out.

Luka hold her mouth, but it didn't stop the tears from coming out. She ran and ran, until she gotten to a tree, which was where she was going to rest. "Needles, why?" she said while crying. She hid her face in her knees and started crying more than ever, one of her last friends died. How many of her friends had to die? First it was Jason Jr. (mentioned in first couple chapters) who died, then all of her other friends left, or she had to leave them. Now one of her last friends died in front of her eyes, nothing could change that.

Luka was official alone; there was only one hope to turn too, Ace.

The scene flashed and they were by the bandit's house. Luka was walking wards it, limply but cleaned. It seemed like Luka cleaned herself, not good enough, on the way 'home'. Her hair was dangling, drench wet, from her scape; her cloths were still stained with blood and grass stains, some tears across her midsection where the Tiger bite her; and scratches on her face. Her knee was scratch from the tree falling on her, but it wasn't as bad as the marks that the Tiger left. The sight of their captain made their stomachs grumpy.

"She looks not super" said Franky.

"Luka-Chan even looks beautiful even during her saddest moments," said the 'Love-Cook'.

"She looks badder than I remember," commented Ace.

"Did you do anything about it?" asked Nami, knowing the answer since she seen what Ace has done to Luka. Ace grunted but he didn't answer, no one needed a answer from him they already knew it; he didn't do nothing since he used to try 'killing' Luka.

Luka, the one being talked about, moaned as she gotten to the door. She leaned on the door, she was tired from crying all night about Needles; the door opened and she got knocked down. Ace was in the doorway, not liking the sight of his victim that was still alive. He grunted at Luka and moved past her, he was going to hunt again. She fell asleep on the pavement, it hurts to much o move.

A moment later Dogra moved to closed the door, he screamed when he saw Luka. "BOSS! Luka came back!"

Dadan appeared at the doorway and moaned at the sight. "She came back" she said in a depressed voice.

"Looks like Luka wasn't very much welcomed there," said Usopp.

"Luka-san wasn't really welcomed anywhere," said Robin.

"Dadan was hoping that Luka died in the forest so she wouldn't have to take care of another monster," said Ace.

"That's how she was when I came here," said Sabo, finally speaking in the first time for a while.

"You lived here? When?" asked Chopper. He, plus the group, hasn't seen small Sabo in the memory let.

"I'll after-" he was cut off by a elbow, Ace's.

"Shut it" Ace said to Sabo to keep him from spilling the secret, which was going to happen soon.

Robin seen Ace's reactions and figured to keep a eye out for the 'after' part.

"Did you tried to kill Luka too?" asked Brook.

Sabo, surprised by his correct guess, almost choked on his tongue. "I'm taking that as a yes," said Brook.

Sanji was already beating Sabo up for the later action that took placed. Sabo was bruise by the time Sanji was finished, Ace was just laughing since someone else gotten a beating.

Now getting back to the memory, Luka was throw inside. She was in a dark room, no food, clothes, or water was given to her to help her injuries. No one came that night, everyone was eating, while Luka was sitting in the dark room.

She was in the corner of the room, no pillow or blanket, she couldn't sleep; it was much easier to sleep in the forest than in this dark and lonely place. At least in teh forest there were animals/insects around, but in this room there was nothing to keep Luka company; that was until the door opened.

Luka looked up and seen a rooster-looking man, Magra. He had some towels, bucket of water, and a pair of clothing, one of Ace's hand-downs. He slowly sat down in front of Luka, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Luka, surprised that someone came, look up. She smiled at the man, making him blush of her cutest. Magra started wiping her dirty arms down with warm water. "Thanks Mr. Rooster" said Luka. That comment made the group chuckle.

Magra chuckled, "I'm not a rooster, I'm Magra."

"Magra? Well thanks Magra."

He kept cleaning Luka's injuries, "What happen?"

"I fell down a cliff," Luka answered, well she did tell him some of what happen.

"You wouldn't get injuries like there from a cliff" said Magra, but he didn't push Luka to give him a answer. After a other moment of slience he thought of something else to say, "Boss isn't mean; she just isn't good with children, none of us are. She was pushed into being a mother by Garp-san, which is why she comes off as not liking children; but underneath she's a good-hearted woman."

"She is? I thought she was a man," said Luka.

Magra looked around, hoping not to see his boss. His boss, Dadan, doesn't like being mistaken as a male. That action made Luka giggle, returning Magra into a calm state.

"Magra is the closet Luka has a father-figure," said Robin.

"She doesn't have many other opinions," said Zoro.

After cleaning Luka up, Magra left so she could changed into her 'new cloths' which the group couldn't seen. The memory flashed after Magra kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

The next memory was short, Luka was awaken when she heard the door opened for the second time that night. Ace walked into the room, not looking at Luka. He went over to his normal spot on the floor, somehow gotten a blanket and pillow and fell asleep.

Luka was about to walk over there to get some warmth, but a growl coming from Ace kept her away. Soon the memory fainted.

The scene flashed again, they were in the same forest but different route. This route was more walkable than the last. Luka was following Ace, again, denies her last injuries.

"She shouldn't be walking with those injuries," said concerned Chopper.

"It not like we can change that," said Zoro.

Ace ran across the bridge, a shorten one that was stable by metal. Underneath was a slow current that opens to a pond; which was a death for Luka and Ace was certain of that. He waited till Luka crossed it till he pushed her in the water.

"Do you have a thing for pushing Luka-san in the water?" asked Brook.

"That's what it looks like" said Ace, rubbing his head since he should have been kicked by the cook. He turns around and seen Sanji was being stopped by Franky and Usopp, this was the second time that Franky saved Ace.

"With Luka-san while having a death fruit, that could well kill her," noted Robin.

"I didn't know at the time," Ace said.

"If it wasn't for Luka being rubber, than she would have been dead," said Usopp with a note of worry in his voice. That comment made Ace rub his head harder, an action that shows his regret.

Luka was screaming for help, which came very shortly. The route that Ace chose this time was close to the bandits' living quarters so they could hear her screams. Dogra and Magra ran outside to help Luka out of the water.

"What happen?" asked Magra in a curtained voice. He looked around for any sign of trouble.

"I was following Ace and fell into the river," said Luka. She wasn't going to tell on Ace, not If she wanted to be his friend.

"Ace? Did he do that to you?" asked Dogra.

Luka started to sweat; she turned her head to the side and pinches her lips together, a sure sign saying she was lying. "Nope… I fell."

That expression on Luka's face made everyone chuckle.

Dogra wasn't believing her, "That demon kid" he mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Demon kid?" asked Luka.

"Oh, don't you know? Ace is the son of Gold Rogers," said Magra. Dogra gave him a look and Magra grasped his mouth, he wasn't thinking of the words he said.

"_Because that child would have the blood of the devil" said a man's voice._

"Magra! You can't tell people about that!" complained Dogra but Luka wasn't listening anymore.

"So Luka already knew of your father," said Sabo.

"She knew about mine while I never knew of hers till seeing her memory," said Ace.

"She knew about both of our but like Silk said, we didn't know nothing about hers," said Sabo, a little regretful.

"Don't say that, Luka doesn't care about anyone's past as soon as she welcomes them into her life. She made all of us join her without caring about our past, I'm a pirate hunter but Luka never cared, hell she thought it was cool," said Zoro.

Each one of the Strawhats had something to say after that speech. All of them went around in a circle telling the brothers about their past.

"I'm _ex-thief_, but she never cared," said Nami.

"I'm a liar but she always listens," said Usopp.

"I'm a dream-caster cook who _wouldn't_ leave the Baratie till Luka-Chan showed up," said Sanji as he took a huff of his cigar.

"I'm a monster who _had _no friends till she told me to join her crew," said Chopper.

"I'm a Super Half-robot, who stole from pirates" said Franky.

"I'm a wanted criminal since I was eight," said Robin. "And also a past enemy of Luka-san's," she added.

"I'm already dead, Yohohoh. Luka-san asked me to join the first moment she seen me," Brook said with a smile.

Sabo looked at the crew and figured to join in. "I'm a noble's kid who didn't want to be borne as a noble, but Ace and Luka never cared." That surprised some of the crew, who would have thought that Sabo, a noble's child, who lived with the two greatest kins ever.

Ace looked up; they were waiting for him to say something. "I'm a demon's child, but no one cared other me, not even Sabo or Luka cared."

Everyone looked at each, relief was the vibes giving off of the crew; but none of them was paying attention to the memory. The memory was of Luka being placed on Magra's shoulders and Dogra carrying his load of cloths, which they were supposed to be washing.

The memory flashed, scaring some of the crew since they were talking about different matters than watching the memory.

The scene changed while all of the group was in a circle form the earlier talk. "Oh, look, a new memory," said Chopper.

"So we get to witness another attempted murder," said Zoro. Ace's face turned red since this was true.

"I wonder if this involve throwing her into water again," said Brook.

"Just watch!" said Nami as she hit Brook's head, well skull.

Just as she said, Luka was walking in front of them. They were still in the forest, but this time it was dark, moonlight shined through the tree branches. A wolf howled in the distance, it chilled Usopp and Luka. She hide behind a tree till she worked her courage up again to follow her path in the forest. "Where are you, Ace?" asked Sabo, he pointed Ace.

"I've no clue, maybe this is a memory that doesn't revolve around me?" suggested Ace.

"If it wasn't to follow you, then why would she be walking at night?" asked Franky.

"We are about to find out," said Robin.

Luka started walking again, stepping between the damaged trees. This part of the forest was a different version of a graveyard, only with trees. *Crack* a branch broke. Luka turned around to the noise, "Needles? Ohh, right. Pierce, are you out there?"

"Man, I thought I could surprised you," said a small boy walking out of the trees. He clothing were too big for him, like two sizes to big. His hair was shaved, but he was still dirty.

"PIERCE!" shouted Luka as she ran to hug him.

"Whoa," he said as she jumped on him. "It's only been a week, Luka, you act like you've been gone for decades."

"But I didn't think I would see you so soon," said Luka.

"Well, at least you gotten my message."

Luka cocked her head to the right, "What message?"

"Oh.. well it doesn't matter now, as long as you're here."

"What did you want, then?"

"I wanted to tell you, I'm leaving the island. My uncle, the bar owner, decided to send me off to West Blue with other relatives," Pierce said in a depressed voice.

"When are you leaving?"

"End of the month, so I wanted to meet up again before it's too late."

"Ahh... that's no fun," complained Luka, she crossed her arms.

"Why am I getting a feeling these are his last moments?" asked Usopp.

"Don't spoil the movie!" said Franky.

"THIS ISN"T A MOVIE, IT'S LUKA-CHAN'S MEMORY!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh right," said Franky.

"A month? Why does that kept getting repeated?" said Zoro as he turned to the two brothers.

"We don't know!" said the brother in unison.

"Oh, you should met my new friend!" said Luka as she grab his hand to run off.

"Friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I think so, he pushed me in a river and tried to kill me," said Luka with a huge smile planted on her face.

"What type of friend is that?! You're a devil fruit user, you could have died!"

"He's right," said Robin.

_"...child would have the blood of the devil" a voice echo in the distance, it was the same as before. _

_"So am I a devil? ...Because Gramps said my dad is the most wanted man in the sea and my mother kills people," a voice that sounded like Luka echoed in her air.  
_

"Yep!" was all that Luka said on the subject.

Pierce face-palmed at his friend's trust in others; something that could get her killed in the future. "What else happen since you've moved?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Luka thought a moment before repliing. "I lived mountain bandits,"

"Jerks, how could your Gramps do that, doesn't he know that one of them was about to kill you!" Pierce said as his hands rose in the air.

"Shishishi... Okay, well I live with this 'man' lady, Dadan, a rooster-man named Magra, also a elf named Dogra!"

That comment made all of the group chuckle, mostly Ace and Sabo since they used to lived with those three. "A rooster-man? Elf? Are you sure you don't live in Fairy Tale land?"

"Nope, it's true!" said Luka.

Pierce didn't ask again, since he knew Luka wouldn't lie, well she was bad at lying in the first place. "And what about you new friend?" he asked with curious in his voice.

"Oh Ace! He's three years older than me, I think he's mute since he doesn't talk though."

"Ace? Mute? Hahaha, yeah right!" said Sabo, who was given a punch for that comment.

"Mute?" questioned Pierce.

"Yep! Also he's strong, him took down a boar, also a huge tree that felled... ops," said Luka.

"It fell on you?!" Pierce stated it more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah and it crushed me into a cliff; luckily I gotten out."

"Is there any more?" asked Pierce.

"Oh I fell into a river and a tiger tried to eat me," blurted out Luka. She wasn't about to tell him the part about Needles, it was a bit too soon for that.

"Didn't you say that Ace pushed you into one?" said Pierce.

"Yeah!"

Pierce face-palmed again, this talk wasn't going anywhere with Luka's mindset.

"Oh! We should play a game!" yelled Luka. "You're it!"

"Why am I always 'it'?"

"Because you can never catch me~" teased Luka from her spot on the tree.

"That's why," Pierce mumbled to himself.

The scene flashed and it returned to Luka in the fores by herself again. Only difference from last memory was that it was Dawn, and Luka was a bit tired. She walked pass the broken trees that were passed in the first trip.

*GROWL* Came from a tunnel; Luka headed wards it for adventure. Inside was dark and scary, it remind the group of the Tiger's hideout. Luka ducked her head inside of the tunnel but the growl came from outside. She turned around and there was a black bear on his legs, growling at the intruder. Luka yelped and ran away from the tunnel.

The bear came jogging behind her, crawls were out and it's head was wet from the morning's meal. Luka stopped and looked around for anywhere to get away from the craze bear.

She spotted a tree with low branched that she could climb. "Gomu Gomu no-" she yelled as her hands stretchered to the nearest branch. Her recoil made her hit the branch with full force, loosening some teeth. After the attack, she climb onto it, and onto the next few branches.

The bear stayed on the ground, crawls were stitching the branch. "Growl..." the bear roared at the tree. Luka looked down and spitted at the bear, landing right in the face. "Go away bear!" she warned the bear.

Bear wasn't going to listen to her, he sat in front of the tree waiting for his prey to climb down. He could last all day waiting for Luka to climb down the tree, into his small trap. The bear huffed at it's smart plan for it's prey, leaving Luka dumbfound since she had no clue what was going on.


	8. Days of Torture

The memory fast forwarded, taking the group ahead. It was later in the evening, Luka was still in the tree, and bear was still at the bottom.

"I GOT THIS ONE!" yelled a young boy, his figure was fuzzy in the shadows. He ran up to the bear, light cam down and showed himself. It was younger Ace, his pipe was high as he hit the bear. The bear growled, but he wasn't much of a match to the little boy, the boy been living here for ages, making him powerful.

Luka looked over the ledge, her mouth opened and came out, "He lied, he isn't mute!"

"That's the first time Luka heard him talking, and he didn't even notice her," said Sabo.

"Wasn't you behind me at the time, you didn't even notice her either!" accused Ace, he pointed his finger at Sabo.

Ace, the younger, was beating the bear, pounding it till it's light went off. "Nice job Ace!" a voice came from the shadows.

Luka paled, "It's a ghost~"

"Hahahaha, she thought you was a ghost!" laughed Ace.

"At least I'm not mute!" Sabo said right back.

Luka, still in the tree, got smack with something, causing the memory to wobbly. She was throw back form the force of the blow, sending her out of the trees. She fell on the ground, bouncy to the edge of a cliff. Her devil fruit wasn't helpful at times.

At the edge of the cliff, Luka fell, she screamed. She tried to hold onto something but her rubber powers wasn't that tame let, wasn't able to hold her up long enough. Her grip slipped and she felled down the cliff.

The memory stopped right there, not showing anything else. THe group looked as if the movie they were watching was paused from no where.

"What happens next?" asked Chopper.

"It was all up to fate," said Zoro.

The memory came back, it was night time again. Luka wobbled into the room, not having a blanket of pillow. She was walking to the bump in the room, the spot Ace was sleeping. Ace's eye light up, and he sent a growl. When Luka didn't move, he kicked her across the room. Luka just stayed in her place and looked at the wall. A tear was about to fall from her eye, the eye with the scar underneath. She held herself, trying not to be a crybaby infront of Ace. She hugged her knees and slowly rocked herself to sleep.

The next memory cam on, repeating the night process: Luka walking to Ace, Ace growls, Luka hugs herself in the corner. Each time it happened, the tears actually left the eyelashes, and she cried longer each time. She was alone in this house, Pierce was leaving, and she was alone. The group looked at older Ace each time the memory happened, to watch his reaction.

Ace, watching his past self, was regretting that. He held his fist together, making his fingers white. He shook each time he growled or kicked Luka across the room, each time adding a tally to the things he done to Luka. Didn't Slik say they were watching Luka's most painful memories? If that was so, then Ace caused her a lot of pain, which he never thought twice about.

The scene fast forwarded past the next four days, they were shown how Ace was treating Luka at night. This time the scene was in the forest, again, in daylight hours. Luka was following Ace again till she lost him, he was out of sight. Luka's hands went up to her face, searching the trees or oncoming attacks from her missing 'friend'. Each one of the group sweat dropped since this time Ace just hide behind a tree to get away from Luka's preying eyes. "Ace! You there?!" she screamed into the forest.

No answer came back since Ace kept going his way since Luka went searching in another direction, not following his path.

"She's heading back to Dadan's house," reported Sabo.

"Why after following him all the way out?" asked Usopp.

"Strawhat doing something else," said Franky. He was right, Luka tied each hand to a two and was pulling herself backwards. This was Luka's version of a slingshot, except she was the whole thing. Luka stepped farther back, not much distance in her arm length since she couldn't stretch that far. Taking one more step, Luka let go and shoot herself in the direction that wasn't by Ace's or Dadan's house. The entire group followed her with their eyes, she was starting to make a arch downwards.

"This is much like the cannon on the Marine Ship," said Brook. He was talking about the memory showing Luka first meeting Lola and taking a trip with her Gramps.

"Except this time the deadly forest is below her," said Robin. Usopp and Chopper looked at her like she was crazy since her tone was so calm about Luka.

"Don't worry, we know she lives," said Zoro.

The scene changed again and their were watching Luka being dragged off by some monkeys. "Have we seen those monkeys before?" asked Sanji.

"Those are the same ones Luka trained with," said Chopper.

He was right, these were the monkeys the Garp used to train Luka with.

Luka, being herself, was giggling. She thought this was funny that the monkeys were dragging her off after she flew in and knocked their livestock down.

"What could be painful about this?" asked Ace.

"Maybe Luka suffered a great lost during her stay with the monkeys," suggested Robin. Her tone to the whole thing frighten Usopp and Chopper, again.

"What else could she lose?" asked Nami.

"We are about to see," said Zoro as he was walking behind the group of monkeys and their captive.

"They are dead-meat if they harm Luka-chan!" Sanji said.

Usopp leaned over to Sabo's ears, "I would watch out if I was you or Ace."

Sabo gasped, he forgot about the Swordsman and Cook's angry earlier from that one comment. "When will this end!" Sabo asked the skies since this was going to be a lucky trip for him or Ace; but that what happens when you're mean to someone.

"What's this?" Nami said as she stopped in her tracks, making the group behind her bump into one other.

Robin stepped out and viewed the scene. This was the Monkey's living spaces, old treehouses were built and being used. In the center of all of this was a small offering table, the place the monkeys were heading. "Luka is going to be an offering to their gods," she told the group.

"OFFERING?!" everyone said in unison. They weren't expecting this to happen. But the next memory didn't show what happened.

The next memory came into view, this time they were at the house. Luka opened the door, a smiled planted on her face, which was full of bandages of who knows what.

"Heya! You going out somewhere again today, Ace?" Luka asked the walking figure.

Ace had a blue shirt on, pipe in hand, and ignored Luka. "Take me with you! Let's be friends!" Luka said, which she asked more more than the crew could count. She raised her hands in the air to get his attention, it didn't work since all he did was look back and ran from her.

Ace, the older one, chuckled at this scene, this made him nostalgia.

"Oh...WAIT" Luka called after him. She was running to gain up to him, but he was farther ahead.

"Boss! She's chasing after Ace again!" called Dogra who was sitting atop of a ladder. It looked like the bandits were rebuilding or improving their house. Or in Dogra's case, hanging the clothes on the line.

Dadan came out of the house, a toothbrush screeching against her teeth, toothpaste flowing out of her mouth. "HEY! You're supposed to be doing chores!" Dadan called after Luka.

"Luka and chores don't go together," sighed Nami.

Luka turned around, stretched her under eye lid, and held out her tongue, "DON'T WANNA!"

That made the crew, plus brothers, laugh at her action.

Luka ran, but the group could still hear Dadan in the background. She was complaining, "The damn kid won't listen to me at all!"

Magra appeared to calm her down, she just told him to chase after Luka.

"HEY!" Luka called after Ace again.

Ace was just walking in the forest, pipe ready to strike.

Luka ran faster, soon Ace figured to run since she was catching up to him. He changed direction, since a rock was in the way, and Luka followed. It was like cat and mouse, cept Ace was smarter than Luka.

They were running around, going under trees, which caused Luka to crash on her head, and jumping across the lake. Ace was doing it Tarzan on the vines, rocking up the cliff, and watched from his point on the rocks.

"ACE! ACE! LET"S BE FRIENDS!" Luka called as she gotten to the crocodile-filled lake, which Ace got across of.

"Do you have a thing with water?" asked Franky to Ace.

"Nah, there was just lots of them in the forest," answered Ace.

Luka jumped onto what she thought was a rock, awakening the crocodiles in the lake. She screamed, crocodile were alert at the new prey. By then the group could see that Ace left her there.

The crocodile closed it's mouth, Luka had her legs stretch, causing it not to close. She was screaming her head off, while the other crocodiles snapped her jaws waiting for her to come their way. She hopped up, causing that one crocodile's mouth to shut.

"ACE! HELP!" She screamed as she hopped onto the next crocodile, which wasn't as ready as the rest. He opened her jaw, but Luka was on top of it. She walked on top of it's head, above the eyes. The one on the rock snapped, catching Luka surprised as she shifted back on that one crocodile's shout.

The first one came over and smacking it's mouth on the others shout, Luka was in the air. Soon a fight between crocodiles broke out, and Luka sneak away.

"Luck..." Zoro said.

"Sometimes she has the best of luck, on other times she has the worst," said Sabo.

"At least she manage to live," said Usopp.

"The Gods sure love her," said Chopper. Zoro huffed, it went unnoticed by the group.

The scene changed, this was the nineteenth day. This memory began teh same as the last, Luka opened the door of the bandit's house, and called out to the walking Ace.

"WAIT!" Luka yelled as he went underneath an sleeping bandit.

"She was sure determined to get to you," said Brook.

Luka ran after him, and a bandit called to Dadan.

She popped out of the house, no toothbrush, and yelled, "WORK! You little brat!"

"I wish that would work..."said Nami.

"There's no point in talking to her," said Dogra as he appeared in the scene.

"GET HER BACK HERE!" She demanded, much like she did to Magra the last memory.

"Right..." mumbled Dogra as the scene faded out.

Luka was chasing after Ace, let again. "I won't lose sight of you today!" she declared.

Ace ran to a cliff, jumping from one to the other much like last time. "I can do that too!" she said as she hopped from one to the other. When she was halfway up, rocks came bouncing down.

'Ace..." was thought in everyone's minds.

"AHH!" Luka screamed as they came down onto her. She dodge them as they landed on the ground. Luka slammed down on the ground, causing her legs to bleed. She looked up but Ace wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Didn't she said she wouldn't lose sight?" asked Sabo as a joke. He was hit by Ace and Sanji for that comment.

Sabo held his head, his hat fell on the ground. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!" he complained.

"You deserved it," Ace remarked as he looked at his hand, pretending not to take notice of the damage he caused on Sabo's head.

"Shouldn't be badmouthing Luka-Chan~!" Sanji defended his attack on the brother.

Sabo picked up in hat, covering the bumps on his head and muttered under his breath. He truly didn't know who was worst when it came to Luka, Ace or the cook. Ace, he could see why he wanted to protect Luka, he was her brother; but the cook on the other hand, gave Sabo a disgusted feeling whenever Sanji would turn heart-mode over Luka. Sabo held a finger up to his chin, maybe the cook was in love with his sister? If he was, this would be a good reason to kill him.

Sabo flashed Sanji a deadly glare. Sanji held his ground since he thought Sabo still held a grudge against him hitting him, how wrong he was...

"Look!" said Usopp, snapping the two boys out of their tense area.

"What is this place?" asked Chopper. They were in a misty place, age overtaken most of the things around here. The vines were connected with the trees, and you couldn't see anymore than three meters in front of you.

"It sends me back to Thriller Bark," Brook said with a shiver.

"Oh yeah, I remember this," Ace said with a grin. Franky elbowed him, since he seem to forgot what it meant if it was shown...painful for Luka.

"How did you manage to get here? This is like the other side of the island!" Sabo said as he took in what he was seeing.

"Luka was following me, I was trying to lose her."

"Seems like you did," Zoro grunted. It pulled all of the group's attention to what he was talking about.

Luka was in the middle of it all, a stick in her hands and a other hand above her head like a look out. She was searching for the missing Ace, she didn't see what was behind her.

A snake hissed, it's red tongue flowed out of it's mouth. He turned his large head, his body move to the movement.

He opened his mouth widely, and this was when Luka took notice of the large snake. She turned around and screamed at it's size.

"Where are you, Ace?" Nami asked him.

He pointed to the tree close to them, his smaller self was sitting on a branch watching the display of the annoying girl being eaten by the large snake.

"You didn't help Luka! AT ALL!" screamed Usopp.

"I don't even see why she thinks so highly of you..." Sanji said slowly.

"You'll see later on," Sabo and Ace said in unison.

"Must be good," Brook said.

"Is that when you don't try to kill her?" asked Nami.

Both brothers chose not to answer that.

"DRAGON! IT'S A DRAGON!" Luka yelled at the huge beast in front of her. She away from it, it was too large for her to even harm. Ace, the younger one, just took off when the memory ended.

The next memory flashed on, this time the two siblings were on a cliff. Luka was acting like a lion, hidden in the grass, while Ace was her prey.

She jumped, hurling wards him. "ACE!" she screamed.

Ace, not surprised by the sudden attack, swiftly jumped up and kicked her in her back, sending her off. She hurled down the cliff, which was a high point.

*SMACK* her head crashed into a small bird's nest. Some of the smaller birds flew away, but the group could hear the eggs being cracked.

She completed destroy the nest, and she was going to pay. The mother and father of the nest came back when it happen. One bite her hat, the other took a bite out of her rubber mouth.

They flew, taking Luka with them. She was holding onto her beloved hat as they flew, closing her eyes in case they tried to peck them out.

The memory flashed again, this time it was a flashback of Garp's training, before her devil fruit.

Luka was being tied to a dozen of balloons, Garp just smiled as she flew in the air.

"Ain't this child abuse?" asked Usopp.

"A Marine disobeying the law..." Robin said.

"How dare he treat Luka-Chan like that!" thundered Sanji.

At first she was screaming about the height when she flew over Party's Bar, Makino's Bar. After getting use to it, it was like sightseeing, till the balloons started to pop.

Luka cried as she was lowered into the air, less and less balloons were filled with air. Soon only two was left, well one since a small bee came by and popped it.

Luka screamed as she fell. Her landing point was the ocean, which she couldn't swim.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM!" yelled Chopper as he held his horns.

Her scream could be heard as the flashback ended and they saw the two birds holding onto Luka's face. Pain was twisted into her tiny face, making the Strawhat's skin crawl.

The memory skipped, not showing what happened next. In this memory, there was no sound, no voice, no noise, but it was very short.

Luka was pushed. 'Ace did it..." thought most of the group. She felled into the waiting river below. Pinata was waiting for this new food to come into their mouths.

"They're smiling!" Franky said as he pointed the the pack of Pinata.

"Wouldn't you if you seen free food coming your way?" asked Sanji.

"Luka is their food," said Zoro.

The memory started to fade as she landed into the river. It was static when it came too, Magra and Dogra were above Luka, who was pouring water out of her mouth.

"They saved her," said Brook.

"It would look bad for them when Garp comes," said Zoro.

"Dadan-san sent them to find her," said Robin.

The memory flashed, taking all of the Strawhats, and brothers, to the next memory. It started the same like the others, Luka opening the door and yelling "ACE!" while following after him. It was similar to the previous memories, except it was a windy day. The trees were moving from the pressure of the wind, the sky was darkening like a incoming storm was coming. Pieces of nature life went blowing past, wood, rocks, frogs, and acorns, each one went pass Luka.

"Foreshadowing..." Robin mumbled as she watched the things went flying. She have a feeling this wasn't a normal memory of Luka getting chase or drowning, the feeling in the air was too...mystery, it felt like something bad was going to happen.

She was in a hurry since the wind made it hard to spot Ace; who of course was running away from her. He wasn't having a hard time avoiding the elevated pieces of the earth, to him it was like lower-class training. He jumped, dodge, and kicked the pieces in front of him as if he was playing kick-ball.

Luka, on the other hand, was having a difficult time since she couldn't even stay on the ground. The wind kept picking her up and pushing her back, away from Ace. She would reclaim the amount she lost to the wind, only to be push back again. She huffed and called out to Ace to help her, to wait for her; he didn't do neither.

She was on her own with this howling wind, she lifted her foot to take a step. The wind rushed underneath and pulled her up in the air, lifting both of her feet so she didn't have anything to hold onto. Luka was a paper in the wind, the wind gusted pulling her back behind the bandit's house.

Nami held her mouth when pieces of wood came too close to Luka's body. She was holding in the squeal of seeing Luka in this trap of disadvanage, since Luka couldn't use her rubber powers and she couldn't protect herself.

Chopper hide his eyes, this made him remember the part about Garp's training with the balloons and the flight with the birds. He peeked behind his eyes as soon as the piece of sharp wood punctured Luka's right arm. He screamed as did the rest of the crew.

"AHH!" Luka howled at the impact. She held her arm as she was lowering down in the air. The air was going down, less pressure, so Luka was starting to fall. Smash, her back slammed against a wooden tree. A tree branch fell down and captured her legs, but she wasn't noticing. The wood in her arm was more important than being trapped under a tree. She looked around crazy, she had no clue what to do with the piece of wood that came out of her tiny arm.

"If Luka pulls it out, pain and blood would remain, maybe even lots of damage to her arm. If she kept it in, the wound would get infected. Neither chose would help in anyway," said Chopper.

Usopp was shaking a bit, he wasn't a fan of blood or pain, or damage, infection, the list could on go.

Luka poked it and screamed, the piece of wood rubbed against many of her nerves, sending pain to her brain. The memory flashed back in time, a flashback.

_"I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG A GIRL CAN BE" yelled Luka from the top of a ship. She had a knife in her hand, watching the pirates from below. _

_"_Are we really watching this again?" asked Brook.

Usopp and Chopper shivered, they didn't want to see this memory again, not after seeing the wood in her arm, but it's not like they could stop it.

_"Look Luka's doing something funny again__"_

"Funny, this is the totally opposite," commented Franky._."_

_"I wonder what it is."_

_"I will sure get a kick out of this" said Shanks, he was chuckling.  
_

"Sure, he will. He's going to be running from his chair..." said Nami.

_They all crowded around Luka, much like the last time. Luka pulled the knife close to her face that was placed in her hand, really close. The knife went through her skin, right under her eye. Blood came out, all over. Shanks and his crew were panicking at the scene of the blood pouring out. The crew, since they arleady seen this memory, held their lunch. This was a bad memory that was shown two times to the group. Lucky for them, the flashback soon ended.  
_

She calmed down, this was a time for prove she wasn't a crybaby or a weak girl, even if a few tears were flowing from her left eye. She clenched her month and held the branch from her legs, freeing them. Next part was the hard part, moving. Luka held onto her injured arm, grunting at the pain it caused. She closed her eyes and stood up, keeping her arm at the same angle. Each time she moved, her body shook.

Franky was sadden by the display of Luka's power. A average kid, no person, would be screaming their heads off, or crying till their mother's came and squeal.

"Fuck..." was all that Ace could said, his own memory failed to remember this. He didn't even remember most of the memories before friending Luka, since they were all hurtful to his sister, something he kinda regretted.

Sabo rubbed his arm, the same place where the wood punctured Luka's skin. He twitched every time that Luka shook, she was holding in all the pain.

"Luka-Chan is so strong~!" Sanji, like, shouted at her display.

The other Strawhats were displeased with the wound. Each one had their own face of horror, two of them being blank.

The memory ended, the wood was still in her arm...

The next memory popped up, this time it was bright unlike the last day. Luka, who could be seen didn't get a full night rest, popped out of bed when she heard the room's door closed behind Ace. She jumped out of bed, "Ouch!" she said as she looked down. "Oh yeah, I forgot, shishishi." She looked around for anything to relief the oncoming pain from the wood splintered in her arm.

Chopper's body fidgeted. The surrounding area of the wood was red, it was starting to get infected. Some parts of her arm was purple from the current of blood being cut, but he knew that healed since Luka could fully used her arm, but it still frighten him. Maybe some past injuries from her childhood hasn't been fully healed, her scar underneath her eye was healed but badly damage, her scratches from following Ace was recovering, but what else could transfer over into her teenage years.

She couldn't find nothing in the small bare room, nothing to help or heal the piece of wood inside of her. Luka moaned, this was going to be very hard for her to chase Ace, but she had too. Luka turned around, her eyes brighten at the sight of the blanket that Ace sometimes used. "Ace wouldn't care, would he?" Luka asked out loud, bubt she was already wrapping her arm over her shoulder. It looked like a badly messed up sling, but it was all child could do. Luka wasn't liking the idea of not moving her arm, but it relaxed the pain since it wasn't moving. She let out a long sigh, now it was time to get Ace!

"So that's how my blanket got holes!" yelled Ace, who was hit by Sanji and Nami. Sanji was talking about something about treating a lady, while Nami thought he was rude, evil, because of all of the things he did to Luka, and he was worried about a blanket!

She hurled out the door, knocking some of the bandits out of the way.

"Boss! Luka leaving again!" yelled Magra, it seems like he's been on Luka duty.

"Stupid brat, not doing any chores..." mumbled Dadan who was tired of Luka's antics, and she couldnt' do nothing about it. The damn kid wouldn't even listen to her! How was she suppose to get that rotten brat to do anything in this house! Dadan just hoped the wildness gotten her, one less problem for her to deal with, hell take Ace too.

"She had something around her arm..." said Dogra as he walked into the house. Water was split on him... 'Luka did it'.

"Could she be injured?" asked Magra as he held his hand up.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" stormed off Dadan.

"Luka has such a great mother- figure..." Nami said sarcastic.

"Dadan sure wasn't fit for the job," said Sabo.

The memory skipped, they were back in the forest. Unlike the rest of the memories, a black tiger was in front of a screaming Luka. The tiger was looking at Luka like she was meat on a stick, which she kinda was since the piece of wood was still inside her tiger circled Luka, growling at the figure. Luka, who was in the mood for showing strength, went up to the tiger and punched it. The tiger backed away before the punch made contact, Luka was angry that her hit missed it's mark.

As Luka jumped back down to face the tiger, her sling racked, making her groan. The wood wiggled, a streak of blood spouted out. The tiger sniffed the air, and a small smile was his expression, the blood smelled good. He was like a shark drawn to blood, expect this was on land and he wasn't a shark. He took a step forward and snapped, Luka did the same to show she taken his challenge, something the tiger loved.

"This isn't good..." said Usopp.

"She's hurt!" yelled Chopper.

"This is just a small challenge for Luka," said Zoro as he watched from one eye. No one else talked, he was right, this was a time of pain and of a challenge for their young captain.

Nami, who was still mad from the earlier statement, hit Ace on his head.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because it's your fault!"

"I know that already! Don't you think I do! I've been watching the same memories as you!" Ace said since these were his feelings. He did regret his past self, but he was young and guarded, and Luka was able to open him up.

"LUKA! DOGRA SHE'S OVER HERE!" yelled Magra as he ran out from teh trees. Dogra appeared next to him. They both looked at the two in the middle, Luka and a blood-thirsty tiger.

The memory started to black out after this, but mild voices could be heard, who said them wasn't noticed, they were just words with no master.

"Luka come here!"

"Watch out!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"RUN!"

"Why do you have a stick in your arm?

"HELP ME PULL IT OUT!"

"Blood! Boss!"

"Get something!"

The scene flashed, like ti did many times before, but something was different than last memory. Luka was actually inside the house! But the group noticed why. Her upper arm was wrapped in bandages, most likely from wood.

"They finally cleaned her up," said Chopper. Ever since they watched Luka living with the bandits, she been by herself, healed by herself or sometimes by Magra.

"What's wrong with her face?" asked Franky.

"Nothing wrong with Luka-Chan's face!" stormed by who else other than Sanji.

Luka was standing beside the bandits, who took no notice of her. Dadan sighed, "The brat went chasing after Ace's butt again?"

"I can't believe she hasn't learned yet, after all the trouble she's gotten into," said Dogra as he took a sip from his glass.

"Don't the notice her?" asked Usopp.

"They seem to be enjoying the sake," mumbled Zoro.

Dadan took a smoke, "I wish she wouldn't make me worry so much!"

The group was taken back by this, she, the she-devil, actually cared! For Luka

"_So she does care," thought Luka_, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Dogra chuckled like he just gotten blackmailed material. "You're worried?"

Dadan, recovering her pride, shouted at the small man. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

Everyone knew she was lying of course. "She did and always will care," said Ace as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe that's why we were showed this memory," suggested Robin since this one seem not to have the same torture as the rest of them.

Now it was Dadan's turn to take notice of Luka. She overheard everything, but she didn't look good. Dadan screamed.

Luka's face was puff out, red and bumpy. Sanji was wrong about nothing being wrong with her face. "I got hit by a beehive..." she explained to the bandits who stood opened-mouth.

"Didn't she already got hit by one?" asked Brook.

"Yeah, but knowing her, she got hit by another one," answered Sabo.

"More like one was throw at her," mumbled Nami, who was looking at Ace's back. She was still testy about the earlier conservation about the blanket.

"I didn't do it!" defended Ace, who could feel holes burning into his back.

"Who are you?!" asked the trio of bandits.

The memory blanked out.

They were showed Luka jumping across the crocodile-filled lake, climbing the cliff, all of the things she couldn't get pass during the earlier days. She was way stronger than she first got here. But now that she was catching up on Ace. It was raining, a good foreshadow for something bad to happen.

"ACE!" called Luk as she ran behind him. Ace jumped over a tree branch, Luka followed by sliding her butt across it. "ACE!" she called again, no answer. "HEY!"

She stopped in the middle of a small path of land, it was clear from trees. A cliff was to the left of it, the group could barley see the figure of a small Ace. But he was there, watching Luka trying to find him again. But few people ever look up, so he was safe from her seeing him.

Chopper and some of the crew could hear the grass being crashed, but Luka wasn't looking that way. She was looking between the trees in hope of seeing Ace. "Damn! I lost him again." she whined about her defeat again. "Ace is sure good!"

"Of course I am," said Ace, his ego growing bigger.

"Ace!" yelled Sabo.

"What?!" said Ace, annoyed.

"You're head is growing!" Sabo said, earning him a fist to his small head.

The sound came again, this time everyone heard it. Luka turned around, smiling,"Ace! Is that you?"

The sun came out between the trees, lighting the huge beast in front of Luka. He growled. Stepping forward, Luka fell back, and younger Ace hid in the bushed from on top of the cliff.

"Ain't that the king of Mt. Corvo?" asked Sabo. Ace just nodded since he remember this.

"How many animals does that make it?" asked Franky.

"Almost one for everyday," said Zoro.

Luka was in fear, her mouth opened and her eyes wide. This was new for the Strawhats, seeing their captain in fear. "M-My legs won't... listen to me!"

The beast growled at his lunch, Luka screamed. He was about to munch down on the small thing when somethign crawled the beast. Luka looked up, it was another huge animal, a bear with a scar.

"Have we seen that bear before?" asked Sabo itching his head as if to remember something.

"I have no idea," answered Ace.

Both animals growled at each other, Chopper have a feeling they were fighting about who going to eat Luka. Luka, seeing this chance, stood up and ran from the scene.

As soon as she hit the forest, she screamed. As she went off, she looked back and spotted the person he who hunting for. Ace was standing on the cliff, smiling at her. This made Ace, the older one, blush since he didn't think Luka would see it.

Franky elbow him, "Seems like you were worried, haha."

The scene flashed again, Luka was on teh ground, but ti was the small day. She was huffing and puffing, her face smash into the ground, she fell from the memory came on.

Luka rolled onto her back and smiled at the sunny sky, which was rainy eariler. The group looked up, a smile was place on each of them. Above them was a rainbow, maybe this day wasn't for all trouble, since this showed how caring everyone was to Luka.

She starts laughing, only the sky could hear her. Voices filled the air, it sounded like Pierce and Luka's voice, these voices were already past.

_"So Captain, when are we leaving?"_

_"Shanks said ten more years, so I'm seven right now... so I'll be 16!"_

_"I think you mean 17?" Pierce questioned her._

_"Yup! That's right!"_

_"Man, I hate being younger..."_

_"What do ya mean?" asked Luka._

_"I'll turned eight after your birthday, meaning two weeks afterwards."_

_"Okay! I'll wait for ya, then we both will go!"_

The voices stopped, but Luka had one last thought before the memory ended. "_Will you come back before setting sail?"_

She was thinking about him leaving the island, it broke some of the pirates' hearts for hearing this. This was Luka's first friend, now he's leaving...

The memory flashed again, this was day 30, that horrible day...

Luka run out of the house, but she was stopped by the trio of Bandits, they were holding her rubber arm, being stretched. But soon the hand slide out of their grip, causing them to fall on the floor. Luka ran, "_this was the day! Ace, wait for me!"_


	9. Moving on and Behind

Panting noises could be heard before the memory was showed. When the memory was vivid, they could see Luka walking with a stick, she was tired.

"So she went that way," said Ace.

"Huh? This is the end of the forest?" Luka asked herself as she headed past the last trees in view. She finally made it out of the damn forest after so many days of being chased, fought, and drowning in the water. A smile lit up on her face.

"Does that mean she won't get chase by animals?" asked Usopp, he didn't have a clue where this was heading, much like the rest of the group.

"No more lakes?" asked Chopper.

Luka took a other step, giving the group the view of the land below them. There were piles of trash, smoke filling the air. The piles of trash surround a great stone wall, something Luka didn't know about. But she was more focus on the treasures in the piles, maybe she could hind something. But no, she had to hide Ace; Luka walked out of the treeline and onto the paths that surrounded the piles of trash. People were there, looking at the trash like it was gold, or fighting with others.

"A shipwright's paradise," comment Franky as he looked that the wares found on the ground. There were scarps of metal, unique, oddities, and maybe even some hidden treasure.

"I believe this is called...Gray Terminal. A place where the Goa Kingdom threw out their trash, sent people who wasn't high-up here, and no laws in place. The massive piles of trash are burnt up everyday, and beggars collect from the piles," said Robin.

"And it's also the place we spent most of our time, collecting...things," said Sabo, piecing each word carefully since the crew already thought bad of them.

The memory flashed again, mostly because there wasn't much torture or bonds being made in Luka's new discovery.

Luka was walking back into a forest, heading to a huge tree. But she stopped for a moment, maybe she could use that advice someone gave her, that someone being Trace. This was the man who Luka would talk to in Makino's bar.

The group didn't even have to questioned about it since his voice was heard all around them. _"Males love big bumps, so when you got them, use them. They will fall in love with you."_

"Remind me to kill that Trace," said Ace, his face was burned red, no devil fruit was used.

"After I kill him," said blushing Sabo.

Luka looked around from her spot, her eyes landing on two oranges, yes she was going there.

The memory flashed again, this time Luka was hiding behind a bush. Her shirt was two oranges.

The males in the group were laughing, even Zoro was joining in. Robin giggled, her captain was too gabbled. Nami couldn't help but watch the scene, for some weird reason she was enjoying this, something to blackmailed with in the future. Everyone was loving this, other than the two blushing brothers who lived through this.

"Damn it! You bested me again!" said a young blond.

Luka was looking over the bush and spotted the two kids, Sabo and Ace. Sabo was next to a hole in the ground, items could be seen form her view. "Is he that ghost?" Luka questioned quietly.

_"Nice job Ace!" a voice playback from the earlier memories. It was the memory of her being trapped in a tree and a bear guarded below. _

"But he's living... so he is alive?"

Sabo was chuckling, so this was Luka's first impression of him; it was way better than the first impression that Ace gave Luka since he split on her.

"Who cares about winning... it's our stash of pirate savings which we're gonna use one day," said Ace. This was the first time for Luka to hear that many words out of his mouth.

"It's been five years since we started saving... we went through hell to gather this much..." said Sabo.

"So this was what you were collecting?" asked Sanji.

"Yup," replied Sabo to Sanji's comment.

"We have worked hard," said Ace, he was smiling. This was a unknown expression to Luka, all she ever seen was a scowl...

"We sure have!" Sabo said as he smiled.

"It isn't quiet smart to reveal about your plans in the middle of a forest," said Robin.

"It's like you were trying to tell her," said Usopp.

Both brothers sighed, soon the whole crew was going to give them lectures, some they didn't want to hear about.

The younger Sabo chuckled, "Yeah! I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship!"

"Who knows... but, we still have a long ways to go. Hundred of thousands, or maybe even millions... Hurry up and close it, who knows who watching us..." said Ace as he looked around.

"PIRATE SHIP!? YOU GUYS WANT TO BE PIRATES!?" Luka yelled, popping up from behind the bushes. "ME TOO!" She was chuckling at the end.

"I'm surprised she stayed that long," said Nami in a deadpan voice. Her captain was hyper, too hyper, that she can't stay in the same place for to long.

The group looked up, the two younger brothers were open-mouthed, they never knew of Luka's presence.

They looked at each other and nodded, and started climbing down the huge tree like ants. AS soon as they reached the ground, Ace and Sabo ran to Luka, hitting her hard on the head. She fell to the ground, "BE QUIET!" demanded both of the boys.

The older Ace and Sabo has bumps on their heads, and other parts. Don't ask who caused this... like the green-haired killer, money-grabber, or the blond-chef.

"That's the first time Ace-san talked to Luka-san," noted Robin.

Franky was laughing at the two brothers, they were going to be covered in bruises at the end of this memory.

The memory flashed, Luka was tied up on a tree. She was still smiling, not noticing the dangers she was in. "Ace! So this is where you've been going every day?"

"Shut up." demanded Ace.

Sabo crossed his arms, "So this is the Luka-gal you've been talking about?"

That comment brighten Luka's face. She was very happy about that. "You've been telling him about me?" As she bounced, the oranges left her shirt, both boys looked at her but didn't questioned it since they were looking away with red tinting their faces.

Ace, sweat was forming on his forehead, looked at her with disgusted. "Yeah, I've been complaining about how clingy you are!"

"Clingy? Says the boy who tried to kill every male member on her ship," muttered Zoro.

"And how you never think about what you're doing," added Sabo.

"She still does that," said Brook. He was smiling of course, this was a bright memory for his captain.

Luka laughed, "I see!"

"Doesn't she realize that we're insulting her?" commented Sabo.

"She finally made it all the way here. And I used all of the path a human couldn't even walk through," said Ace.

"Luka did it," said Usopp.

"Is she human?" asked Ace, looking at the sniper as if daring him to said something else.

"Hey you! Are you Ace's friend?" asked Luka, nodding to Sabo. "Let's be nakama!"

"Shut your trap! And stop calling me 'you'!" yelled Sabo. He held his pip up, mush like Ace did.

"Oh. Than, what's your name?"

"Sa-" he started to said. "I WON'T TELL YOU!" he yelled at the tied up figure. The group was laughing at the older Sabo, he wasn't as quick-minded as he was young.

Sabo, the younger one, leaned to Ace. "This is why I said you should just live here! Taking that round trip and training in the mountains each day just caused us a lot of trouble."

"Luka is always trouble," sighed Nami. Sanji couldn't help but agreed with his angel.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sabo, gesturing to the tied up figure.

The older brothers took this cue to run from the scene, their heads were still pounding. The group just looked at them, what was going to happen?

The younger Ace sighed, "Now that she knows out secret... I'm sure she will just tell everyone if we let him."

The wind made the leafs dance in the background, Luka was chuckling.

Ace slightly turn his head to the left, "Let's kill her."

"WHAT!?" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

"Hasn't he been doing that?" asked Zoro.

"I'm going to kill him!" thundered Sanji.

"Now I see why Ace-san and Sabo-san left," said Brook.

Sabo nodded his head, "Right. Let's do that."

"They ain't even giving it a second thought!" said Nami.

"What type of brothers are these?" asked Usopp.

"So not super!" said Franky.

Luka yelled! She was in trouble! Major Trouble! "DON'T KILL ME!" she whined, tears swelling in her eyes, her feet were kicking. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" She added '_Pierce save me!"_ in her mind, which everyone heard. "I don't wanna die!"

Sabo slammed his arm on Luka's chin, trying to shut it. "You idiot! Be quiet!"

"Sabo! HUrry and do it!" demanded Ace.

"Why do I have to do it?! You do it!" Sabo said back.

"I've never killed anyone before!" Ace yelled at his partner.

"You attempted too," said Zoro. "More than a dozen of times."

"Neither have I! I don't know how to do it!"

"Please don't drop me in the water!" whined Luka. Everyone jaws dropped, yeah say your weakness when someone trying to kill you.

"RIGHT! The river!" Ace said.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any more rivers," said Chopper.

"Why did she tell us?" asked Sabo.

"Cause she a baka," stated Ace as if it was a fact.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" whined Luka again. Well who wouldn't be crying when people were trying to kill you?

"SHUT UP!" screamed the two brothers in unison.

For a moment notice, Luka went completely quiet. "I don't wanna die!"

Out in the distance a voice called out, "I heard a voice form the forest. A child's voice!"

"Shit, someone coming!" said Sabo.

"For starters, let's untie her!" Ace said. His reasons wasn't for helping Luka, just keeping his treasure safe. "If we don't get away from here, they'll find our treasure!"

The memory shifted, this time returning the two brother back. They were stunned at the sudden movement, but terror was showed in their faces when Sanji and Zoro looked at them... they just added more bruises to their bodies.

"Who are they?" asked Chopper.

They didn't get a chance to answer his question since younger Ace did. "Damn it! Those hoodlums were Bluejam's underlings?"

"Hoodlums? You mean you got the money from them?" asked younger Sabo.

"We've got some dangerous money on our hands. That guy carrying a real sword is Bluejam's underling, Porchemy."

"He's absolutely crazy. Have you heard?" asked Sabo.

"Is it just me, I never heard of them," asked Usopp.

"I read that their crew died in a fire, so that could be a reason you haven't heard about them," said Robin.

Both brothers looked away.

"Did you start the fire?" asked Nami. She knew Ace was a pyromaniac, even with his devil fruit.

"Umm...nobles..." muttered Ace, they didn't need any more explaining, mostly since Ace wouldn't said anything else.

"He tears the skin off the faces of the people he defeats, while they're still alive!" said younger Sabo. Luka gulped, so did Usopp, Brook, and Chopper.

Sabo and Ace lowered themselves to the ground. "We can't let ourselves be seen..."

Again the two older brothers used this as their cue, only to be catch by Zoro and Franky. "Fuck!" muttered Sabo.

The younger one looked over, "Huh? WHere'd she go?" asking about the place where Luka was.

No one noticed that Luka was caught by Porchemy. Both younger boys gasped.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Luka yelled at the huge man.

"Does she ever learned to stay still?" asked Nami.

"Luka-san sure does get into trouble," giggled Robin.

Both brothers were bothered by her giggled, she didn't know what was about to happen next, the whole crew didn't know.

"Let go of me! You Jerk!" yelled Luka again. She was kicking much like she was when tied up to the tree.

Porchemy pulled Luka closer to him. "Who is this kid?"

Luka's arms went up, her legs kicked. "HELP ME! ACE!"

The younger brothers ducked back down.

"PLEASE SAVE ME, ACE!" Luka yelled.

"Save her, wasn't he trying to kill you?" asked Franky.

"Did you just say Ace?" asked Porchemy.

"Now she's in for it," gulped Usopp.

"Yeah, so?" she asked, not budging as she was doing so.

"Do you know Ace?"

"He's my friend! But he was going to kill me just now with someone else..."

"Luka's in trouble..." said Brook.

"Well I should ask... Ace stole our money and ran away earlier today. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" he asked a leading question.

The group could hear the younger Ace mumbling. "That fool had better not tell them anything!"

Luka didn't answer him, which annoyed him. "Hey! Answer me!"

Sweat formed... Wide eyes looked away... lips together, this was Luka's face. Everyone, including Porchemy, jaw dropped. This face was a complete 'I'm lying right now' face. "No idea..." she started to whistle.

"Usopp, when we get back, please teach her how to lie," demanded Nami.

"Lie?" questioned Chopper as he looked at Usopp with whole eyes.

Porchemy lifted his sword up, placing it behind his huge back. He was chuckling, "Alright then. If you don't know, then that's that. Hehehe... I'll help you remember, so don't worry!"

This gave everyone a bad feeling. Sabo and Ace was muttering, this wasn't something they wanted to see since they were stupid for not stopping it sooner. They couldn't run away like earlier, no, the crew was keeping eyes on them.

The memory faded with Luka screaming at the huge man. "What the hell?! Let me go! Where are you taking me?! Damn it! Baka! Let go of me! Baka! Let me go! What the hell?!"

"So I'm guessing, this was the day?" asked Zoro. (Refer to chapter 23)

Both brothers gulped but nodded.

The memory flashed again before any more words could be exchanged.

"Is he going to skin her head?" yelped Chopper.

They were in a rotten old wooden hut. The place itself was about to collapse, the wood was barley holding itself, even Franky was a bit angered by the condition of this hut. In the middle of the old hut, was a wood pole. It wasn't the wooden pole that caught the group's attendant, it was what was tied to it, Luka.

Luka was wrapped in rope around the wood pole. Her hat was behind her head, her wounds were covered in bandages (from the days before) her bottom was laid on the ground, and her mouth was opened. She was yelling, her face twisted. "Let me go! I'm not telling you anything!" she screamed that the underlings and Porchemy.

Both of the brothers sat on the ground, they knew this was going to be long. That action surprised the group, not really for Zoro though.

Porchemy walked from the group of underlings. Instead of having his famous sword, he had a equally huge hammer. One that could smash Usopp's. Each step he took, it dragged on the floor. He walked up to Luka, his hammer raised in the air. "YOU DAMN KID!" he yelled as his hammer swung downwards onto Luka.

Dust came fluttering in the air, rocks crumbled, wood broke, and Luka was in a complex position. Her face was smashed into the ground, the hammer weighed on her small back, and her legs were still.

Nami, Chopper, and Brook gasped, maybe she could be badly damaged. Usopp shook, and Zoro just watched.

The hammer lifted, and Luka's body swung up. It was only compressed into that position. She looked at Porchemy as if daring him. "I tried to yell you, I'm a rubber-man who ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit!"

Zoro started laughing, and he was soon joined in with others. Only Sabo and Ace didn't join in, they were a bit testy about this subject, but it was still pleased about Porchemy's underlings expression.

The underlings were gasping, they never seen a devil fruit user behind. "Quiet!" demanded Porchemy, still they obeyed. He looked back at Luka, "A Devil Fruit, huh? Heh... Yeah, you're a real Devil-fruit user, alright."

He smirked, "Get my gloves." He ordered without turning around.

"Gloves? What can gloves do?" questioned Franky. His only answer was from Ace and Sabo who looked at him deadly.

The middle underling came out of his shock, "Y-Yes, Sir!"

The blond one, the same one that Ace beaten up, untied her from the pole.

"Seems like he scared~" teased Usopp.

"Yeah... scared alright," said Ace sarcastically.

Soon Luka was tied to another rope, being hasted up within the air. Each pull, Luka gotten higher in the air.

Porchemy was pulling on his gloves. "Listen up, you brat! The cash that your friend Ace stole was our pirate crew's precious money!"

He lifted his gloves, giving the crew the how they looked like. It was a pair of black gloves, with spikes pointing out. His hand moved, placing it on top of Luka's head. "And you know where they hid it!" He brought Luka's face closer to his, "I will make you tell me!" He fist his hand, showing them to Luka.

Luka opened her mouth, but she didn't said the words Porchemy wanted, "NEVER!"

"DAMN LUKA! Why didn't you fucking tell him!" screamed Ace.

Porchemy let go of Luka's head, swinging her backwards. The fist came up, he pulled back, and as soon as Luka swung back, he punch her. The hit was right across the face.

"LUKA-CHAN!" yelled Sanji.

Blood was spattered, on the ground and on the gloves.

"Luka..." said Nami, holding her hands up.

"LUKA-SAN!" yelped Franky and Brook.

Both Usopp and Chopper gasped.

Zoro ticked his teeth.

Robin's hand held the scream in.

The blond underling gasped, much like the others. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Fuck!" cussed Ace.

Sabo looked away, regret was showed on his face.

"You shouldn't make a pirate mad!" said Porchemy.

Luka's rope wasn't swinging anymore, it came to a stop. Her head was leaned down, her eyes closed.

"Our captain, Bluejam, is inhumanely brutal!" Porchemy finished.

Ace and Sabo teeth grind.

"INHUMANELY BRUTAL?! What does that make you!" yelled Usopp.

Blood oozed out of her wound, water swelled in her eyes, and she cried. Her rope jiggled, her legs kicked, and tears floated out. "THAT HURT! I'm scared! Somebody save me!"

Porchemy lifted up his fist again, this wasn't what he wanted to hear from this brat. His spiked glove moved again, hitting Luka's face with suck force.

Each member of the group was crazed, they couldn't do anything about this. This was worst than when Garp came to visit, they couldn't do anything to help.

Luka's rope went back to swinging from the force. Her small body went left to right, she wasn't moving as she was.

Porchemy ordered the underlings. "You guys, go search for Ace and Sabo! We don't have time for you to just stand around here!"

The underlings replied with 'Aye, Sir!" and they left. They didn't want to watch this kid to get abused.

"Where were you?" asked Brook, gently.

"Why wasn't you helping Luka-Chan?" yelled Sanji.

As soon as Sanji asked/yelled that, Luka was punch again. Her body swung, but it didn't move.

"We were relocating our treasure," said Sabo, looking at his hands.

"I thought Luka would have told him by now," admitted Ace, also finding his hands interesting at the moment. It was better than looking at the crew's expressions, their sadden expressions.

"Since she was such a crybaby and an idiot," Sabo said, repeating the same words he already said before.

"Selfish..." muttered Sanji.

"We know..." Sabo said, his words hang in the air.

Soon Luka was punch again. But this time Porchemy was batting at her, hitting her left and right. Blood dripped onto the floor, but she couldn't move, not even dogde the attack.

That's what alerted the crew the most, how Luka couldn't fight back. In every sistuation against someone, she could fight back, win, but right now she was stuck. But she kept repeating the same words, "Never...never...never..."

Sabo just wanted her to spill the beans already, but she didn't.

Prochemy continued his treatment of Luka, each punch brought more blood, but soon Luka stopped even trying to stop his abused. Her words faded form her mouth, since she couldn't talk.

The sun was setting outside, and the underlings came back. They didn't find a no lead about Ace and Sabo.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" yelled Porchemy at Luka, his blood-soaken gloves punched Luka again.

Luka didn't even seem to hear it, her head stayed still.

Porchemy wasn't taking that. He punched her again, at least eight times before the blond one spoke up. "Porchemy-san! It's no use! She doesn't even have enough energy to scream! She probably won't tell us anything and, to be honest, this is so brutal I can barley watch!"

The group couldn't help but agree to that statement. From watching this, they couldn't even say anything.

"Let's just let him go!"

"Finally someone speaks up!" said Zoro.

Porchemy walked over and kick him in the face. He was sent backwards, knocking the sword down to the ground.

"That didn't do any good..." responded Sanji.

"But at least someone was trying to help Luka," Nami said, pointing daggers at the two brothers.

"If you have time to protect this brat, then go look for Ace and Sabo! Our lives are in danger here! Don't you get it?! The scheduled time when we were supposed to give Captain Bluejam our money is long past due!"

"I'm starting to hate this Bluejam fellow..." said Franky, who was totally un-pleased with this scene. It was worst than coming back to the Franky House and seeing his brothers beaten.

"You're starting too?" remarked Ace. "You should find a new word when you see what he does.."

Porchemy turned around and went back to his beating bag, or Luka. He lifted his gloves again and punched away at the figure.

Luka, her body was not moving. Tears streamed down her cheeks, blood oozed out of the first punch, plus the others she gotten. Her body was scratched form head to toe. This sight was not something Chopper, or the others, wanted to see again.

Porchemy leaned down, his face next to Luka's. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

Luka slightly moved her head.

"She's alive!" Brook said in joyed.

"Of course she would!" said Nami.

The group witness flashes of her running behind Ace. Of Ace smiling at the hole in the ground, talking about their dream, and meeting Sabo.

_"Who cares about winning... it's our stash of pirate savings which we're gonna use one day..."_

_"It's been five years since we started saving... we went through hell to gather this much..."_

_"...I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship!"_

"I won't!" respond Luka. Her lips were sealed.

Porchemy lifted his hand again, he wasn't playing. "YOU! Damn brat! Quit trying so hard to keep the secret safe! I could kill you right now!"

"But he didn't since he needed the location..." said Robin.

"TELL ME!" screamed Porchemy, his waiting-streak was out.

Tears fell on the ground, mixing with the blood. Luka's stressed her face, "Won't...I won't...I WON'T TELL YOU!...I won't tell you!"

Porchemy went back up into a fighting stance, ready to punch. But he went back to just standing, his hands at his side. "Fine. I don't care anymore!"

He threw off his cursed gloves, covered in Luka's blood, onto the ground. He turned and pick his sword up. He let his sword drag on the ground, his eyes were aflame.

"He isn't...!" gasped Usopp.

"He couldn't!" said Nami.

He raised his sword up and uttered out a single word that pierced their hearts, "Die."

"Come on..." said Sabo, who was numbing on his fingers.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Nami, watching the whole scene behind her hands.

Porchemy raised his sword, placing it high in the air. He let it drop, going to slash through Luka. This scene reminded Sanji and Zoro of Loguetown, Luka's almost execution.

*CRACK* The walls on the southern side of the hut cracked up. All heads snapped to that direction. Two devils appeared, yelling "STOP IT!"

"Finally!" said Usopp, relived at his sudden appearance.

"Took you long enough..." said Zoro.

"Right in the nick of time," said Robin.

Sabo and Ace were also relived, for a moment they thought they came too late.

Porchemy stop his attack to look at the newcomers...Ace and Sabo.

Ace propelled up, his pipe raised, and smash against one of the underlings' faces. It was the same one he beaten up before. "MOVE IT!" he yelled as the underling fell down, crashing his head onto a beam.

Ace landed on the ground, and looked.

"That's him, Porchemy-san!" said the other underling.

"He's the one who stole our money! Dammit!" shouted the Blond one.

Porchemy looked at the newcomer, "What?!"

While all of this commotion was going on, Luka was plain out glad. Tears, of joy, rolled down her face, also snot. She looked at Ace with those teary eyes, "A-Ace!"

As soon as Luka said that, Ace jumped up in the air. His pipe raised, ready to smash it into Porchemy's face.

Porchemy grabbed him by his neck, "Showing up on your own makes this much easier!" He smiled at his founding, "I didn't know what to do, your pal was so tight-lipped!"

Ace struggled in his grip. "L-Let me go..."

"ACE!" Luka called, worried was in her voice. She was more worry about this boy than her own self.

"SABO!" Ace called.

Porchemy turned around, but he was too late. Sabo was up in the air, his pipe crashed down onto Porchemy's face. Ace was dropped out of Porchemy;s face and landed on the floor.

The older Sabo slapped Ace shoulder. A grin appeared on their faces.

The underlings gasped at the attack to their leader.

Luka was unable to move from her position, all she could was watch. She was glad someone came to help her, but now they were in this mess. "Ace...Sabo..."

Porchemy turned around, his sword in his hand made him look dangerous. His eyes were filled with bloodlust, his head was leaking blood from the attack that Sabo did. "That hurt pretty bad, you know. You know what happen when you make fun of a grown-ups, don't you?" He asked daring Sabo to make a move.

"Your opponent is right here!" Ace said, standing up behind Porchemy. "Sabo! Help Luka!"

"First you were trying to kill her, now you're risking your life.." said Franky, to the older Ace.

"Well...she kinda hard to kill," Ace said as a joke. To bad it wasn't taken as a joke, he was glared at by Zoro and Nami, Usopp hide behind Franky, and Sanji hit Ace on the head. Only Robin, Franky, and Brook gave a small laugh.

"ACE!" said Luka, because she wasn't thinking about that.

Younger Sabo just nodded at Ace's demand of him. "The guy has a sword! Be careful!" he warned.

Ace ran up to Porchemy, dodge his sword, jumped on his shoulder. He impacted his pipe onto his sword, coming to a slight standstill.

Sabo was dogding the underlings attacks as he ran to Luka. He also managed to get the blond's knife.

"PORCHEMY! THE KID!" shouted a underling as Sabo cut the rope surrounding Luka's body.

Luka's slumped body fell into Sabo's hands, he started leaving the way they came in. "Let's get out of here, Ace!" He didn't get an answer, so he stopped.

Ace was facing Porchemy again, "You go on ahead!"

Sabo was starting to get angered, "You idiot! C'mon!"

"Once I've chosen an opponent, I WON'T RUN!"

"Brave speech..." said Zoro.

"It's crazy, and he still does that," said Sabo.

"But what about fighting Smoker?" asked Chopper.

"Well...our powers were to similar and I only fought to get Luka out of there," said Ace.

"Same thing here," said Robin, but she didn't push it any more.

"WHAT?! You BRAT!" exclaimed Porchemy.

Now Sabo was fully turned around, "Don't! He's on a completely different level than the delinquents in town!"

Porchemy leaned in, a smirk on his face. "Don't you get it? Playtime ends now! You stole our money! You will obediently return it to us, you insolent brat! I'm sure you realize that you've done a bad thing. I won't hurt you if you give the money back."

"He's lying," said Nami.

"We're gonna make much better use of it!" said Ace.

"Wh-" started Porchemy. "What did you just say?!"

"You...wait a minute!" Sabo dropped Luka's body onto the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU DROP LUKA-CHAN!" yelled Sanji as he added more bumps to older Sabo's body.

Younger Sabo went back to Ace, "You're being too reckless! Why are you always doing this?!"

"I never back down!" replied Ace.

Porchemy lifted his sword again and stuck, Ace dodges, almost.

Ace's pipe hurled back, by Luka's body. She was moving again, her head was up, watching this fight.

Ace jumped back, a scratch opened on his face.

"If I lose to a pair of kids, I'll quit being a pirate!"

"Guess he's looking for a job," said Franky.

Sabo and Ace jumped up, "Then we will make you quit!"

"I'm gonna slaughter you!" Porchemy said with a craze look on his face. His pupils were small and stressed. His smile looked like one a old crook would used, the blood that streamed down his side of his head didn't help any.

The memory blanked out.

"What happened?" asked Sabo.

"Man.. I wanted to watch that guy get his ass beaten," sighed Franky.

"I think Luka fainted because of her injuries," suggested Chopper.

"Oh yeah..." said Ace, he just wanted to watch that bastard get what he deserved.

"No help coming from you two..." mumbled Nami.

"Dropping Luka-Chan on the floor didn't help her either," said Sanji as he threw death glares at Sabo. He would be beating the brothers up, but a certain Skeleton and Robin-Chawn was holding him back.

The memory came on again, but it was short.

Luka was on the ground, her eyes were very heavy to opened, but she seen it. Her arms were getting wrapped by a person in a blue suit

_"Sabo?"_

The memory skipped again, Luka was in the middle of a forest with the two friends. She was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, but she was still crying. Snot was coming out of her nose, landing on the ground.

"This is the most I seen her cry," said Usopp.

"She was just beaten up by pirates at a very young age," said Brook.

Younger Ace was on a cliff, he was repairing his pipe with bandages. Himself was covered in bandages also, but no tear in sight.

Sabo was leaning on the rock, his back to it's wall. He was the less covered in bandages, since he wasn't as stupid as Ace is. He looked at Ace, "That's a real bad habit you got, Ace. Refusing to run when you're up against real pirates. Why are you so eager to die?"

Ace examined his pipe, "This doesn't feel quite right.. It was better before."

Sabo sighed, he wasn't getting an answer from Ace. "After this, Bluejam's crew will never forgive us. They will be after us."

"That was so scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Luka cried.

Ace jumped off the rock, a crocodile face. "You're so annoying! Shut UP! How long are you gonna keep crying?!"

"Harsh, Ace," commented Franky.

"She was one second away from dying too," said Zoro.

"The sword was above her head, slicing her head that would fall to the ground," Robin said with a very calm voice.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" screamed Chopper and Usopp.

"I hate weaklings and crybabies!" Younger Ace insulted at Luka.

That made Luka stop crying, but the group could hear a voice.

_"It means she can't control the water in her eyes. Other meaning is, when she's sad a outburst of tears will come from her eye."_

"Ain't that the Doctor's voice?" asked Sanji.

"Yes," said Nami.

"NAMI-SWAN IS SO SMART~" cooed Sanji.

Both younger boys looked at Luka with disbelieve. Luka bowed her head, "Thank you..."

"They got Luka into this mess, in the first place!" growled Nami.

The younger brothers looked at each other, since they wasn't expecting that.

"..for.." Luka stared crying, "For saving me..."

"WHY, YOU!" Ace yelled in angered.

"Come on, now... She's just thanking us," Sabo tried to calm Ace down.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell them?! Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought!"

"If I'd told them..." Luka started, "I could never be your friend." She stopped crying, her face was shadow.

Ace still had more to say, "That'd be better than dying, right? Why do you want to be my friend so much, anyways?"

"You didn't trust her. It was unusual for you that others wanted to be your friend," asked Robin, who knew the answer well.

"Because..." started Luka.

"After all the stuff I put you through.. Why did you still follow me out here?!" asked Ace.

Luka tighten her fists. "Because..Because there isn't anybody else! I can't return to Windmill Village, and I hate those mountain bandits! Everyone leaving! If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone...again! Being alone is much worse than getting hurt!"

"Powerful speech," said Brook.

"Indeed," agreed Sabo who now knew the depths of this speech.

Younger Ace looked confused, someone chose him...as a friend. "What about your parents?"

The crew was flashed back in time.

_Two year old Luka walked out of her room, she looked curiosity. When she saw her mother sitting in her favorite spot, she marched up to her. "Momma, where's daddy?"  
_

"Oh no..." said Nami.

_"What? Daddy?" questioned Parsley. She was looking worried, like she couldn't think of anything to said to her small child. "Darling, your father is at...work. He's a brave man, who changes people lives."  
_

_"W-Wurk?" questioned Luka. She was playing with the word on her lips. "Wurk...wo-rk"_

"Baby Luka-Chan is so cute~!" cooed Sanji.

The flashback skipped and went on to the events in that village. The fire, the sword, the blood, and the screaming.

"Just Gramps, nobody else." Luka answered, not giving away anymore to her past, like she did with Pierce.

What Ace asked next surprised them. "It isn't so bad when I'm here?"

"Aye." answered Luka.

"And it would be bad it I wasn't here?"

"Aye."

The next question very much stunned most of them. Ace looked down, his eyes were caste, his grip on the pipe tighten. "You want me to live?"

_"I wasn't playing, I wanted to die" Pierce's voice echoed in the air._

_"I made a promise that no one else would died in front of my eyes, not even you."_

"Of course I do!" answered Luka.

"What a dark question to ask," said Nami.

"Well...I didn't really trust people, like Robin said," said Older Ace.

"I see." Younger Ace turned around. "But still, I hate spoiled brats like you."

"Luka-san a spoiled brat? I think she got the worst end in that bargain," said Brook.

"Living with bandits, having Ace as a friend, having Garp as a grandfather, one parent died, other one left, best friend leaving, and can't return to Windmill Village..." said Usopp, agreeing with Brook's point.

Luka jumped down from her rock. "I'm not spoiled! I'm strong!"

"Strong? How are you strong?" asked Ace, he was a bit annoyed that she said that. "You're suppose to be strong, but you keep crying all the time!"

"Have you ever been punched with a spiked glove?!" Luka yelled in Ace's face.

"She does have a point..." said Sabo, looking back at the memory.

"I'm only seven! I won't cry when I become a ten-year-old like you! I will be stronger!" Luka promised, something that she won't keep.

"I didn't cry when I was seven!" Ace defended, he bumped his head against Luka's. "You idiot! Don't compare yourself to me!"

"No, but you did cry when you left Luka at the island to become a pirate," said Sabo.

"And when you seen her with males on the ship," said Nami.

"HEY!" yelled older Ace.

"Plus you're a stone statue when you were younger," commented Franky.

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone else!" defended Luka. "I promised Shanks that I'd become a great pirate!"

Younger Sabo was just in the background, crossing his arms.

"A pirate?! You?!" shouted Ace.

"YEAH!"

"As if!" shouted Ace.

"I'm gonna be one!"

"They were worst than Sanji and Zoro," Usopp sweat dropped.

"And this was how their friendship bloom," remarked Robin, she had a amuse smile **I**on her face.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sabo said, he gotten between the two of them. After they parted, Sabo forgot something. "Oh, by the way, I've got a problem here."

"A problem?" asked Luka, she was calmed down.

Sabo nodded his head. "Because of what happened today, Bluejam's crew will be trying to find and kill all three of us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Ace in a bored tone.

Sabo stared pacing, "I've been living here in this forest but it's close to their base, the Pirates' Cove. What do you think would happen if I fell asleep somewhere and they attacked me?"

"You'd die." Answered Ace in a calm voice. Luka nodded her head.

"HOW COULD YOU SAID THAT SO CALMLY!" shouted Chopper and Usopp, much like they did with Robin.

"Indeed." Sabo said, he turned around and faced the two of them. "So I got to ask you something. Hear me out...Let me live with you guys."

"And that's how I came into the picture," declared Older Sabo proudly.

"That was sweet," commented Robin.

Instead of an average memory, they heard voices.

"What's with their injuries?" said Dogra. "They're covered in bandages!"

"Hey! What's this?" asked Magra. "They are sleeping together!"

"After like 30 memories of Ace trying to kill her and avoiding her," said Zoro, he was glare at by Ace.

"Baka! Look there's a third kid!" remarked Dogra, they could heard a smack.

They could hear snoring. "So this happen while you were asleep?" asked Usopp.

"Guess so," remarked Ace.

"BOSS! BOSS! This is unbelievable!" shouted Dogra, loud so they had to cover their ears.

"Huh? Why're you so noisy in the morning?" Dadan said. They heard footsteps, then yelling. "What the hell is this?!"

Most of the group chuckled at her reaction.

"One, two...One.. Two... Ace... Luka... huh? Ace... Luka... Ace.. Luka... Ace Luka..." Dadan was counting them, stopping at Sabo.

"It took her that long to count three kids?" sighed Nami.

"ACE! LUKA! Who the hell is that?!" shouted Dadan.

The memory started getting cleared as Luka sat up. She questioned Dadan, "Who's who?" Then she laid back down, ending the vision of the memory, but the voices went on.

"You're so noisy this morning... Do you know what time it is?" complained Ace, they could hear him dropping to the ground much like Luka just did.

"Huh? Yawnnn" came from younger Sabo as he laid back down.

"Why is there suddenly a third kid here?" complained Dadan since she wasn't getting any answers. "Who are you?!" she thundered at Sabo.

"Who, me?" questioned Sabo. "I'm Sabo! Hi! You're Dadan, right?"

"Sabo? I've heard that name before."

"Really? That makes it easier for me, then. Let's try to get along starting today!"

"That was fast," said Sanji.

"Get along? Don't tell me you think you're staying here?" complained Dadan.

*Fart* Sabo sighed in relived, the older Sabo was blushing. Why did Luka have to remember that?

"Yohohoh," laughed Brook.

"That's disgusting!" complained Nami.

"DON'T ANSWER WITH A FART!" yelled Dadan.

Sabo, the younger, starting laughing, but he soon ended when he let out another fart.

"You gotta be kidding me! If you're the Sabo I heard about, then you're supposed to be one hell of a little brat!"

"Really? And I heard that you're an old hag! *Fart" replied Sabo, as if he was talking about a new park.

Ace starting laughing, joined in by others.

"You really shouldn't say things like that! I don't want to deal with any more unruly kids!" said Dadan.

Sabo already had something to replied with. "But you're a nice old hag who can't turn down any requests from other people too, right?"

Dadan gasped.

"Only when she's blackmail by others," Zoro said.

"I heard you're an old hag who's like a man among men!" complimented Sabo.

"First Luka, now Sabo," said Chopper.

"She's living with bandits who are men, so..." started Franky but he couldn't find the words.

""A man among men"... I'm a woman! Can't you tell?!" Yelled Dadan, as if daring him to say anything else.

"No," said Ace, who was punch by Nami.

There was a silent moment, aside from Sabo chucking, before Dadan sighed in defeat. "Ace! Luka! Sabo! Since you're all under my care, you'd better hurry and get to work!"

Sabo laughed, "Thanks, Dadan!

Like the older memories, the scene fast-forwarded. They were showed how the younger brothers interacted with younger Luka. The memory slowed down on the fourth day. It was a different, but familiar, setting than the previous memories they were showed.

Luka was walking through the trees, looking every which way for the object, or person, she was looking for. The branches, on the forest floor, creaked and Luka turned around. Her face lite up and she went running full blast. His arms were spread, and Luka jumped between them, while she yelled a nostalgic name. They both fell to the ground, giggling at their actions.

Luka slide off of his chest and sat next to him. Her eyes wondered his body for any more sudden change like the last time they met.

Pierce sat up, dusting his overalls off. He looked at Luka, who was injured like she was last time, expect these were couple days old. "I'm guessing he ain't tryin' to kill you?"

Sabo elbowed Ace in the stomach, laughing at the scene.

"Nah... he's my friend! Also this other boy..."

"Who also tried to kill you?" Pierce finished.

"Yup! His name's Sabo! But he wouldn't tell you if you asked."

Pierce shook his head, his friend was so simple-minded. "Seems a bit rude, don't you think?"

"What a lovely first impression~" giggled Robin.

"Rude?"

Pierce face-palmed, of course his friend wasn't understanding what he was trying to get at. After a moment of slience, he stared into the sky, "I'm leavin' in a little bit. Going to live with Aunt Lucy, heard she as bad as that Dadan of your's."

"How can she be as bad as Dadan?"

"Well Uncle Bruce said she ain't one for messin' with. She'll throw me out of her house as soon as I said something about her weight or whatnot, happened to Uncle."

"Throw her out of the house then."

"She's as huge as a whale! There ain't no way I would be able to lift that!"

The memory fast forwards to the meeting of the landwhale. Luka gasped as a huge woman came walking out of a small boat. Her narrow eyes rested on Pierce's figure, she pointed at him and Pierce figure that the most he would get for a greeting from this person. Her pointed figure directed itself to the ship and she walked back in.

Luka whispered in Pierce's ear, "Is she mute?"

"Nah she not like that Ace of yours, heard she a big talker when it comes to adults!"

"I'M NOT MUTE!" screamed Ace, which made the crew laugh.

"We all know that," sighed Sabo, how he wish he didn't know...

"Okay...wait, Ace isn't mute, I guess he just doesn't like to talk to crybabies or spoiled brats"

"How does that have to do with you?

"I don't know..."

Pierce hugged and started heading to the boat his aunt just boarded. "Bye Bye Captain!

"Bye Pierce, see ya when you come back! Don't forget the promise! First Mate!" Luka called back, her arms waving her hat in the air. She waited there till the boat disappeared into the mist.


	10. Met Sabo

"Why is Luka-san panting like a dog?" Brook asked as the next scene came on.

He was right, the two younger brothers were eating fish, almost gone, while Luka was on her knees, drooling, out of their way. Younger Ace was taking huge bites out of his meat on bone, like younger Sabo took his time. Luka just panting, drooling at the sight of food.

"She wanted some fish," Sabo replied as he itched his head, the scene really did look weird, than it did when it happened.

"Why didn't you give Luka-Chawn any?!" yelled Sanji.

Sabo's eyes drifted to Younger Ace, the entire group got the meaning of that.

As soon as Sabo answered that, younger Sabo asked Luka a question, more of a statement. "Luka, you're a Devil Fruit User?"

"Yup!" she answered the boy's question.

Sabo looked around at Luka, who was drooling behind him. "That explains why you can't swim... Here. you can have some too." Sabo said since the sight of her looking like that was...strange.

Luka jumped on her knees, like a dog, and grabbed the piece of meat in mid-air. "Thanks!" she said as she hug the tail piece of fish.

"You're too soft, Sabo," complained younger Ace.

"It's no big deal." he said to Ace. He turned his attention back to Luka, "So, which fruit did you eat?"

"The Gomu Gomu no Fruit!" Luka answered. She swallowed the whole fin in one bite, a pleased look rested on her face.

"So you're made of rubber?" questioned Sabo as he got a good look at Luka, as if it would change how she appeared. His face was pure in disbelieve, much like how the rest of the crew was.

"So you became unable to swim just to be made of rubber?" Ace said. He was still in the background, picking his teeth with a piece of bone. "That's stupid."

"_You can't swim; you'd only be a burden!_" Shanks voice echoed in the air.

"_So what if I can't swim, I'll just make sure I don't fall off the ship_." Luka's voice called back.

"Luka-san couldn't swim even before she had her devil fruit," Robin said as she listened to the voices.

"So not being able to swim didn't cause her any damage like it would for someone who swims...like Buggy..." Nami finished.

Luka was angered, much like she is whenever Shanks teases her. "It's not stupid! I've got bunches of unbeatable techniques!"

Ace, however, didn't seem impress and laid back. "Oh, is that right?" He soon turned around, not facing the other two, "For a person who can't even catch a fish shouldn't talk like that."

The next action from Luka was gold in the crew's opinions. Luka darted forward to Ace, who didn't seem to know, but she was held back by Sabo. Sabo had stretched her cheeks, stopping her from beating Ace.

"You really are made of rubber, huh? That's cool!" Sabo said, impress with her devil fruit.

"Don't play with me like that!" Luka resorted, she sounded the same when someone dared to play with her as she was eating.

Sabo let go of her cheek, it recoiled and caused Luka to fall back. Each older brother was laughing at this point, while Sanji flamed. "Still, rubber can stretch, shrink, and expand... It might be pretty useful in a fight."

"Pretty useful? Without her ability, we wouldn't be near where we are today," said Zoro.

Luka held her cheek, her back was to Ace. She was glad someone was liking her power, most of the time she gotten bullied, teased or played with. "I know, right? Hey, I thought of a new techique yesterday! It's called Gomu Gomu no Fussen! It can deflect anything, even cannonballs!"

"Why do I feel like she made that to protect herself from Garp-san?" questioned Brook.

"So this is where she made it..." said Robin.

Sabo smiled, his hands placed on his hips. "Really? Show me!"

"Alright! But this is a special show!" she said turning around to Ace's back, "I won't show you, Ace. So don't watch!"

Older Ace slightly felt hurt by her words, maybe he wasn't such a kind brother when they were younger.

She turned back facing Sabo, "Okay, here I go! Gomu Gomu no-" She sucked in air, expanding her body. Her chest rose, in air (dirty mind...lol), and her body rounded.

She turned into a balloon, her body was full of air (just like her head). She placed her hands on her mouth to stop the air from coming out.

"What? What's this? It's incredible!" called Sabo as he watched the display. "She's growing bigger and bigger! Almost the same size as Dadan!"

Younger Ace seems to be interesting into looking, but he stopped himself from turning around and look at the girl.

"FUSSEN!" Luka finished blowing herself up.

"What do ya think Amazing, right?" asked Luka, still holding her mouth shut. Luka started hopping from one foot to the other.

Younger Sabo just stared.

The next action surprised the group, Younger Ace just kicked Luka in the air. "Some exercise will help me digest my food!"

Sanji was attempted by doing some disgusting of his own on Older Ace, but lucky for Ace, Franky held the fiery Cook back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" mumbled Luka, mumble since her voice was caught by her hands.

"SABO! Kick her back!" ordered Ace.

Sabo just looked back at Ace, it took him a moment to register the demand, "Uh..sure."

As soon as Luka came close to his person, Sabo jumped up and kick Luka back.

And this started a game of Soccer...

Ace was smiling, this was creepy for some. "This technique is supposed to be an invincible to deflect cannonballs?...Then try to deflect my kicks!" Ace yelled as his leg connected with her rubber skin.

Luka now become a ping-pong instead of a soccer ball. She was bounced from one rock to the other, still holding her breath to hold the air. After hitting the second rock, she fell into the river.

"LUKA GONNA DROWN!" exclaimed Chopper as he attempted to dive into the water, stopped by the swordsman.

The younger brothers were stood still with their mouths opened, they didn't mean to kick her into the water, well Sabo didn't mean too... Ace on the other hand...

Soon she came up inside the mouth of an gator. The gator's jaw clutched, ending the memory.

"What happen to her?!" exclaimed Chopper.

Usopp was running around in circles, "SHE'S BEEN EATEN! SHE'S BEEN EATE-"

Nami smacked Usopp in the head, her reason: he was being annoying.

"How dare you do that to Luka-Chan~!" flamed Sanji at the two older brothers.

"HELP! HELP!" Ace called. He was getting cornered by the Blond.

Sabo held his hands out in defense against the crazy cook.

"Stop it, Love-Cook," said Zoro. He was spitting out every word, since he, himself, wanted to kill the brothers more than anything.

Right at that moment a next memory appeared. It wasn't the inside of gator, it was Luka and the two younger brothers carrying the gator. Her clothes were soak, dripping in spit, and she didn't seem to mind. She was content on eating the gator, not beating her brothers for what they did to her.

"Do we have to cook it?" she whined to the other two.

They looked back, horrid at her suggest of eating raw meat.

Sabo, being the nice one, calmly stated, "Wait, we can cook it at house."

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she looked at Sabo with pleading eyes. "I'm hungry~"

"Wait," he answered, but his voice quivered. He was looking straight into her eyes, almost breaking at the sight.

"But I'm hungry~"

"He was about to break right then," commented Ace, who was smiling at this moment in time. His face soon changed after the comment his younger self made.

"Shut it! Or you won't get any!" Ace called back, changing Sabo's attention from Luka back to carrying the gator. Luka pouted and walked with the other two.

"Ace-san, you were such a meanie to younger Luka-san," Brook stated.

"Cold-hearted," added Usopp.

"Shitty bastard," finished Sanji who couldn't harm the brothers at this moment.

Sabo laughed, "Now he's the one who gives into her puppy-dog face."

Ace gasped and turned around, not looking at his brother for that statement, causing Sabo to laugh.

The memory flickered and changed scene. They were in the dumps, the Gray Terminal. The brothers looked nostalgia at the sight of the trash. They miss that place.

"Bluejam got the locals looking for us," said younger Sabo.

"We've to say low for a while..." grumbled Ace. He wasn't liking the idea.

"Guess we have no choice..." said Sabo.

The trio were hiding behind a rotten wooden house, Sabo was on top, and Luka was on the bottom. She was holding all of their weight, so she was getting tired; which caused her to make the others fall.

"Hey! They're looking for you!" said a local.

The trio couldn't replied since there were shouts of "That's them! GET THEM! IT'S SABO AND ACE!"

They ran away, ending the memory.

The memory flashed, showing a brief fight between Luka and Ace. It was totally in Ace's favor since Luka couldn't control her powers, causing her arm to recoil and slam into her face.

Franky chuckled, "Why are you hitting yourself, Strawhat?"

That earned him some cheer, some nasty looks, mostly from Sanji.

As soon as Franky made that comment, younger Ace stomped Luka's face for her failed attacked. "What the hell are you trying to do!?" he screamed. It was a total knock-off.

Sabo was in the background, by a board. He marked it, "Ace wins again!"

"That was my 50th win that day," older Ace declared as he crossed his arms, pride of the fact he could beat a little girl up.

Nami made a slight comment about it was true she couldn't win against her brothers when they were younger.

Younger Ace, still facing the wormed down Luka, remarked on her abilties. "Does your power even have any purpose? All you can do is stretch, it doesn't have any use in battle."

"DAMN IT! I can't do it right!" complained Luka. The crew knew exactly what she was talking about, she was trying to perform the move Gomu Gomu no Pistol.

"It's strange seeing Luka like this..." said Nami.

"We are so use to her in battle, never making these types of mistakes," added Usopp.

"Well, we did have a longer time in the forest than she did," commented Sabo. "She wasn't use to her ability let..."

"REMATCH!" yelled Luka, her arms raised.

Ace turned around, "Nope, you only get 100 fights per a day. Save it for tomorrow."

"So you did training at this age?" questioned Zoro as he looked over the board with his good eye. He noticed how Luka didn't have any marks, while the other two was about even.

"You lost to me and Ace 50 times each. And me and Ace are 24-26, damn it!" said Sabo as he added the scores.

"Ace-san was the toughest?" questioned Brook.

"Toughest my ass..." older Sabo muttered under his breath.

Older Ace crossed his arms and just nodded his head.

"When I'm 10 I'm gonna kick your butts!" screamed Luka after learning her results.

"By then, we'll be 13. Come on, let's get some dinner," said Ace, he was already leaving the training grounds.

Older Ace looked at the memory as it came to a end. "Those were some good times.."

"Since most of the time, you were trying kill her," Zoro reminded the Whitebeard Pirate.

The next memory was showed, it started off with a covered body marching in a restaurant.

"Are you the bus-boy?" asked the waiter, his nose rose up as he looked at the dirty figure. It seemed to look like he was avoiding all contact with the person in the coat.

"No," said the voice inside the suit, it sounded like...Ace

"That's you guys, isn't it?" asked Zoro, nodding to the man in the coat.

"Yup," answered both boys in unison.

"Seems like Luka has some back street knowledge," added Franky as he watched the scene.

The waiter seems about to blow up, it was till Sabo's hand reached out. He showed him something not a normal person should have on them.

"A family crest?" Robin noted the object, which was fished back into the coat as quickly as it came out.

"How would Sabo-san get a Family Crest?" questioned Brook.

Now all eyes were on the top-hat pirate. He looked away from the stares."You'll know soon enough, well if Luka remembers..."

"Is something bad going to happen again?" asked Nami. "This isn't the first time you say that, and it caused Luka almost beaten to death by a..spiked glove!"

Now both brothers itched their heads, they didn't think this memory would appear so soon after what happened with the pirates. "Well..." Sabo started, but he didn't know how to phased 'I got capture since I'm from a Nobel family, lying to my brother and sister, and let them believe I was dead. Oh, and they burned the Grey Terminal outside since they were stuck with Bluejam,' nicely to those who joined Luka's crew. Was there a way to phase this nicely?

The waiter's eyes popped out of his skull. "That crest...It would be such a honor to serve such a noble in our humble restaurant!"

Sanji turned his eyes on Sabo, now he was understanding a bit on the talk from earlier. "You're a noble."

Sabo sweated, he was about to lie but he decide not to since hey would fine out later on. "Yeah, I'm born into a Noble family..."

The Strawhats looked at Sabo and laughed, well some of them. It took him so much arguing from earlier just because he was hiding the fact he was a noble.

The waiter adjusted to the situation, which meant kissing the Noble's butt. "The room will be prepare immediately!" He left the stranger in the coat alone in the waiting room.

The group could heard voices inside of the jacket. Younger Ace said, "That's handy thing you got there."

"...I picked it up in town earlier..." Sabo replied, his voice was raising as if he was telling a lie.

"Ace-san didn't even know about that," said Brook. He would have thought the brothers were closer.

The memory skipped, landing them inside a room. It was private, so the trio could eat freely, which was three bowls of ramen.

Luka was loving the new dish, "It's delicious!"

Sanji frowned, "Luka-Chan~! I'll make you better ramen than that!"

Usopp, Ace, Sabo, and Chopper pouted at Sanji, they too wanted some ramen. Even Brook joined in, but he didn't have a stomach to digest the food, SKULL JOKE!

Younger Sabo also commented on the bowl of ramen, after slurring it down. "You're right, this is delicious!"

Soon Luka was demanding another bowl, but the boys covered her mouth. She looked at both of them, not understanding why there's hands placed over her mouth.

Sabo cleared his voice, using a calm voice, he ordered three more servings.

The memory skipped since all they were doing was filling their mouths with the fancy dish. Luka, being careless, stretched her arm to grab another bowl of this dish.

"Did she just..." stuttered Nami. It was all going good till that one action.

"So she's the reason we almost got caught," muttered older Ace, he was still in the middle of his meal when this happened.

Next they knew, the manger came back. "Mr. Customer, I was just told by this waitress, that..." He opened the door, revealing the three children wiping their mouths, causing himself to scream.

Ace cursed, "We're busted!"

"RUN!" yelled Sabo.

Luka grabbed the bowl from the stunned waitress, stuffing it inside of her mouth.

All three jumped out of the window.

Yells could be heard, "THEY DIDN'T PAY THEIR BILL!"

"SOMEONE ARREST THEM!"

Sabo smiled, "Whew! That was great!"

"I told you so!" agree Ace.

"Not those three again! They're known criminals! Why did you let them in your shop!?" yelled someone who was dressed as a Sheff.

"That's a great status at such a young age!" Franky laughed.

"Someone grab them! Don't let those three get away!" he yelled again at the running figures. No one made an attempt at grabbing them.

They ran, the group also ran, passing nobles. One noble looked at them, his face in disbelieve. "Sabo?! Sabo, is that you? Come back! You're alive!"

Younger Sabo looked back, he didn't like the sight. But during that, he kept running, he had to get away from that man.

"So this is your Noble Father? He fits the exact description of one," said Usopp.

"Hey! Sabo! Someone's calling for you!" said Ace as he looked back.

"COME BACK!" yelled the Noble again. He was overweight, double-shinned, and dressed in a suit that kinda looked like Sabo's.

"Who's that?" asked Luka, who's mouth is still filled.

"He's mistaken me for someone else. Come on, let's go!" answered Sabo, not caring for the man behind him.

"That's cold," said Chopper. He looked around and soon

"Me and my family never gotten along," said Older Sabo. He was looking back on the events, he should have told them earlier. He began regretting that fact.

The memory fast-forward, leaving them at the fighting grounds. They were back in the forest, and it looked like Luka and Ace was corning Sabo.

"What?! I'm not hiding anything!" yelled Sabo.

"Oh...really?" said Luka, she was starting to believe it.

Ace wasn't the one to be fooled. "I won't fall for that! Spit it out already! Do you really think there should be secrets between us?"

"Secrets? Seems like all of you were hiding something from one or the other," said Nami. She crossed her arms, this trio were too complicated because no one knew any of their background. When she was talking about background, neither brother knew nothing of Luka's. Ever since they started watching the brothers meeting Luka, all they knew was her fruit ability, nothing else. It was frustrating to watch.

Both Luka and Ace said the last line together, "SPIT IT OUT."

"You two were always ganging up on me..." pouted older Sabo. It was true, both of his siblings did this to him.

"SPIT IT OUT, DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" declared younger Ace as he and Luka started choking poor Sabo.

"They are too similar for their own good," remarked Robin.

"Even if they weren't related," added Zoro.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sabo yelled at the two Strawhats. He was still the part of this trio of siblings, and he didn't want to be counted out.

"You're the boring one," said Ace, enjoying Sabo's reaction.

"GAH! AH! I'll talk! I'LL TALK!" yelled younger Sabo as he was being choked by his two friends.

"I'm a son of a noble.." muttered Sabo, barley heard by Ace or the crew.

"THE SON OF A NOBLE!? yelled Ace, clearing not happy about that fact.

"WHO IS?" joined Luka, she didn't hear Sabo say that.

"ME!" Sabo yelled that the two.

Both calmed down, each with a finger in their nose, each uttering, "So?"

"Too similar..." muttered Zoro. Usually he didn't care for the fact that his captain picked her nose, but he did care that both of them were doing it at the same time.

"You're the ones who asked!" screamed Sabo, he was waiting for a major reaction.

"I thought they would have bigger reactions," said older Sabo.

"Your background wasn't much compared to theirs," said Sanji. "Specially Luka-CHAN'S~!"

He calmed down and started explaining. It looked like he been keeping this secret for years."The truth is, I have two parents, I'm not a orphan, and I wasn't born in the dump. That guy who tried to stop me was my dad... I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

Luka crossed her arms, "Well, you apologized, so all's forgiven!"

"She's too simple!" deadpanned Usopp and Nami.

Ace started walking away. "It's a bit of a shock. It you were born a noble, why did you end up here?"

"A reasonable question," said Brook. He was wondering also of Sabo's intentions of going to a place lower than a Noble's.

"They didn't care about me. All they cared about was someone who could protect their fortune and status. If I can't marry a member of the Royal Family, then I'm nothing but trash." Sabo explained his background.

"So you just skipped it all and went to live with the trash," Zoro simply summed it up.

"Kinda," answered older Sabo. He never thought that way, but it did make sense.

"So I studied and took lessons day in and day out. My parents fought over how poorly I did. I was nothing but a hindrance to them." Sabo finished his speech. He bowed his head at Luka, making Ace turn around. "I'm sorry to say this to you, but even though I had parents, I was alone."

Franky was in tears by now after hearing such a sad story. Robin just listened, "Funny how each one of you were alone, and now you're together."

"The nobles despise the dump... but it seemed better to me than living a life that had been planned out dozens of years ago in that stifling High Town..."

"So that's what happened..." said Ace, who was a bit taken back by the story.

"ACE, LUKA! PROMISE WE'LL SET SAIL! THAT WE'LL ESCAPE THIS KINGDOM AND BE FREE!" Sabo declared.

_Silk's voice echoed in the air, from wherever she was. "And here is how Luka got her ideals~"_

Franky was clapping, tears rolling down his face.

"I want to see the world and write a book about it! Studying navigation won't be a hardship at all! Let's get stronger and become pirates!" Sabo said, excitment was in his voice.

"Navigation? Luka really needed you in the beginning," muttered Zoro.

"You needed him, you Mosshead!" yelled Sanji.

This started their routine fight, ending with Nami knocking their heads. "He would take my position!"

"What about me! That Pierce-guy was going to my!" argued Zoro.

"I wish Pierce was on our crew instead of you! And Nami-Swan~, we would never kick you out~" Sanji wooed.

"I can't imagination our crew without them..." said Chopper.

"It's a bit harsh though, talking about a dead-bro like that," said Franky, referring to Zoro's statement.

Younger Ace smiled, "Heehee!"

"That's the weirdest expression I ever seen on his face!" Usopp yelled. It was true, this younger Ace looked so different without his usual frowned.

"HEY!" yelled Older Ace, "I don't look weird!"

Younger Ace stepped across the cliff, facing the sea below. "I WOULD DO THAT EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T SUGGESTED IT! I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE AND WIN AND WIN AND WIN! I'M BE FAMOUS! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO PROVE I WAS ALIVE!"

"Such a dark speech..." said Usopp.

"Very dark," added Nami, she was shivering at his words; but it did make sense compared to his questions of Luka and his dark aura earlier in the memory.

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH PEOPLE REJECT ME AND HATE ME!" Ace continued.

"...which it a lot.." added Sabo.

"I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS PIRATE AND SHOW THEM ALL! I WON'T RUN AWAY FROM ANYONE! ANY BATTLE! I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE! AND I'LL NEVER BE AFRAID OR ANYTHING! I'M GONNA MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD REMEMBER MY NAME!" Ace finished yelling to the sea.

"Shishishi! Oh yeah? All right!" agreed Luka. She walked to the location where Ace was. "WELL, I...!"

The memory went mute.

"What just happened?" asked Usopp, he tried to clean his ears so he could hear, no use.

"Maybe she forgot?" asked Brook.

"I know I did," added older Sabo.

"She probably said she was going to be the Pirate King," said Zoro, everyone nodded.

Both boys, the younger ones, said, "HUH?"

Luka turned around and laughed at the two boys.

"...the things you say..." muttered Ace, he looked like he didn't believe her words.

Younger Sabo laughed. "That's great, Luka! I look forward to seeing your future!... But how can all three of us be captains?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Sabo, I thought for sure you'd be the navigator." Younger Ace said, admitting his thoughts.

"And now both of you are on the same boat," added Nami.

"You guys can be on my ship!" yelled Luka.

"And she's still asking..." muttered older Ace.

With that, the memory ended.

The scene changed into the forest. The siblings were surrounding a tree stump. Ace was holding a bottle with liquids inside of it. Three cups were placed on the stump.

"So this is it?" asked Brook. The older pair of brothers nodded their heads and smiled at the sight.

Younger Ace raised the bottle. Anyway, let's leave future decisions for later on."

"Maybe we'll all three be on separate ships!" added younger Sabo.

"Oh! You stole some of Dadan's liquor!?" asked Luka, referring to the bottle in his hand.

Zoro grunted, he wanted some liquor and these younger brats got it.

Younger Ace squeezed the lid off, "Did you know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers."

"I heard of this in my younger years," remarked Brook as he watched the scene. It was common back in his era, a way for friends to be connected on the four seas. This scene was starting to bring tears to his eyes; he doesn't have eyes, SKULL JOKE!

"Brothers!? Really?" said Luka excited. She had a wide smile on her face as she looked at the bottle.

Sabo looked over at Luka, "And sisters." Luka turned her head, her head tilted, an "Eh?" came out of her mouth.

Ace continued on as if no one interrupted him. "We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but with this will bind us together as siblings! No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!" Ace poured the liquids in the cups placed on the stump.

Each one of them lifted up their cups of sake, raising it in the air. Their cups clinked together. "FROM TODAY ON WE'RE SIBLINGS!"

"Such Sibing-hood!" cried Chopper. He was crying like the others watching the memory.

Franky was hiding his tears behind his glasses, this memory was so sweet, it just brought tears to his eyes. He leaned his metal arm on the crying skeleton.

The older brothers just watched the scene with a huge smile, this the greatest memory they ever had together. This memory brought them together, and it changed their views on the others.

"YEAH!" cheered the other two.

Nami sighed at the crew's reaction. It was a nice memory to watch but they didn't have to overreact.

"Luka-chan is so cute~!" cooed Sanji, he wasn't paying attention to the other two males, he just watched Luka and her beaming smile.

"So this is how they became siblings..." Robin said, her voice was unheard from the other members of the group, since they had their own reactions.

The memory ended and started a new memory.

They were at the bandit's house, and it was unruly as ever. Everyone was crowded around the table. But three little kids were the eye catchers, they were piling their mouths. Luka's hand flew and shoved Dadan away; it was a funny sight for Nami and Sanji, payback for not feeding for earlier in the memories.

"LUKA! YOU DAMN BRAT!" She screamed at the brat, how she hated this job...

Luka completely ignored her as she went back to eating. This wasn't something Dadan wanted from her, but as soon as she tried to do something to Luka, the bandits pulled her back.

They were eating when someone knocked on the door. Dogra opened it with his finest smile, which was none. Outside the door was Makino and Mayor. Makino had clothes folded in her hands, while Mayor just looked plain mad.

"Hello there," Makino greeted with a calm voice. She nudged Mayor into speaking, he say a light hello, since he wasn't liking the idea of coming to a bandit's house.

Luka's head popped up. She turned her head from one direction to the other, "Makino?" she questioned. She knew the voice but she didn't see her.

"Who're you?" Dogra asked, he folded his small arms.

"I'm Ma-" Makino was cut off when Luka came running. She jumped and hugged Makino's legs.

"MAKINO!" she yelled, not believing she was there.

"Hello Luka," Mayor stated, turning his head to the side.

Makino looked at the Mayor before she came to eye level with Luka. "Hello Luka, it's been six months and you grew all up!"

"I did?" she questioned since she didn't noticed a changed in her height. "Oh, yo! Mayor!" she greeted the male standing by the door.

"I didn't believe Garp-san when he say you're living with..Bandits," Woop Slap remarked. He could remember the last time Luka has been with bandits, and it didn't end up good.

Dadan stomped in the doorway and looked Woop Slap in the eye, daring him to say another word.

Makino ushered Luka outside since she had something to tell her. She pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket and gave it to Luka. "It's from your friend, Pierce."

Luka looked at the letter intense. She opened it and tried to read the sloppy text on the yellowed paper. "I can't read it..." she pouted.

Makino just smiled and took the piece of paper back. "Dear Captain, I hope things been well since I left. My Aunt sending me back sometime soon, she didn't like my comment about how the heck she could fit through the hallways. So I'll be back soon, hope to see you well! From your First Mate, Pierce."

Some of the group, males, were laughing about the hallways part of the letter.

"So he's coming back?" asked Nami.

"Didn't she just say that?" asked Zoro.

Nami huffed in the opposite direction. Sanji was fuming at his rival.

"When will he be back?" asked Luka as she looked at Makino.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll find out before he comes." Makino pressed her finger on Luka's nose, a simple gesture of affection. "But now, I've some clothes for you, and the other two."

The memory darkened, ending this sweet memory.

The scene skipped and the sight caused the brothers' hearts to stop. Instead of a reunion with Pierce, it was that day.

"GIVE SABO BACK!" Luka yelled. She was on the ground, bruised and scratches all over. Ace was in the same condition. She was yelling at a grown man in an overcoat, he was struggling Sabo in one of his huge arms; he was laughing at Luka's courage to tell them what to do.

"How can I give him back? He is my son! It's a child's duty to live by his parents' rules! Shame on you for making him run away!" Sabo's father, the noble from earlier memory, was lecturing them.

"Nice father," Franky commented with sarcastically.

"I know..." Sabo said, joining Franky's tone. He was shaking his head at his father's actions, all them were too much. All he ever cared about was his rules that been written ages ago.

"He's blaming Luka-CHAN!" Sanji was already fired up.

"He doesn't even know that he was the reason for pushing you away..." muttered Ace. "Blaming it on me and Luka when we haven't done anything to him."

"Are you scum after our fortune?!" Sabo's father asked with a great dislike in his voice.

"Fortune?" Nami asked with highlighted eyes.

"We never knew about his fortune," Ace started but he interrupted off by his younger self.

That got on younger Ace's nerves. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" One pirate punched him, spraying Ace's blood across the ground.

"CHILD ABUSE!" shouted Usopp.

"Where were you when Garp was around?" asked Sanji.

"YOU PIRATES! BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU HIT THOSE KIDS! You've gotten their filthy blood on me. I'll have to disinfect myself!" Sabo's father said, not giving a damn about the kids. He grab a napkin and wiped the blood on his face.

"Clean-freak," muttered Zoro.

Younger Sabo grind his teeth. "STOP IT! THEY DIDN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING! I RAN AWAY MYSELF!"

"BE QUIET, YOU!" yelled the man who's been holding Sabo.

Sabo's father turned to Bluejam, "I'll leave the rest to you, pirates."

"Of course, sir. You've already paid us. We'll take care of these two and make sure they will never approach you son again."

"Are you sure he was a pirate?" asked Brook. He watched the scene was this so-called Pirate was bowing his head, like a henchman, to the nobles.

"Yeah, they stationed themselves in Pirate Cove," answered Ace as he watched the scene.

"Are they going to use the spiked gloves again?" asked Chopper.

"WAIT! FATHER! It's okay! I'll do it!" Younger Sabo pleaded to his father.

"What will you do, Sabo?" he turned to face his son.

"DON'T DO IT, SABO!" yelled Ace, trying to stop him from what he's trying to do.

"I'll do whatever you say! I'll live however you want! Just don't harm them! I'm begging you.. they're...my siblings!"

Luka's face changed as she watched Sabo, but she couldn't say one word. Ace, on the other hand, yelled his name again.

"You didn't stay true to your promise," Robin remarked as she looked at the younger to the older Sabo.

One of the guards walked with Sabo as they left.

"HEY! DON'T GO!" yelled Luka.

"SHAKE THEM OFF! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!" yelled Ace.

As soon as the nobles left, Bluejam and his underlings took Ace and Luka to their camp. "Being born a noble is not something you can aspire to. It means being born under a lucky star! I'd change places with that child id I could; I wish I'd been born a noble."

"I don't want to hear this speech again!" complained older Ace. "It's full of nonsense!"

"No kidding. If he wanted to switch, I would let him," added older Sabo.

Luka and Ace was in the middle of a room, they were circled by pirates. In front of them was Bluejam, he was sitting in a cozy seat as he gave a lecture. "So one of you three rotten apples was a noble; and he came from the High Town to the dump to fool around. He probably despised you two."

"Wait, what did he just say?!" Sabo asked. "Am I hearing right? How the fuck could I possible despise either of you?!"

The younger siblings had similar thoughts. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! SABO'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"YEP! WE'RE SIBLINGS!" Luka added on to Ace's statement.

Bluejam started laughing again. "I see...well, I'm sorry than...but you can't see him anymore. If you're planning on seeing him, I'll have to kill you right here and now. If you consider him your brother, you'd better leave him along, for his own good."

"This all happened after I left?! asked Sabo, he gotten a nodded from Ace.

"BUT SABO HATES HIGH TOWN!" thundered Luka. She wasn't going to give up on her brother, not let.

"Forget about him. It's the kindest thing you can do.. You'll understand when you're older."

"Understand that people, nobles, are jerks," muttered Ace. He wasn't liking that he had to hear this speech again.

"You and I have a history after what happened with Porchemy..." Bluejam started.

"SUPERRR Bad History," added Franky.

"But I don't care about him. In fact, I like strong people, age doesn't matter. I'm..short-handed right now. You two want to help me out?"

"Help him out after all that happens!?" Usopp yelled.

"He sure got some balls," muttered Zoro.

And with that, the memory ended.

With a click, the scene fast forward. They were back at the Gray Terminal, but this time there wasn't any fighting. Dozens of pirates, plus Ace and Luka, was spreading around the area. Each one of them was carrying boxes to different places, covering more ground.

Ace walked next to Luka, he was on his guard as he watched the pirates spread out. His older self was staying by the younger versions. This was his fault for even getting Luka in this, he just had to speak up and accept the stupid offer from Bluejam.

Luka groaned as she threw her head back, a frown appeared on her face. "I miss Sabo!" she whined, this was her same reaction to the farewell of Vivi. A smile reached Sabo's face as he listened to Luka. Even though they only knew each other for six months, she wanted him there. Luka's arms were full, she was carrying two huge boxes like the others; it had a large contrast to her small body. Blue flags were sticking out from the boxes, a pointer so they knew where the boxes are located. "It's sucks without him here..." she stated. She wasn't watching her path, she was looking at the sky as if he would appear any moment now.

"What about me, Luka-CHAN?!" Sanji screeched at the memory counter-part of Luka. Zoro had to close his mouth from making a comment, he was paying attention to the scene, and it bothered him that Sanji would chose such a moment to ruin it.

A punch came down and strikes Luka's head, she whined. "You're not the only one, crybaby, so suck it up!" Ace wasn't even looking at Luka anymore. His thoughts were somewhere else, in another time. "...But I don't know what's better for him.."

Sabo stop walking, did he really just hear those words? Usually he only used that tone whenever he was talking about Luka, not him, Sabo! He felt a bit bad about Ace though, he tried to do all of these things, while his siblings waited word from him.

"Seems like Ace-san does have a heart~!" Brook said in his teasing voice. In the beginning, Ace didn't seem like one for caring, and here he was now, thinking about his brother. Even Robin giggled at Brook's comment. This was such a sweet moment from Ace, showing that he cared for them.

Luka turned her head and looked at her brother. The group was showed brief flashes of Bluejam sitting on his couch, talking to them about Sabo. "But Sabo hates High Town!" she argued with Ace.

He didn't want to fight with her right now, so he made a compromise. He knew Luka had a point, Sabo wanted another life, but Bluejam also had some pointed. "Let's just see how it goes. He's strong, so if he does hate High Town, he'll come back. If not, then..." he let the words hang there, he didn't want to think of the ending of that sentence.

"Then Blueham's right..." Luka finished as she looked at the ground. "But Sabo's our brother, he'll take his first chance to come back! Then we all with be together again!"

"Life's not a fairy tail, you know," Ace responded. He didn't really want to be mean to his sister, but these were the facts. Luka was facing a world with lies, she needed to get a hook back into the real world, where not everything goes recording to plan.

"Ace-bro really doesn't have a heart..." Franky stated.

"Yohohoh, don't worry, Ace-san! I don't have a heart either! It's all in the bones!" Brook told the younger.

Older Ace gave them a glare, why was everyone talking about him not having a heart, or not. Last time he checked, he had a beating heart that pumps blood.

The scene fast forwarded. Ace and Luka was sitting on top of some boxes, taking a break. "He hasn't came..." sighed Luka, her glaze was on the Goa Kingdom, directly where High Town is suppose to be.

"Where was you, Sabo?" asked Chopper.

"I was dealing with some noble stuff.." Sabo said, regret was in his voice. He never meant to hurt his sister, nor his brother. All he wanted was to save them, and he caused them pain on the inside.

"So that creep was right..." added Ace, he laid back on the box. He had his eyes closed, thinking about their relationship. It was always him bossing Sabo around, but maybe Sabo was just using him. "We can't do nothing, it's just easier to just forget about him. He's in another world now, and we will never be on the same level."

Luke lifted her head to look at her brother in the eyes, to see if he meant it, but his eyes were closed. She tilted her head down and looked in her lap, maybe her brother was right about this.

Older Ace was about to punch his younger self. At the time he thought those words were true, but now he knew the whole truth. He turned to see that Sabo was watching the two younger versions, wishing to take back what happened between them.

The next scene clicked on, showing a bedtime sight. The two of the trio was sleeping inside of a tree house, both of them were awake.

"Where's this?" asked Zoro, he looked around the house. It was quite a piece of work, something Franky make have them where they were younger.

"We moved out of Dadan's and moved our own house," answered Sabo. He was looking around the place. His hands went through the dressers as he tried to opened them.

Luka was in her bed, her eyes were wide. A bandage was placed above her eye, it became a common thing for her to wear. She was looking up at the wall, at the three objects inside of a net. Those were their sake cups, the cups used to bind them together. She sighed, "I wonder...how Sabo's doing...?" she asked in a whisper. She raised her hand, reaching out into the air as if it would show a picture of Sabo.

After a moment of silence, Ace said something. It wasn't in a care manner. "Shut up and sleep! We promised to forget about Sabo for now. This may be what makes him happy..."

Luka didn't say another word to her brother, he was just as upset about this topic as she was. '_Sabo...come back..." _she thought as the memory ended.


	11. Noble Troubles Burns in the Fire

After carrying the boxes to their rightful places, Luka and Ace went back to Bluejam and his goofs. He just greeted them, no ill matter, and told them that the big job was tonight. He wouldn't give anymore information that that.

Luka looked a bit uncertain, but since Ace didn't say anything, she went along with it.

The scene fast forwarded later that day. They were still at the pirate ship, that was docked on the ground; it wasn't in the water anymore. The pirates who used that ship was gathered around Luka and Ace. They were screaming, it didn't make any sense. It took a few seconds for the memory to clear, so the voices could be heard.

The first thing they heard was Ace's screaming; it caused some of them to block their ears. "YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THE DUMP?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Ace yelled. His question was directed to Bluejam, the one who caused this to happen.

"So that was what was in those boxes," Robin stated. "Gun powder and oil. Enough so the whole place burns."

"That's what happened?" questioned Sabo. He never heard the full story; neither of them wanted to talk about this. He just knew the dump was going to burn, not that his brother and sister helped.

"They used Luka-sis and Ace-bro," added Franky. The two younger never thought this would happen, they just agreed, not like they had a choice in the matter.

Bluajam raised his hands, trying to stop them from talking; ruining his plan. "Keep it down, baka. You want the people in the dump to hear you."

Luka jumped up and yelled. "NO! WE HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE! HE'S A BAD GUY AFTERALL!" Her feeling from before made sense, now she was certain.

Two of Bluejam's goofs came from behind, grabbing the two kids.

"I told you to keep it down," he stated to the kids. "Don't let them get away, they would ruin the plan. And I'm not the one behind all of this, anyway."

"The Nobles paid him to get rid of all of the city's trash," Sabo explained.

"Trash? There's people there!" exclaimed Usopp. He threw his hands in the air; didn't anyone think about the lives? Bluejam's about to kill all of them! He isn't even going to tell them!

"Everyone who doesn't live in that city, is counted as trash." Zoro said. Nobles only thought about themselves, not giving a damn for others. He seen this all before in Sabaody, and even now this mad him piss. Nobles thought too highly of themselves.

Chopper grind his teeth. No one thought about the importance of lives. Nobles were starting to make his blood boil.

"With those boxes of gun powder you distributed yesterday and today, there'll be a fire that no one was escape."

"What about Bluejam?" asked Nami. If the nobles were like that, then why did they go to these assholes?

"Never heard of him again," answered Ace. Last he seen the bastard, was during the fire. _'Should have killed him when I had the chance.'_

Bluejam grinned at their actions; they were amusing for him. "So even troublemakers, like you, have limits," he taunted. "But now that you know of our plans, I can't let you go...alive."

"What?!" Chopper and younger Luka said in unison.

"He's the one who told them!" thundered Franky.

"He better not lay a hand on Luka-chan~!" Sanji stomped the ground. It would have broke in pieces if it wasn't a memory.

_"Damaging her brain doesn't help!" _

"Sorry Silk-chan~!"

"Before that, though; I got a question to ask you... Where did you hide the treasure?" Bluejam stated.

"He sounds like Nami," Usopp said. He was soon pounded upon by a orange-haired and the cook.

"Why would we tell you that!" Ace yelled. He thought of all of the treasure they had saved. The treasure for their dreams..all down the drain

"IT'S FOR OUR PIRATE SHIP!" Luka shouted. Her arms stretched as she tried to attack. No matter what she did, nothing could help her. She looked over at her brother, he was trying the same thing. Ace growled at the monster in front of him.

The scene returned later that day. The two children were tied together around a pole. Rope surrounded their bodies, making it hard to move. The girl grunted as she tried to pull her arm; no use.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"I believe they left them there to dead," Brook answered. His voice was too calm for the events that was unfolding in front of him.

*CRACK*

*BOOM*

Explosions were all over; fire spouted out of the wooden boxes. It spread all through the territory. Shouts were heard, yelling for help they wouldn't get; they were left to there to dead a painful death. Bodies fell onto the ground with a thud; there wasn't anymore movement from them. Others were suffering from fourth degree burns, something that needed medical attention with they wouldn't get.

Chopper grabbed onto his hat, the screams were piercing his ears and he couldn't do anything to help. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene.

The boy looked down into his lap. This was all his fault; he caused this to happen. He should've trusted Luka's gut and gotten out of there; but no, he agreed to the job, spreading these death bombs throughout the place.

"Ace! It's hot!" Luka whined from her end. She was now panicking at the incoming flames. They brushed against the wooden walls, taunting those who were inside of the crappy hut.

He shook his head, this wasn't the right time to be thinking about that. He needed to save Luka, his younger sister, from danger. That's what older brothers did, right? Plus, he didn't want to lose another sibling, he lost one to many as it is.

Ace took out a knife; something he kept hidden in case someone tried to mug him. With his hands tied behind his back, he cut the rope that bind them. "There! I cut it!" he said.

Luka quickly gotten out of the ropes. "It's hot! It's hot! We can't get away!" she shouted.

"When did she become like Usopp?" asked Nami. She was using this to payback Usopp for his earlier comment. She knew it wasn't the right time for a joke, but she couldn't help herself on getting back at Usopp.

"Damn it! We're in big trouble," added Ace. He hid his knife back into his pant.

"It's hot! It's h-"

"CRYBABIES GET LEFT BEHIND!"

"It's not hot!" Luka chanted, reversing her first one. She was more afraid of Ace than the fire.

"What did you do?" asked Sabo. He poked his younger brother, trying to remove his attention from the fire scene that caused pain in his childhood.

"Wh-? Oh, I just lost my temper," older Ace responded. He itched his head, he didn't even noticed the others as he was watching the scene.

"Which he does a lot," added Brook. He laughed at his own joke; guess, Sabo was rubbing off on him.

Soon they were able to escape the wooden, burning, house. Luka was still chanting, "It's not hot!" the whole time. She was trying to took her focus off of the flames, calming her mind...which didn't work that well.

Ace gasped as he climbed up to get a better look. "It's a sea of flames!"

Luka starting coughing; her chest was hurting from inhaling the fumes. "I can't breath...it hurts."

"I'll figure something out! Just follow me," Ace ordered. He was huffing and puffing, inhaling the hot air.

"Maybe this is where Ace-bro gotten his flames," suggested Franky.

They ran from the wooden house; Luka was slowing down. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she was gagging for air. She laid low, the smoke floated on top of her, giving her some breath. She looked up, the freckled boy was no where around.

Fire surround her, making a full circle around the small girl. Black objects were formed behind the walls.

Luka turned around, she was spinning in circles while the fire was closing in on her. She wasn't focus on the fire itself, but the forms behind it. Her eyes were looking at the black forms, moving and shouting behind the wall of fire.

"LUKA!" yelled one voice. She spun around to face that direction; she was face with a form that looked like...her mother. Her mother's face threw forward, allowing Luka to see her burn marks. "LUKA! RUN!" she cried. Blood dripped out of her mouth as she reached out of the fire. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Parsley-san!" Sanji shouted. He ran through the fire, jumping over the flames, to reach her. His arms were reached out, trying to grab her out of the fire. His hands hit something, and he was bounced back, his butt hitting the ground. He tilted his head and looked back at the fire, wondering what the hell just happened. "It's a barrier..." he stated.

"I thought she was dead," said Chopper. He was looking at her with wide eyes. He wasn't concern with Sanji right now, he was in his own little world.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Usopp shouted. He ran around the group, yelling and holding his head. Why must they see a ghost out of all places?! "GHOST!" he screamed. Chopper and Brook joined in on the yelling, they too were scared out of their minds.

The black-haired girl took a step back, but she was frozen. She wanted to reach out and grab her mother, save her unlike she could last time. Her arm stretched out to touch her mother, to save her mother. Flames licked her arm instead of meeting flesh. "Huh?" she questioned. "Mom?"

The figure of her mother dropped to the ground; blood liquid surrounded her body. She coughed, allowing blood to come out. In her chest was two major holes; major, meaning there was blood splashing out of it.

"What's going on?!" asked Usopp. He was shouting his words. Nothing was making sense!

"She's hurt! She need medical attention!" Chopper shouted. Sweat dripped down his face as the women died painfully on the ground. "Sh-she's gone..."

"She's has always been gone," Robin said in a calm tone. She rested her arm on Chopper's shoulder; giving him some comfort from the scenes going around them.

Coughing enraged from behind them, causing all of them to turned around. Usopp gasped at the display; while some where in disbelieve. "Lu-Luka..." said a hollow voice. His arm reached up to grab the person.

Said person looked behind her to face the body. Her jaw dropped to the ground as the head came through the flames.

Pierce was laid on the ground; his eyelids were heavy as if he couldn't hold them open anymore. His face was melted from the fires. "Cap-Captain..." he moaned as his body laid flat on the round. He was done crawling through the fires since he finally found his captain. A lie smile planted itself on his face.

He looked up at Luka with a smile. He was pleased to find Luka. "I'm...ba-back," he gave a hearty laugh.

*Slam*

A wooden pope fell. Fire wiped across the wood, gaining it more strength; Pierce moaned as the fire became more smile was broken as pain filled his face.

"Pierce!" exclaimed Luka

"What is he doing here?!" yelled Usopp. Now things were getting out of control! First it was the mother, and now pierce was dying.

"Do you think we know?!" answered older Ace. He didn't even get what was going on anymore.

Pierce's eyelids closed and his breathing became irregular. "Looks like you..have grew up..." he stated.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" exclaimed Sabo. He threw his hands in the air. Like the others, he didn't have a clue.

"Pierce? Why-y are you here?" Luka asked as she walked wards the boy. The fire spread and blocked her way, "PIERCE!" she yelled.

"Leave me... go away..." he moaned from the inside of the fire.

The breathing stopped as was his movements.

Luka followed his order and ran. She had to find Ace. She raced along the walls of fire, some licking out to touch her flesh. "ACE!" she shouted.

There was no response.

"ACE! ACE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A squeal echoed in the memory. A black object formed behind the wall of fire. This time, Luka didn't want to look at it, but she did. It was Needles. She was squealing as she nudged her mother's dead body.

"Needles?" Luka questioned. "Needles Mom?" She shook her head, trying to shake that image out of it. She has to be imaging things, since Needle was dead, like her mother.

When she looked back, Needles was headless. Her body was in attack position, but her head rolled on the ground. It rolled around in a circle, stopping at the mother's body. Her mouth was opened in a growl, as if she was attacking something before this happened. A slight flash happened, showing the night with the tiger in his den.

That sight made their stomachs upset; some were around to spill their lunch. This wasn't something that was meant to be seen, it was too gore and blood.

Luka was the same way, she was gagging at the sight.

She had to leave.

She had to go...NOW!

Luka ran through the smoke, down a path that fire burns at it's sides. She ran, running away from the black fleshed hands that reached out for her. Each one of them tried to grab her, pull her into the fire and burn her alive. She ran from them, running for her young life. She had to get to safety, to find her brother. Hands spouted from the sides of the fire, grabbing out for Luka's ankle. She screamed when she saw their faces.

Jason, Tracy, Dotty, Makino, Mayor, Dadan, Magra, Dogra, other bandits, past foes, Lola, Morgan, Garp, her mother, Sabo, and even Ace. All who were dead and alive were now burned alive and reaching out for Luka's leg.

"Why am I here?" complained Ace. He was good as alive than most of those, but let he was here trying to kill his sister! What was with this world?!

"What about me?!" Sabo was also complaining. Course he left, and almost died, but he wasn't a zombie trying to kill his dear little sister. No, he would be the one protecting her.

"Why isn't anything making sense?!" screamed Usopp. He was pulling on his hair, also running away from the burned hands. He couldn't make anything out, it was too crazy even for him. What was with these hands? These deaths? These corpses? Dead people coming back to live?! Was this the *pet cemetery?

"I think she's having a relapse back into the past. The fire made caused her memories to jumbled together, making it hard for her to sort the past from the present." This was Robin's explanation to the scenes they were witnessing. How else would a young child would be experiencing such a cruel scene? Unless it was written by a crazed writer... Nevertheless, these scenes were too much for a young Luka. Even though she's strong, this would break anyone in their right minds.

"So all of these things didn't happen?" asked Sanji.

"Not all of them. She just having some problems understanding what's in the past and present, meaning Pierce's death did recur in this time period, but she wouldn't understand that bit of information from all that she has seen tonight."

All of their faces turned grimed at the thoughts of Pierce's death. They knew he was going to dead anyways, from Silk's hint, let it was still hard to see the whole thing played out.

"_Are you happy now? He's not going to take your position, Zoro._" Silk's voice filled the air as she was laughing.

Zoro grunted; how much he wanted to kill that evil wrench.

"What a cruel bitch," remarked Franky. For being Luka's helper and such, she wasn't anything like Luka. She laughed in the face of death as if it didn't mean anything to her; but she did only care about Luka's sake and not anyone else'.

"Don't say that about Silk-chan!" thundered Sanji.

"He's right, Sanji-kun," Nami agreed with Franky. What type of person was this Silk? They have never seen her before, let she comes and knows everything about their captain; but she doesn't feel for nothing except for Luka herself.

"Yes, she is a bitch," added Sabo.

Now Sanji was in a mess. He couldn't say nothing since his sweet Nami-san agreed.

THe memory fogged up, almost turning pitch black with they head a thud. "What?!" exclaimed Chopper. He looked around, not being able to see anything.

"What's going on?" asked Brook. "Are we finally dead? Yohoho! I'm already de-"

"Dead," finished Usopp, he was starting to get annoyed with Brook. Course, he didn't like the idea either. It would be horror if he died inside of Luka's mind! It would be a never ending nightmare! Well...watching Luka's memories was a type of nightmare all of it's own.

Brook turned to a corner and hid his face in shame. He was also to finished his own joke, let Usopp ruined it.

"There you're!" yelled a familiar voice; they all turned to that direction. There wasn't a picture, it was too dark to make anything out; but they knew who came...younger Ace.

Ace was smiling prideful at his appearance. Finally she, Silk, was going to show his good side after all of the bad things that happened.

"Finally," added Zoro; that comment made Ace's smile disappear.

"Ace?" Luka's soft voice asked. It was cracking from all of the smoke she inhaled from the fire; but it was still hopeful. She smiled as Ace came into view, they could finally see the picture. His clothes had holes in them, and he looked tired from running, and searching for Luka.

He picked the little girl up, hurling her over his shoulder, like a good big brother. Even Brook made a joke about this. It was good to see such a kind Ace after all of these deadly memories of him trying to kill, or disliking, Luka.

"I'm not that mean!" thundered older Ace. What was with these people and making jokes?! Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? He was already regretful of treating Luka like that, he would even let himself get left behind in the middle of a heated desert to repaid that crime, but that wouldn't do.

"Yes it's me, crybaby," younger Ace answered her call. He sounded harsh, but he was glad to see her again, not dead but alive.


	12. Hell's Flame

**WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ALL OF THE CHAPTERS?!**

**Wasn't that your reaction when you seen this? Okay, well I've been editing (not really on the last few since I got bored so I just combined them) chapters and I got sick of how many I had, so I starting combining them (and got 11 Chapters). So the reviews are messed up, and I jacked everything up. Also, about the response to the reviews, I'm just going to pm you, or if you are a guest and they have very strong points in their review, I will mention it in the author note. Sorry to trouble everyone, I just lost my mind. Also, I like to present you the longest chapter I ever did in one setting.  
**

Everything was burning, and people were still there. They were surrounded by flames; no where out of this terror.

"This is harsh," said Nami. So much was happening so fast; and none of it was in Luka's favor. Everything was going down, and they were caught in the flames. Luka was on top of Ace's back, inhaling deeply. He ran and ran through the path he'd found.

*Crash*

Wood cracked from the heat and blocked their escape route. Ace quickly stopped back, getting him and Luka away from the fire that popped up. "I wonder if the others manages to escape," she said.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about others," stated Ace.

"And Cold-hearted Ace returns to the scene," commented Usopp. Course, he would be worrying about himself too in this situation.

Older Ace turn his head and glared at the young pirate. Only for a second, he busted out laughing.

"I think the smoke gotten to his head," remarked Sabo. He was looking at his brother with worried. Usually Ace would defend himself, but he just laughed at a joke made about him.

Younger Ace coughed into his elbow, the fumes were making it harder to breath. "Damn it! I can't even tell where we are!"

"Who said you could run away, you little troblemakers?!" said a evil voice from behind them.

"Fuck, the bastard's back," complained Franky. He was hoping the pirate would also burn in the fire he created.

Bluejam walked through the fire, his usually frown on his face. Behind him was his underlings who taken part in the carrying of gun powder.

"Why are you still here when you're the one who caused this fire?!" asked Ace. He let Luka down so she could stand on her own. His pipe was in attack position, as was Luka after she gotten on the ground. "I thought you'd escaped long ago!"

"Yeah, why is he here," questioned Brook. "Shouldn't he be in High Town... They didn't let him in, turned back on their deal. Yohoho!"

"Seems likely," added Robin.

"His plans failed," commented Zoro.

"Now all of this backfired on him," added Sabo. He didn't mean the pun, but he said it and it was too late.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! YOU DAMN BRAT!" he yelled at the two children. Ace's questions must have stuck a nerve. His frown soon turned into a smile, one that looked broken on him. "It's hopeless for us. You see... we're in an unexpected pinch at the moment." He laughed at himself for believing such lies.

"So that did happen," stated Chopper.

"He lost it," added Usopp.

"Humans are strange creatures, don't you think? When we're pushed to the very brink of despair, we laugh." All of his underlings started laughing; some with their tongues out that gave him a craze look.

"These guys are acting strange..." said Luka. She was more creep out by their behavior more so than anything else.

"Lost it completely," finished Sanji. He didn't know what to feel for these pirates. He just mostly felt hate for making Luka goes through all of this. Let, he felt a pinch of pity for them losing it completely, making them broken inside.

"Luka! Let's go!" Ace ordered. He didn't like the looks of the crew, it gave him a weird feeling that he needed to leave; right now.

"Don't let them get away!" demanded Bluejam.

Luka and Ace were running, till they were blocked by some of the pirates. They stood in their way of escape. Some more surrounded them, blocking them at all sides. The only side that was a bit open, was where Bluejam was at. He laughed at the trapped mouses. "We did this job together. We're partners, right? Let's die together."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Nami. They couldn't believe what they just heard from that man.

"He's for real," remarked Sabo. He knew the look in his eyes meant he was ready for death.

"Who'd want to die with you?!" shouted Ace. "Anyway, I'm not dying here!"

"I still haven't found the answer to that one," commented older Ace. He just couldn't think anyone who would belittle themselves just to die with this man.

"Awe, you're no fun.. Oh, right. You still haven't told us where you hid your loot, right? We'll take care of it before it's consumed by the flames. So tell me where it is!

"Your lives are in danger, and you're worried about loot?!" exclaimed Ace. Several of the Strawhats turned their heads to look at a certain orange-hair.

"So why wouldn't you tell me, right?" asked Bluejam.

In a lower voice, Ace mumbled something. "He's snapped completely..."

With menacing eyes, Bluejam looked at Ace. "If you don't collect it, it'll all go to waste."

"That's the same if it went to you," said Zoro.

"Soon it's gonna be destroyed just like my ship! Wouldn't that be a waste?" questioned Bluejam.

"Don't be ridiculous! That treasure is..." Luka's statement was stopped short when Ace spoke.

"Alright! I'll tell you."

"He's wasn't going to let us go if I didn't tell him!" older Ace defended himself before someone could question his actions; but no one was. They all knew he didn't have much of a choice, other than giving away his treasure.

Luka was taken back by his action. "Ace! You and Sabo spent years gathering up that treasure!"

"Sabo will understand!" Ace told her. She gasped since she wasn't thinking about that. "Right now, your... Our lives are more important!"

"Your?" questioned Chopper. He turned back to look at older Ace; wondering what he meant by that.

Robin just nodded; she understood where Ace was coming from. He never had much of a value on his life, until now; just like Robin's life with the Strawhats.

There was a moment of silence between both sides. Bluejam was grinning like a madman; he was getting his way. Ace wasn't showing anymore emotion; and Luka had her mouth opened. "Ace..." she started.

The memory did a little skip, coming to when Ace was marking on a wooden piece of board. It has a drawing of a river with the forest on both of their sides. "All the treasure we've gathered in the past six years is inside the trunk of this tree." He handed Bluejam the map.

Luka took a intake of breath when the map traveled from Ace's to Bluejam's hand. "I see," Bluejam said as he looked at the map.

She was close to tears. All of their dreams depended on that treasure; and it was going to him, out of all people. "Don't cry! It'll be alright. This isn't the end." Ace told his sister.

Bluejam handed the map to one of his underlings. A small came on his face when two of his underlings grabbed Luka and Ace. They struggled to get out of their grip. "What are you doing?! I told you where it was, didn't I?!" Ace shouted at the Pirate.

"Bastard!" insulted Sanji.

"Indeed, this isn't the end. There's still the chance that you lied to me. You're coming with me."

"You can't be serious! While we waste time doing that, we'll lose any chance of getting out of here! Just go on your own!" Ace shouted at the craze pirate.

He clicked his gun and aimed it to Ace's face; daring him to talk back anymore. "Don't make me any angrier than I already am! Even if I had to depend on the loot from some kids... I swear I'll live through this, return to power, and get my revenge on those nobles!"

"So Brook-bro was right," commented Franky. This pirate was cut from the deal made with the nobles; and now he was left to deal with this fire.

"I'm sure that brother of yours is no different from the rest of them! They think of themselves as privileged people! They can't see other humans as anything like trash! Just like your 'brother'" Bluejam made a emphasis on the word, brother.

"Hey!" shouted Sabo. He wasn't even there; let this jackass was calling him out like that. He would've never did such a thing. Instead, unlike the other nobles, he was trying to save some asses that Bluejam was burning up! Which that plan failed...

"Sabo doesn't think like that!" defended Ace.

Bluejam was towering over the two children. "He's just like them, you dumbass! He only hung around with you two because he wanted to feel superior!"

"What a low blow..." started Zoro. The man used their relationship, trying to place doubt within it.

"You're wrong!" shouted Luka. She would never believe such a thing like that. Sabo wasn't a person like that! He was her older brother; always saving her and helping them.

"Why would someone with parents as rich as his face any hardship? You were just used for the amusement for some punk noble! Really, he was looking down on you, laughing to himself and holding his nose!"

"Wrong, I was the one holding my nose when he farted," joked Ace. Really, the fumes were getting to him.

"Don't say another bad word about Sabo!" yelled younger Ace. His eyebrows notched together and his pupils became wide.

"Yeah! Sabo only wants to be free!" Luka added to Ace's statement. She leaned over and took a bite out of the underling's arm.

A tear swelled up in his eye. He couldn't believe his sibling would defend him this far; even after he left them without a word. '_Guess, I could really count on them,_' he thought to himself. Sabo was smiling at his younger memory siblings; they didn't know how much those words meant to him.

Luka gotten her pip and blocked a slash from the sword the underling was holding. It wasn't strong enough for the sword; it was cut clean, and the two pieces of the pipe fell on the ground. Luka also laid on the ground, holding her head. All of the crew gasped; they weren't expecting this since they figured Luka would be able to defeat one of them. But the smoke and fumes caused her senses to clog up. She rolled on the ground, back and forth.

Ace gasped; he was about to go to her side and help, but there were hands wrapped around his body. He grunted and yelled, "LET HER GO!"

The underling turned the sword sideways and slashed downwards. It stoked, directly to where Luka was rolling her body.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF LUKA!" Ace shouted. He couldn't do nothing; he was helpless against these people. He couldn't even save his brother, and now they were taking away his last sibling, his sister Luka. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen!

Everything stopped; pushed backwards. Several of the crew gasped at the force. Ace dropped down from the arms of the weak underling. The sword messed Luka by five inches, but she was safe. She was safe, thanks to Ace's Haki.

"Was that...?" questioned Usopp. Even in a memory, he stepped backwards from the force. He felt the same force on Fishman Island.

"Haki," Zoro stated. It was just one word, but it was powerful enough to make the Strawhats gasp. Ace was so young when this happened; let he unleashed a great wave of Haki, just for Luka's sake.

Older Ace just had a prideful smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

Everyone was on the ground..except for Ace and Bluejam. Luka, she was on the ground to begin with, but she still felt some of the blast, even if it wasn't for her.

The memory blinked, it flashed black real fast. Within that second of blackness, the memory skipped forward.

"Damn it all..." mumbled Ace as he lifted himself form the ground. He looked like he was thrown over there as he looked deadly at Bluejam.

A foot appear on his chest, making his head flip back. "You disgusting little brat!" Bluejam insulted him. He clicked his gun to Ace's face. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me, too?!"

Ace wiggled from underneath his foot; trying to get away. "Shut up, you piece of trash!" He tried pushing the foot off of him, but ti didn't work.

"Damn you..." Bluejam muttered. The gun became closer to Ace's face. He clicked it back.

Luka rolled on her stomach and looked hopeless. She tried crawling; something to save her brother. One of her eyes were closed, blood soaked that side of her face. "Ace!" she called out to him. "STOP IT!" she screamed.

*BANG!*

Smoke came out of the gun. Bluejam was in a state of shock.

"She?!" exclaimed Nami.

Yes, she; Dadan was right there. She held the gun, at teh right time, and pointed it somewhere elsewhere, away from Ace's head. Over her shoulder was a axe with a large handing stick. She looked at Bluejam with a frown that say a mix of things. "Just give it up, you sea monster!"

Ace turned his head, looking at the place where the bullet landed, two inches off from being dead. Just two inches. But, at least he was safe; saved by Dadan, out of all people.

"SHe does care," remarked Robin. She was wearing her usually smile as she watched Dadan actually take the role of guardian, or even a mother.

"Let Ace go!" Dadan told Bluejame. Her brows were raised as she looked at the man who tried to kill on of her...troublemakers. She lifted her axe, slamming it down right where Bluejam's chest was. He quickly saw that move and unsheathe his sword to block the oncoming attack. He was pushed back by the flames.

Footsteps...more than dozens of them...came onto the scene. It was the Dadan Family, Magra and Dogra leading each side. "What are you guys doing here?" Luka asked them. She didn't think they would show, much like the rest of the crew.

Magra panted, "We finally found them!" Each of them were safe! Ace stood up, and Luka was still on the ground.

Dogra raced up to Luka's side. He grabbed her and laid on his lap. "Oh! That's a terrible wound, Luka! Are you alright?" he was talking about the cut on her forehead, the one that blinded her.

Luka took a breath, "Dogra..."

Dogra looked around the surrounding. He was searching for someone...with blond hair. "I don't see that Sabo kid..."

"Sabo is safe... He's not here..."

"Care about your own damn self!" shouted Sabo. She shouldn't be thinking about him when she's injured. She shouldn't even have him on her mind. But it did surprised him that Dogra was a bit worried for him, even though he left without a word.

Bluejam walked forward, ready to fight. Ace was just the same, he grab his pipe and gotten into an attack position. Magra grabbed his arm, "Ace..." he said in a worried tone. He was worried for the boy's safety.

Bluejam wasn't interested in Ace at this moment; he was more interest on the newcomer, Dadan. "You're the leader of the monkeys on Mt. Corvo, right?" he asked the orange-haired.

Dadan pointed her axe at the man. "I'm Dadan the mountain bandit! As fate would have it, I'm a foster parent for these kids."

An underling grabbed Luka, and placed her over his shoulder. He couldn't do much right now, so this was the only way.

Everyone had their weapons raised, to warn Bluejam not to step any farther; he just sighed at them.

"And no parent, even if they're just a foster parent, could stand by and watch someone try to kill their kids! If you give up now, I'll let you go. And if you don't give up, we'll take you down by force!" Dadan spun her axe around, getting warm up in case of a fight.

"Finally acting like one," huffed Zoro. Nami agreed with that. Since they first saw her, she was using them as slaves; but she did think of the kids as her own. It warmed their hearts a little.

Bluejam hummed; it was only himself against all of these bandits. All of his men were down by Ace's outburst of Haki. After a few moments, he smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Snapped, broken, completely lost it; he fits all of those," Sanji stated. He took a huff of his cigarette.

"Would you now? Alright then..."

"..."

"RUN AWAY!" Dadan yelled to her bandits. Her legs were kicking the ground as she ran away from the pirate.

"So anticlimactic," sighed Franky.

Her bandits followed after her. "ALRIGHT BOSS!" they called. They weren't ready to fight, it was just a whole big buff and Bluejam seen that. Dogra looked behind and seen there were two people left standing there in front of Bluejam. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Magra pulled on Ace's arm. "Ace, c'mon!" he pleaded to the younger boy.

"You know, when people start running, you're suppose to too," said Nami.

"If this was zombies, he be the first dead," added Usopp.

Ace knocked Magra's grip off of his arm. "I...will not run away!"

Sabo sighed, why couldn't his boy be normal, just for once?!

Dadan stopped in her tracks as she heard Ace said that. "ACE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! JUST LEAVE IT ALREADY!" yelled Dogra. This wasn't a time to be acting like a hero. There was fire, a strong evil pirate, and your help just left; it was time to go. "YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS BLUEJAM IS! A KID LIKE YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM. HE'S ON A TOTALLY DIFFERENT LEVEL!"

Luka was amazed by her brother; but she couldn't let him have all of the fun. She struggled out of the bandit's grip, trying to get down. "I-I'll fight too..."

"No, Luka!" he shouted at her. He couldn't let her go when she was injured.

Dadan walked next to them, walking wards Bluejam. Her axe's handle hit the ground; she was in front of the group. "You guys...take Luka and go on ahead."

"B-Boss..."

"I'll stay with Ace, and make sure he comes back with me!"

"Boss..." all of them said. They looked at her, not wanting to leave her alone.

"GO!" she ordered.

That scared the crap out of them; they all went running away. Luka was with them, not there to fight with her brother and foster mother.

One stayed behind, "Boss, make sure you come back too!"ye

"I had to make sure she came back," muttered older Ace. His back still ached from carrying her up that mountain.

Blank...

The memory came back with all of them on a cliff. They were outside of the fire, onto safe area. The forest was behind them, and the fire in front. All looked at the fire with watery eyes.

"Boss..." mumbled one of them.

Fire crash down, and flared up. This was right where the fighting was going on, where Dadan and Ace was fighting Bluejam.

Luka looked at the fire with both eyes watery, one covered in blood. "ACE!" she yelled with passion at the hurling flames.

Everyone had watery eyes. Magra, despite being a large man, was crying and calling, "Boss!"  
That caused some of the crew to have watery eyes, or eye sockets. Namely Brook, Franky, Chopper, Sabo, and Nami. This was such a sad scene since all of them never knew if they would see their Boss or Ace again.

Shouts of Ace and Boss was heard, each of them were left in these hell's flames; and they left them there. Luka's was the loudest and it pinched each of their hearts. She was more than sad at leaving her brother behind; and Ace felt sorry for doing that to her.


	13. Preview

**I really just hate this chapter...well more so the episode. Yes, I'm crying while writing this since it's that part... Thanks for the reviews.**

After everything that happened in the last memory, the next was cheery. Birds were chirping, the sky was clear with clouds, and there wasn't no fire in sight. It was as if everything they just seen was a dream, something that never happened. Nami gasped, "What happened?"

"It's likely the next day," answered Robin with a calm demeanor. It would explain why everything seem to changed. "After the fire destroyed everything that it was meant for, it went out."

But unlike the other memories, Luka wasn't in sight. They heard grunted coming from behind them; the bandit's house. They all looked at each other, and Zoro just walked through the wall onto the other side of the wall without any hesitation. He was inside a small room with wooden walls; and Luka was in there, she was grunted as she slowly moved across the room. Her breathing was heavy as her injuries were bad. She was in no condition to be walking about, which caused Chopper to comment about that; after he and the rest of the group followed Zoro's lead into the room.

"Now, now... Wait, Luka," cooed Magra's voice. He was voicing Chopper's thoughts, "You shouldn't try to move in your condition."

"I'm gonna go look for Ace and Dadan!" Luka's voice replied. Older Ace's head shifted forward as he tried to hand back a smile. His sister was worrying about him and the hag even in her state. He felt the same as Sabo felt earlier.

"Luka-sama~!" squealed Sanji. His hands clasped together as he watched Luka. He was a bit emotional at the way Luka wasn't giving up to go see her brothers.

"Don't be a fool!"

And soon, they had to follow Luka outside of the bandit's house. _'Why didn't we just stay out there?'_ thought Usopp as he followed Luka and the others out the door. It wasn't like anything big happened within the bandit's house in the first place, but he just shrugged it off.

As Luka took a step on the ground, she felt flat on her face. It caused some of the group to run through her, since they were following without watching. "It's hurts.." she moaned as she rolled to her side.

Magra walked out of the door; his huge body touched the sides of the door frame. "See? Didn't I tell you?" He walked to her side and picked her up bridal style and carried her through the house. "It's too early for you to be going," he told the small girl.

Soon Luka was propped up into a white bed. She was wrapped with bandages and medicine was around her bed. "Where was the medicine when Luka-sama~ got attacked by Ace?! Wolves?!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Hopefully the wounds weren't infected," said Chopper. He was chewing on his fingers as he watched the patient in the bed. She could've inhaled too much fumes from the fire, or she gotten injuries while being manhandled by Bluejam and his underlings.

"Your wounds are really deep. Now, now, just relax."

Dogra's hands gestured as he spoke, "Right now, the Gray Terminal is crawling with soldiers cleaning up after the fire." Everyone had a idea in their heads before he spoke his next sentence, "And they're not just burying the burned trash, but any survivors they find as well. If you go there now, you'll get killed."

Tears began to swell up in Luka's eyes. "But..." she started but she stopped as the tears fell from her eyes. All of the bandits looked at each other, while still looking at Luka. "I want to see Ace! I'm sure Sabo is worried about him, too!"

Sabo remember he was worried about Ace; he was worried for both of them. He hit himself in the head for the pain he was going to cause the two very soon. The things he did to his siblings without even thinking about it. He was mainly thinking about them escaping the fire, alive; but instead he caused them pain with running away. The timing was too faulty with the fire and the ship, that this happened. It was taking place right as this minute as he watched the scene with Luka.

The memory forwarded and Luka was up again. She was pushing against the object that stood in her path, Magra. "Ace isn't dead!" she exclaimed at the rooster man. Her teeth grind as she glared at the man.

"Now, now, I understand. I understand how you feel. But the military is at the Gray Terminal, going there in your condition is far too dangerous!" Magra tried to reason with the stubborn girl. He had his hands on her upper arms, trying to restraint her from getting hurt anymore.

"Why don't they just send someone," suggested Zoro. It seemed more simple than letting Luka be worried and trying to run away.

"But!"

"You saw how big that fire was! The chances they survived..." He stopped himself, his eyes closed as he shuttered from the thoughts. "Even if the chance is slim, we want to believe that the Boss and Ace survived... Dogra is looking for them right now. Let's just leave it to him."

"So they did," Franky said, finishing Zoro's sentence from before.

"But instead, he finds something different," added Ace. He didn't get to add anymore.

Magra opened his eyes and looked at the black-haired girl. Sweat poured down from his face as he talked, "This is difficult for us all, Luka! Not just for you..."

The memory skipped to the next part. Everyone was sleeping, leaning on something. Luka was all by herself, sitting in a corner like the first nights she was living there. Her arms wrapped around her legs as her hat shadowed her face. She wasn't paying attention to anything that went on around her. She was painfully thinking about the people she seen within the fire; the faces of burned skin and melted eyes. The faces of her mother...Needles...Pierce...he was dead after all of the time they spent playing together. All of the times she left him; or the other way around, when he went living with his Aunt. And he returned just so he could go up in flames. Her first friend...dead...

And even of those who were alive...or are they? Ace...he was still missing from last night, he could be engulfed in the fire, or even shoot in the head by the merciless soldiers. But he would come back. He always came back just so he could punch Luka in the head. This would also be one of those times. He could come. And Sabo would be behind him, smiling at the two. He would have escaped from the Nobles and came back to the bandits and his siblings. They would be a big family again, and Luka wouldn't be alone anymore. She wouldn't be separated from the two, but together with them after all of the things that happened to them. _'Ace and Sabo will come back...'_ she thought silently to herself, and the group heard her thoughts and shared the pictures across of her mind.

"HEY!" hollered one of the bandits. He soon came into the view by running into the house out of breath. He leaned over his knees and sweat was pouring off of his face. "Hey guys!...They..."

"What?!" asked the bandits. They all turned to look at the incomer and his news.

He took a few more breaths before he opened his watery eyes. "They've returned!"

Luka lifted her head up, a lone tear escaped her eye as she ran out of the house. She, with Magra, raced out of the door in front of the other bandits. They all stopped with they seen the two.

Ace, ripped shirt, bandaged legs, bruised figure, was carrying Dadan on his back. His breathing was rough, but that wasn't going to stop him. She was in patched, bruises and burns were all over her body. She didn't even look like she could stand, let alone crawl; and so Ace was carrying her.

Older Ace, reminded of this, rubbed his back. He would clearly remember the added weight on his body, and it was painful. He was not a carriage for old hags.

Both of the injured looked at the bandits, neither of them moved from their spot. Ace and Dadan breath hard from the night before and the climb on top of the mountain. Soon, the bandits made their move. They cheered for the returning two. They shouted in the air, "Hooray!"

Luka and Magra stood behind the others; the group could felt their emotions leaking out. Magra had a tear coming down his face, "Ace... Boss..." Both of them were in disbelieve at the sight. They didn't think they would come back so soon.

"Those injuries looks horrible... Hurry! Tend to the Boss' wounds!" ordered one bandit.

**Okay, I'm back with the small chapters. Right now I not typing a lot since I've been too involve on my other story. **


	14. Reunion of the Three

The scene went inside of the house. Ace was changing his ragged clothes for another pair. He was emotionless as ever, as if he didn't just go through the flames and came back.

"And thus, this was how Ace-bro attend his flame powers!" Franky concluded. He clapped his hands together as a comic book hero was borne. This must have been when Ace became the man of flames! Robin shoot him a look of annoys.

"He's just like one of those superheros! Well, of course, he's underneath me!" added Usopp as he strike a pose.

Chopper now had stars in his eyes as he looked at Ace, who in return grew a big head. Sabo shook his head at his brother's reaction; you couldn't say nothing about him without him growing a bigger ego. What was he going to do with him?!

Luka stayed silence for the most part, she was standing closely to her older brother, looking at him with wide eyes. As she finally accepted this was him, she cheered and hugged him close to her body. "AAACE!" she cheered loudly; the older Ace had red cheeks unlike his younger self.

"Luka..." the freckled boy muttered. He glared at the girl, trying to tear himself away from her rubbery arms. "Did you think I'd died?"

That was a morbid question for him to ask depending on the other questions he asked the girl beforehand. "Well..." she started as tears came down.

Ace's hand raised in the air, and slammed down on her head. It left a huge bump where his fist impacted her skull. "What're you crying for?! Don't go killing me off like that! You idiot!"

"Luka-sama~! You shitty bastard! Laying her filthy hands on her!" Sanji shouted as he went for a death hit on the man of flames. Ace, the older one who was being targeted, backed away from the crazed man.

"Stupid Curly-brow..." muttered Sanji's rival.

Sanji turned around and leaped for the green-haired man. "Shitty Mosshead!" he yelled.

"STOP IT!" Nami yelled. This wasn't a time for a fight, let alone one inside of Luka's head! Sanji obeyed like a puppy, while Zoro just shrugged and called her a wretch.

"Now, now," Magra said. He made a backing motion with his hands, "Luka's just happy that you're back."

Ace acted like a teenager and sighed, finishing putting on his clothes.

"Cold-hearted," muttered Usopp and Chopper. Chopper changed from admiring the Fire Fist into muttering about him; that was a fast change. Ace gave him a grunt for changing sides so fast.

Soon Ace began to recount the events that happened in the fire, but the group couldn't hear any of it; Luka left the room in the middle of it. She was bored of the story so she went to play. She was playing with beetles, something that caused Nami to squeel.

"At least she isn't trying to eat them," suggested Usopp.

"They would buried inside of her stomach and breed with each other; gaining thousands and then coming out of her mouth in an untimely fashion," Robin suggested with a slight smile. She was thinking about dark thoughts that could eat with beetles eating her insides out and a hole through her stomach; but of course she kept these thoughts to herself. Everyone backed away from her, mostly Usopp and Chopper who was looking at her with horror written all over their faces.

Sanji was shaking with dread. His sweet Luka-sama eating beetles instead of his delightful food.

While Luka was playing, Dogra came out of the forest. His face read unforgetful events that made Ace and Sabo look at each other. They both knew the news he was going to state, and that gave the group shivers of what was going on. "Huh? Dogra!" Luka exlcimaed. She stood up from her sitting position and waved her stick, that was used to direct the beetles. "You went looking for Ace, didn't you? They've both come back!"

Sweat poured off of his face when he seen Luka. He was a bit shaken meeting her so quick; he was hoping to have more time to think about the events that he seen first-handed. "Oh really? That's great...!" he said with a fake tone. Luka didn't take no notice of his tone and gestured him to follow her into the house.

"Why do I have bad feelings about this?" questioned Nami.

"Don't worry! I will protect you, Nami-swan~!" offered Sanji. He was quickly denied.

"You don't have to watch," offered Ace to his brother. Anyone stopped their talking to look at the two brothers. Sabo shook his head; Ace watched his death scene with Luka, and now it was his turn. He pushed pass all of the bad thoughts and walked into the house. Everyone followed without a word; whatever was going to happen was going to be bad news for Luka, their Captain.

The sight inside of the room shocked everyone. Ace was pounding on the elf man, angry written all over his face. "LIAR! YOU CAN'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" he elled as his fist almost made contact with his face. Luka, as well as the others, were in the background not moving. They were still taking in the news that Dogra gave them.

"About what?!" exclaimed Nami. This was bad timing as they walked in. Nothing made sense for them.

Brook turned to look at the blond boy who wasn't calm as before, Sabo. He was shaking as he watched the scene with his own eyes. Brook just knew this was something important to the younger Pirate, so he didn't say anything about it.

"It's not a joke and it's not a lie! It was so sudden! I doubted my own eyes! I thought it was a dream!" Dogra said as he gotten the angry by off of his chest. "Luka said, Sabo's parents dragged him home. We rogues, know well that there are places you don't ever want to go back to! If he'd been happy...he wouldn't have set sail! He wouldn't have raised a pirate flag and gone off to sea alone, would he?!"

"Sabo?" repeated Chopper. He turned to look at the older version. Brook gave a nodded, his guess was right about the younger pirate.

"You went to sea?" questioned Zoro.

_"We promised to forget about Sabo for now. This may be what makes him happy."_ Ace's words from memories ago echoed in the memory.

Luka's body shook, "Sabo...wasn't HAPPY!"

Ace's hands went to his head, "Why didn't we go rescue him?"

"_I'm sorry to say this to you, but even though I had parents, I was alone."_

_"I'll do whatever you say! I'll live however you want! Just don't harm them!"_

Hands were placed on older Sabo's shoulders. They were Brook's and Ace's, they both felt the man's discomfort of hearing the news of his supposed death.

Ace gotten up from his place and shook Dogra instead of hitting him. "Where are the people who killed him!? I'm going to kill them myself!" He dropped Dogra to the ground and grabbed his pipe, "I'm going to avenge him!"

"Huh? How is he suppose to do that?" questioned Franky.

"He doesn't" Sabo plainly stated. This was the first he said while this scene was playing out, and it stunned a few.

"Sabo..." cried Luka, and that's where the memory ended. only the sounds of her crying and shouting his name was heard.

The memory fast-forward, returning to Luka laying flat on her face. She was on a cliff that held many memories of them together; and her face was against the dirt and ground. She was awake, but thinking. The memory was jumbled with him talking.

_"So this is the Luka-gal you've been talking about?"_

_"Come on, now... She's just thanking us."_

_"Ace, Luka! Promise we'll set sail! That we'll escape this kingdom and be free!"_

_"Still, rubber can stretch, shrink, and expand... It might be pretty useful in a fight."_

_"You lost to me and Ace 50 times each. And me and Ace are 24-26, damn it!"_

_"That's great, Luka! I look forward to seeing your future!... But how can all three of us be captains?_"

The crew listened to the voices; they heard footsteps coming from behind. It was Ace, the younger one, walking wards the strawhat. As he walked wards her, his fist slammed down on her head. "OOF!" she shouted as she felt the contact. She held onto her hat as she shook with emotions.

"How long are you gonna lie there like that?"

"..."

"Hmm...I wonder who's that," Ace said. Something about the sight in front of him made him feel strange; like this ship was somewhat important. The crew turned around, and indeed, there was a ship in the ocean heading their way.

"Who's that?" questioned Brook.

"My savoir," answered Sabo.

_'Dragon?'_ Robin thought. The ship was oddly familiar to her in her time of meeting Dragon and his followers. this ship was an older version of their ships, but it still carried the same feel and design of the new ones. A dragon figure and tail was on the ship, which very much stood out from the rest of the ship.

"What?" questioned Luka as she looked up to see what Ace was talking about.

"It's getting close to the shore," added Ace. He turned to follow where the ship should be.

The memory skipped to the shore. There wasn't no ship, but some trails of there being one. "We miss them," said Luka.

"Something was...weird about that ship..." mumbled Ace. He just shrugged, it was only a gut feeling he had and it was wrong. "Come on, let's go back. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"Not cold-hearted," added Usopp.

"How does he keep changing so much?" added Sabo. He thought this was fun commenting on his brother's state of heart, so he joined the four crew mates who been doing so.

"The fire warmed his heart," commented Franky. Tears came from underneath his sunglasses.

"Took some time, though. Yohohoh!" cheered Brook.

All of these comments made Ace look away.

The memory skipped back to in front of the house. Inside was screams and chaos. Ace and Luka hurried inside of the house. Everyone was surrounded a bed, not Dadan's who recovered in the last day. She was also a part of the chaos. "The brat came back!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" questioned Luka. She hurried into the group, passing the bandits to come to the bed. Ace was also inside of the crowd, passing others to see what was happening.

"Sa...?" those words left Luka's mouth.

Inside of the bed was Sabo. Bandages were wrapped all of his wet body. His hair was soaked, but he was recovering. Blood was painting his bandages, but he barley moved with the bandages.

"I looked that bad?" questioned Sabo.

Tears came out of Luka's eyes as she tried to hugged the life out of the young boy.

Magra's hands stopped her from doing so. "Now, now, he needs to recover."

"Why is he here?" questioned Ace. He was still in disbelief at the sight of his supposed dead brother.

"We don't know. Before you came back, there was a knock at the door and he was outside on the porch, wrapped in a blanket," said Dogra.

"Much like giving away your baby," commented Robin.

"No one was around, but a man in a coat. He just walked away, and this boy was laying on the ground like this."

"The brat's back!" exclaimed Dadan from behind. She was pulling her orange hair out as she thought about all of the things happening. First the fire, Bluejam, ship news, and now the brat's back and alive!

"Do they know your name?" asked Chopper.

Sabo just shrugged his shoulders. He was often called boy and brat in this house, but the same was for Luka and Ace. It wasn't something to dwell on since it was nice having be called something that said he belonged with the others. Unlike his noble's life that he lived as a noble because of his last name. It was nice to be called something that told he be belonged where he was wanted.

Ace, the older one, just smiled and grabbed his shoulders, tightly. "Never do that again," he said in a cheery tone that still promise pain and awful things if this happened again.

"Promise," agreed Sabo since he couldn't really say much more than that.

Everyone was emotional at the reunion of the siblings. Zoro even smiled! Robin giggled! Franky sang with Brook. Yes, this was perfect for everyone as Sabo woke up. He yawned and his face changed to pain as he tried to stretch his limbs.

He opened his eyes to Ace and Luka, both of them in his face. "Wha...happened?" he questioned.

"You're alive!" cheered Luka.

"You better stay like that too!" Ace said with hidden emotions.

"PARTY!" shouted one of the bandits.

They cheered for overcoming such a event, and Sabo, Boss, Ace coming out of it alive! This was what they needed after all of the events that happened in the last few days. This was what they needed! To relax!

**I ended this chapter on a happy note. Should the next chapter be another event in their childhood, or a summary about them growing up? I really don't know what to write after this chapter. Thanks for the reviews (I'm going back to this since it's easier)!  
**

kagome higurashi: Okay, I will try but it's hard since I'm running out of ideas on what to write. Yes, it's going to be fun writing about that :) Thanks for the review!

Baylee1100: Here's another touching chapter with Sabo back. This pretty much finishes the childhood.

killerpuppy: Well, this as sad moments and touching moments. I hope it wasn't too sad.

All Good Stories Need Music: Thanks for your review! That's like one of her fears, I think? Okay, here's the new chapter :)

I love how the reviews are about the update date :P Thanks for reading!


	15. Scarred Bears are Dangerous

Within a year, the place became how it was before. The dump was back, from the nobles emptying their trash out there, and the people, who lived, returned to the dump. Everything was back to normal even thought their were deaths and loses in the fire. Even the trio of siblings were back together with a new motive. They were going to get stronger to protect each other after what happened with the nobles. They just had to get stronger, specially the two older brothers to protect their unlucky sister from harm.

This was where the group saw; they were back to their training grounds. The place where Sabo would kept score and the other two would fight, or the other way around. Right now Luka was fighting with Ace, she had a big disadvantage over her older brother. "Gomu Gomu no... PISTOL!"

Her arm stretched and she missed Ace by a foot. Her aim was off, as well her focus. Ace didn't even have to dodge the rubber attack.

"What did you do this time, shitty Ace," Sanji glared at the older brother. 'He better not try to kill Luka-sama again...' the blond thought.

"Nothing." Ace answered with one word. Sanji turned, but he was still watching Ace's movements to his younger captain.

The arm came back and twisted Luka around and around. She was a trap as she was turning and turning around.

Younger Ace, plus Chopper and Brook, laughed at Luka. "What the heck is that? You can't even call this a fight. Rubber just isn't suited for fighting."

"SHUT UP!" Luka's temper was raised at that insult to her ability. She stood up from her attack and the two were head to head.

"I feel like I'm watching Zoro and Sanji..." muttered Usopp.

Robin giggled at his comment, it was so much the same as her two crew mates. Both of the said boys looked at Usopp and glared at each other.

"What? You think I'm wrong?! You can't even punch, plus you can't swim!"

"Low blow," commented Franky.

Brook laughed his usual laugh, "Luka-san couldn't swim in the first place!"

"Don't make fun of the Gomu Gomu no Mi! I'm gonna make you cry one of these day! I"m thinking of something even awesomer than the pistol!" argued Luka.

"Awsomer?!" Chopper's eyes shined with ideas of her new move.

"Nothin' awesomer than me!" shouted Franky with a huge grin.

"This was probably when she made most of her moves," commented Zoro.

'Luffy! Not bad! You arm's even longer than yesterday! Ace, come on! It's you and me next!" Sabo tried to stop the fight brawling between the two of them.

Ace turned his temper on the blond, "Sabo! You always go too easy on Luffy!"

"Now it's the other way around," commented older Sabo. He chuckled at how different his brother became since then.

"I knew it! I'm stronger than yesterday!" exclaimed Luka. She had her arms in the air with a huge smile. She stuck her tongue out at Ace, "Sabo's a much nice older brother than you!"

"Oh no... It's this day," mumbled Ace.

"Come on, Luka. He's...nice in his own ways..." Sabo said, but it sounded like a lie.

The memory skipped and they were in front of Dadan's house; with two additions. Next to her house was two smaller buildings; each with 'Ace Land' and 'Luka Land'.

"It's standing!" exclaimed Usopp. Usually all of Luka's devices fall flat on the ground.

Dadan, and Sabo, walked outside of her house with a note in her hand. Robin looked at the note, "We formed out own countries."

"Countries?" questioned Dadan and Nami.

'I've gotten be strong enough to live on my own. You guys are Dadan Land." Luka crossed her arms while inside of her homemade country.

"We'll still use your bath once in a while, though," added Ace.

"So the treehouse is Sabo Land?" questioned Sabo. He put a finger to his chin, thinking of all of the ways to mess with Ace when he comes back.

"For now," answered Ace. Sabo just smiled at his two siblings and rubbed his head. He couldn't believe the two of them would go this far just because of one comment.

"Both of them are stubborn," commented Zoro.

"Luka's the biggest one," added Nami.

"Why am I always the one left out?" questioned older Sabo. It's like he's the oldest brother who went off to college all of the time. He always been the one who wasn't much involve with Luka and her troubles; maybe since Ace was the one who helped her into the mess in the first place.

Dadan grunted at the two kids in their 'countries', "Damn brats!" she cursed them. They were living off of her, let they weren't doing any chores, and now they are living right in front of her house.

The memory fast forward, showing how the two went with this. "All because of one comment," mumbled older Sabo. Soon they were placed in the forest, with Luka hunting. She had her sword up, ready to attack the beast who was aiming for her. This was the same beast that attacked the tiger, it was the only one with the scar.

"SHE'S DOING THIS ALL ALONE?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Usually it takes all three of you to fight one of these," noted Robin.

"Give me a hand here, Ace! There's a bear!" shouted Luka. She was talking to the figure who was laying on the tree behind her.

"We should help!" argue Sabo.

"Nah, she's gonna live on her own so this shouldn't be nothing for her," answered Ace. He closed his eyes as Luka fought the beast. Sabo stayed on the tree, looking at the younger on the ground. He knew he should help, but he listened to Ace.

"Cold-hearted," mumbled Brook.

"LUKA!" screamed Sabo. He jumped down, but he was too late.

The beast roared, "LUKKKA!" shouted Ace, he too fell from the tree. The beast raised his arms and dashed at Luka. She didn't dodge, and the attack hit her. It went straight across her chest.

"LUKA'S HURT!" shouted Chopper. He ran from the forest line, in which they were stationed, to look at Luka. But the memory fast forwarded as he reached the girl with blood going down.

The memory went blank as blood stained her shirt. All they could hear are voices, they were mumbled, but they were still present. "This again?" questioned Franky.

"HEY! YOU THERE, DADAN LAND!" shouted Ace. There were some knocking as he was yelling.

"Luka's hurt! She's needs help!" shouted Sabo, he too was banging on the door.

"Oh my! Now, now, get inside!" instructed Magra. Rustling sounds and panting followed. "Oh my, you weren't kidding... She lose a lot of blood... The three of you always fought those beasts together...how could she take one by herself..."

"I'm sorry Luka..." mumbled Ace with crying sounds.

"Thought when you were ten, you never cried?" questioned Zoro.

"SHUT IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A SAD MOMENT?!" yelled Nami.

After this memory, they were showed a brief presentation of their remaining years on the island. Haggling old males, fighting each other, taking down the scarred bear. "Yes!" Luka exclaimed.

"It's bear stew for us tonight!" cheered Ace.

"If Luka doesn't eat it all!" added Sabo.

"Ace-san is smiling more," observed Robin with a smile.

The memories continued to show the childhood of the three, once again, together. They tortured the citizens of the dump by tricking them; killed dangerous monsters of the forest, managed to live with Garp visiting, took the routes that wouldn't be able to used by normal people. All of these memories were showed, showing the happy times of their youth. There was so much change compared to how they first began.

All of them were happy, smiling all the way. All together again, and all happy.

One memory showed Luka going into the town, by herself, and buying...okay, she wasn't buying them, but Trace gave them to her, hats for her brothers. "It's nice seeing ya around here. Whatch' lookin for? A new hat to replace your strawhat?"

"Nope, I would never replace this!" argued Luka, holding onto her dare treasure.

"Then why are ya here?"

"Getting something for Sabo and Ace!"

"Those two?...I think I got something." Trace went into the back of his shop and came out with four hats. One hat was similar to the one Sabo used to wear, a blue top hat. Instead of the old design, it had a more of a poor person's look than a nobles. Luka thought this one was perfect for Sabo, which was the one that older Sabo was wearing right now. The other three hats were a cowboy's, baseball cap, and one that looked like a cone.

"That one," Luka pointed to the cowboy one.

"Okay," Trace handed the two hats to her and said goodbye. "They're free of charge!"

"Thank you, I didn't have any money anyways."

"I knew that. Plus, my wife would kill me if I charged ya," Trace said with a smile. With that the memory ended.

"That pervert was the one who made this hat?" questioned Ace while holding onto his hat. He still remembered what that man said to his sister, the whole thing about her bumps.

"I should thank him," added Sabo, who was also looking at his hat.

Seven years passed between this time, and they came to Sabo and Ace leaving. Both of them were seventeen now, the year before Sabo would become a official noble, which is why they chose this date. Everyone was gathered on the beach, cheering for the two brothers.

Luka was in front of everyone, waving her hand at her brother. "Good luck, Ace! Sabo!"

"Just you wait! I'm gonna be famous!" called Ace with a smile that wasn't there in his childhood.

"Why are the both of you on the same ship?" questioned Franky.

"We didn't have any money for another boat," Sabo answered him.

"We'll be in the newspapers!" shouted younger Sabo. He patted Ace's shoulder and waved at his sister. They both turned to look at each other with wide eyes. "ACE! NO!"

Ace ran to the front of the boat, trying to turn around. "What he's doing?! He's gonna wreck the ship!" shouted Nami.

"He didn't want to leave Luka alone..." mumbled Sabo. He was the one answering since Ace was emotional with this memory, the day he left his sister behind.

"If took him that long to figure that out..." commented Zoro.

Luka laughed at her brothers, but of them were panicking, waving their arms around in the air, on their boat. "He's still waving! BYE!"

"Good grief...What will Garp-san say?" questioned the Mayor, who the crew didn't know showed up. He was standing next to Makino, who was cheering with the rest of the bandits. He was like a outsider of all of the people with his sigh and frown. The others were jolly, some crying -Dogra and Magra, or laughing.

"He will kill Ace," Luka said with a smile.

"That's what he gets for leaving them wth bandits," added Nami. She crossed her arms, that guy really had this coming to him.

The memory skipped inside of the bandits' house. Dadan, the only one who wasn't there, was on the ground. She wasn't facing them when the bandits and Luka came inside of the house. "Boss!"

"Ace has left!"

"So has Sabo!"

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm the one Garp's gonna yell at...those good-for-nothing brats!" Dadan mumbled into the wall.

"Ace left a message for you, since you didn't come."

"What?! Is he going to bitch at me until the very end?!" yelled Dadan. She took a sip of her sake, which was right in front of her.

"He said, 'thanks for everything."

"THAT IDIOT! ALWAYS JOKING AROUND!" Dadan hunched her shoulder and tears fell on the ground.

"Boss? Are you crying?" questioned a bandit. Now the two brothers were laughing, they didn't expect the old hag would be crying at three words.

"She never gotten a thank you before," noted Robin. Garp didn't even thank her for taking care of the two kids.

"Well, bye~!" Luka called and turn out of the house to leave. She just came because..she forgot the reason. Well, it was time for her to train. She walked to the training grounds where the three would fight. Luka stood in front of the rock and shouted, "I've got three more years! Gomu Gomu no... PISTOL!" The rock shattered in her hit.

"She became stronger~!" exclaimed Chopper.

"That's Luka-sama~ for you," Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I've gotta get stronger and stronger!"

The memory turned into blackness; and back to the bandits' house again. Dogra came out with a newspaper, hurrying to Luka. "LUKA! READ THIS!"

"What about it?" she questioned. She opened the newspaper, and in there was Sabo and Ace.

"I did tell her we would be in the newspaper," commented Sabo.

"And I would be famous," added Ace.

"Cool! Both of them are in here! Their ships, and their mates! All of them are in here! Man, they're so cool!" exclaimed Luka. Ace's cheeks became red as Luka complimented him. "BUT I WON'T LET THEM BEAT ME!"

**Ugh! My fingers are tired... Well, we're getting to the end ("NOO!), I just going to write to when Luka's with Coby since I only wanted to write about Luka's childhood (her past). There might be two chaptes after this, or I might just write it all in one setting. It's from Luka leaving to sailing with Coby. Then I will write about them getting out of Luka's brain. Plus, if I did write about her meeting the crew, it would be boring and not fun to write anymore. **

**Crimson Dragon Devil: PARTY HARD!**

**All Good Stories Need Music: That was the only way I could think of it. I knew Dragon played a part, so I wanted him to help in this story (which I do think Dragon saved Sabo in the memory arch, what else would he be carrying?). **

**Baylee1100: Thanks for your review, and are you turning into Franky (super) lol. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**SkyMadien1: Did this chapter show it? I know in their childhood, Ace changed after the bear attacked Luka, but I hope I added enough other scenes to show it. **

**pizzafan123: Are you sure? I could swore I made you, or someone else, cry once...Idk. Well, this is kinda like a tearjerker, one end has sad memories, while the other has happy/funny moments. Well, here's the long summary of them growing up, plus with Ace leaving. I'm just going to write till Luka sails with Coby since it's already known how Luka met the crew.**

**Xxpuppy590xX: Well, this is short on what happening next. The ending coming up soon. Thanks for your review~!**

**Ugh...my fingers are too tired...**


	16. Departures and the Beginning

**I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Reasons varied from being sick, getting used to school (which isn't much to blame), homework (also not much to blame on since I do it at 11pm), nervous since it's coming to an end, can't think right, have no clue what to write, and I've been dodging this story.**

**I really wanted to redo the last chapter. I've these ideas to include with the childhood, with all three of them together again. A visit to the witch's house, playing pirate with Dadan's underwear, Luka fighting a bad guy who's after Ace, and so more with them growing up. I guess it's too late since I've already gotten the two brothers off the island, plus I can't redo the chapter since you've already read it and it wouldn't be any used to update it. **

**Ending: There will be a bittersweet ending that shows something from this memory trip that changed the crew. I was going to be mean and have the bad memories, which you have been reading about, disappear from Luka's memory since Silk was using the crew as an excuse to clean (spring cleaning) her memories. But then there will be plot holes and you guys would hate me since it's the same as watching a good movie but the ending was someone waking up from a dream. So I'm doing something semi-normal for the ending. I wanted to say this since I really wanted to hear your ideas about this.**

The passage of time fast forward and the crew witness her training. She trained much like she used too when she was with Sabo and Ace, but now she was training by herself. She used rocks, breaking them apart on impact, as dummies. Traveling upon paths that seemed dangerous when she was younger; never once she got tired. She hunted for her food, bringing back a snack for the Dadan's family.

"She shared her food?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"At least she isn't losing contact with them," commented Nami. Sure, she had mixed feelings about the group. At first, she hated the foster mother for her deeds of taking care of them; making them starve, rob, and never caring. But along the way, Dadan showed her nice side, recusing them, admitting she cared for the siblings that caused her hair to turn gray.

"If she did, then that elf man, or rooster would go looking for her," added Zoro.

Her long days of training soon came to an end, and she went back to the tree house that she and her brothers built when they were younger. As she entered the creaking structure, she left the door ajar. Her hand felt along the walls, a smile never going wary; she touched the net that held three sake cups. "I wonder what adventures they are doing now," she wondered out loud.

"You know, just bleeding out after trying to fight Whitebeard," Sabo said.

Soon a loud yawn escaped her mouth and she stretched her tired arms.

"She could just read the newspaper," commented Nami. But then again, it was Magra who had to show her the first one.

As the time went on, the days fasten. They were shown clips of Luka going into the village, hanging out with Makino. While she was in there, it was women's day, meaning they would get half-off on drinks. So most of the women in the village came, and they talked about their husbands, children, and lives. Some even tired to get Luka to talk about her romance life, she just plainly answer, "I like horse meat!" And that was all that was said on the subject.

The crew laughed, as did her brothers.

Other villagers were seen throughout the viewing, the Mayor, Trace, Dotty, and others. They would welcome her; sometimes remind her about her birthday is going to be soon. She would just smile and laugh.

Days grew closer and closer to her 17th birthday, the day of her departure. It was the selected age between the siblings to set out on, the age before Sabo would be an official noble. It was going to be something that the brothers didn't see, as was the viewing after their departure.

And then he came.

Sounds like cannons were rustling the old tree house in which Luka slept. She rubbed her tired eyes as the noises came closer to her destination.

"It's not falling!" shouted Franky. He was a bit worried that the tree house would collapse.

As a yawn escaped her mouth once more, a booming voice came from the outside. "SO THIS IS WHERE YOU WERE HIDING?! GET OUT HERE, YOU BRAT!"

"Is that...?" started Chopper. He gulped.

"...Garp," finished Sanji.

"Where has he been for the last seven years?!" questioned Zoro.

"Hunting Whitebeard because of two certain boys," calmly remarked Robin. The comment was pointed to the two brothers.

"Huh?!" Luka raised from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and went to the window, "Wha...GRAMPS?!"

He smiled and laughed at his granddaughter's expression. "You sure have grown up since the last time I saw you."

"Is he trying to stop her from following Ace?" questioned Nami. She bit her fingertips as she watched. There wasn't much more of a reason for him to appear out of no where, expect for stopping Luka from going out to sea.

That was soon proved wrong.

The memory skipped and they were in a marine's base. Males in suits were walking around the hallways; all of them turned their heads to look at the newcomer, Luka, but they soon turned back around when Garp came into view. His mouth was ordering the younger marines, glaring, and more yelling. When he wasn't yelling, which caused the Strawhat's ears to go numb, he was talking to Luka. She, too, had her hearing numb as all of his words became blurs. Nothing of what he was saying made sense to Luka or the crew.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ace.

"You're not the only one," added Brook. "My guts are telling me. Yohohoh~! Skull JOKE! I don't have guts~!" Everyone had ill looks for the musician.

And thus he opened the door to reveal a line of males. These were from males in the hallway earlier, and those who met with the crew, an Admiral. Well, he was standing up in the line, taller than the others, and his sleeping mask over his eyes. This was 37 year old Kuzan, in the time before he was promoted to an Admiral. He might have been the same rank as Garp, or lower. "What is Garp trying to do?!" exclaimed Chopper.

Each brother looked at each other with horrific looks. "No..." muttered Sabo.

Garp walked with Luka from point A to point B, the end of the long line of marines. He looked boastful in his old age as he thought about his plan. As he walked by Kuzan, he tapped his foot and the other yawned and removed his mask. "So Luka, which of these do you pick?"

"Pick?" asked Luka. She was confused by the question.

"For your new husband!"

"HUSBAND!?" shouted all of the crew. Everyone was horrific as the brothers.

"My sweet Luka-sama~!" moped Sanji.

"THAT BASTARD!" shouted Ace.

"You're coming to age of soon, so it's time to chose," finished Garp. His smile was never leaving his face.

"No one," answered Luka plainly.

"You have too."

"Nope."

"YOU BRAT! CHOSE YOU HUSBAND!"

"Don't want to."

Garp was beyond mad, and he did his favorite move, that wasn't the fist of love, on Luka. He grabbed her head, her rubbery body stretched, and he kicked her across the room.

"He's crazy," Brook said with a worried tone.

As she sat on the ground, the marines looked disturbed. They looked at her with concern, yet didn't move because they didn't know what Garp-san would do to them. Luke held her head and whined, much like she did as a child. "That hurts," she complained.

"Hmm..." started Garp. He looked at the marines and yelled one of their names, Fullbody. He stepped forward from the line. "You're her new husband."

"Mine, such an att-"

"Nope," Luka interrupted Fullbody's speech. Ace let his breath, which he has been holding, out.

"He's here?!" yelped Sanji. Out of anyone, that marine dared to be there, with HIS Luka-sama.

"What?" questioned Garp. "You didn't chose, so I choose for you."

"Much like whatever else he does," muttered Nami. He was such a control-freak that it worried her.

"I'm not getting married," she stated plainly.

"Yes, you are," thundered Garp.

After endless debate between the two, which consent of no's and yes', it all came down to the person who slammed the door opened. "Garp..." muttered Sengoku. He looked at the line of the missing marines, which he has been looking for. His eyes draw back to the black-haired girl and his mindless friend. "This isn't your bachelorette dating show, it's a Marine Base!"

"Finally," sighed Usopp.

"I wouldn't know the difference," remarked Zoro. The way the marines were lined up, looked as though he wanted to display them all.

And thus, this nightmare ended, and as always a new memory played. This was Luka's departure. She was wearing similar clothes as she was when she first headed out. Bands were covering her bumps, something that she had to agree to, or the brothers would nag her all the time; plus she wouldn't wear a bra. She looked oddly male, unlike her appearance after two years, which she grew more into her figure and it was harder to hide. This was the appearance that all of the Strawhats first seen, and their first thought was she was a male, which was soon proven wrong when Ace came to visit.

Her red vest covered most, even hiding the bands (which were visible only where the vest button at the top). Her jean shorts hanged down to her knees, and her hat covered her head. This was their Luka, the one they knew.

She marched up to the door of the bandit's house, opening to peek inside. "Aren't you gonna see me off?" she asked those inside of the house.

"Even if Makino and Mayor are okay with it, we will just scare the villagers if we came down from the mountain! So on go! Get out of here!" shouted Dadan.

"What a great farewell," Sabo chuckled.

Luka went ahead and opened the door, walking inside. "All right, thanks for everything, guys!"

Dadan yelled at her.

"DADAN! I hate bandits!"

"Super farewell," commented Franky.

"SHUT IT, BRAT!" she yelled at the black-haired.

"But I like you guys," Luka finished her sentence.

As soon as she say that, Dadan busted out crying with her snot rag, the same thing she done when Ace and Sabo left them. "Don't be ridiculous! Just get out of here! DAMN IT! What am I to do with you three?!"

Robin giggled, this awfully reminded her of a certain doctor on their ship.

She turned and left the bandits, going to the outskirts of Windmill Village. Luka was already on a boat, smaller than one Ace and Sabo used. It was only enough room for one person, not much for supplies.

"Hey! Luffy, you can use my old fishing boat," yelled Dotty.

"I'm fine with this! I'm just getting started!"

"Let's see how long that lasts," mumbles Usopp.

"Not even for a day..." added Franky. He felt gloomy for that small boat, it didn't even have a chance at a good life

"You're really going to use that little boat?!" questioned Trace.

Luka just smiled up at the crowd. She let the boat move with the water as she sailed away from the island. She screamed into the heavens, "PIERCE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO SET SAIL!"

_"My birthday is...after your birthday, meaning two weeks."_

_"Okay! I'll wait for ya, then we both will go!"_

"She waited?" asked Sanji.

"To fulfill her promise," commented Zoro.

"Sabo was first, Ace was second. I'm third, but I won't lose! Just wait, Ace, Sabo! I'll catch up to you guys soon!"

"She's been keeping track?" asked Brook.

"She forgotten Pierce," Robin noted. He was sent away to his aunt's before any of this happened, setting sail. "Maybe because his wasn't for freedom, but because of his elders decisions."

"What's with you, Luka? You're out there yelling and muttering? What is that? A good lucj chant?" questioned Trace.

"Who's Ace?" asked a villager.

"You wouldn't want to know," answered Sabo, who gotten punch in his stomach.

"It's not a charm, it's a challenge!" shouted Luka. "OKAY! I"M GOING NOW!"

As Luka sailed away from the island, voices could still be heard from the villagers.

"She's finally left, Mayor," said Makino. She was proud of the fact that she could see this moment, a milestone for Luka. "We're going to miss her."

"She's gonna ruin this town's reputation!"

"I never thought I would see this day," said Trace. He leaned on Dotty and wiped a tear away.

"I wonder who's more emotional, Trace or Nami," muttered Usopp. He made sure it was low enough that Sanji, or Nami, wouldn't hear it.

As Luka sailed, which she was still close to the Island, she looked at the clouds to pass her time. Her boat moved, and thus appeared the beast of arm taking, that Sea King.

"I almost feel bad for it," commented Zoro, the crew, brothers, agreed with that statement.

"I've been waiting for you, Sea Monster! This is your unlucky day! I'll show you what I've learned in the past 10 years!"

The beast lunged at his prey, and Luka grabbed her shoulder and shot the beast. It was down within one shot, plunging into the water. "How'd that taste? Stupid fish!" she chuckled.

Even though they were far from the shore, two voices could still be heard. "He did get stronger," said Dadan.

"Wow, he knocked it out with one blow," said Dogra.

"They shown up," shocked Nami.

"And yet, no proper farewell," chuckled Sabo.

Luka laughed, "I'll have to fine some friends first. I hope I can get a 10 crew."

"Ten..." mumbled Brook. "I'm the ninth...or am I?"

"I believe Pierce is still counted, even though he isn't here. He would be the tenth, or first, person of the crew," remarked Robin.

"And then I'll make a flag!" she continued, "Alright, let's go."

She turned and lifted her arms up, "I'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

The memory blacken, and it was out like a light.

**Okay, next up is Coby (? I still don't know how to spell his name). Sorry for mentioning Pierce so much, but I did once say he was going to be the filler for Sabo (who didn't die). Plus, adding him into the story closes that last spot on the crew (which is for right now, we never know what Oda is planning, Jimbe could join). And I added him since I added a friend, and it was suggested (but he was planned to die sooner).**

**Also, the first half of this chapter was for fun. The part about horse meat is a Easter egg (?) from my other story, Straw Hat and Red Hair. For the marine part, someone wanted her to see them, and I wanted something about Garp and his intentions, so I combine them. I didn't add the other two since they are old (50) and it's weird to pair them up like that; I was about to even add Smoker, but he didn't fit well into this. **

**I hate being this close to the ending, it's like I'm engage to finished this. **

**Have I forgotten anything? I thought I added something else that needed to be explained, could anyone tell me if I forgotten any loose ends? I hate doing that (one story I cut Ace's finger off, and it took the ending for me to remember to give him them back (this is a weird example, isn't it? It's another shoutout to my other story, Marine Girl)).  
**

**SoyokazeArumada: This chapter was friendly as well, but might as good as the other one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**gabiey: It's okay, and glad to have you back :) Thanks for telling me (grammar and stuff); it feels weird looking back at my first stories (with all of those mistakes), let's just say, good thing it increased. I needed some closing thing since if I written about the adventures, it would take forever, and others and doing that (I just love writing the past). Thanks for reviewing!**

**All Good Stories Need Music: Well, now it's two more chapters (I haven't did the Coby part, or aftermath). Love?! Does that have anything to do with Needles? Thanks, but I got a question, how was this unique from the others? I really don't see anything, oh well. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**a84vpszy: OMG! *Squeal mixed with laughter~* It would be a bit sad if the fan art was of his rolling head, being eaten by a tiger, or laying by his dead mother's corpse...that was a bit harsh... Well, I have to say, Needles it like the cutest/saddest thing about this story, and I had to kill him... Ghost? Eh...that's something I might not be able to do, but I will try to add him (is it a him?) in the ending somehow. Well, for one thing, RIP Needles!**

**Baylee1100: SUPERRR! Thanks for your SUPERR review! The only bad thing, this update wasn't soon :(**

**killerpuppy: Thanks for your review, and hopefully this was a good chapter too. **

**onyx roxanne: Yeah, that will be my final chapter. It's going to be hard...for me. **

**Crimson Dragon Devil: Who doesn't? Haha! Well, I had to add cuteness after all that we have been through (it has been a long adventure). **

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: I can't kept this going, it took me 16 chapters (well more than that if you count the 45 chapters I had before combining them) just to get this far. Hopefully I get another story going, and write for my other stories :P Thanks for your review! **

**pizzafan123: It's going to be funny, but I hate to say that's it has been done more than once before (if you've read the other Fem!Luffy hiding her gender stories). Sorry for the long wait, I'm getting nervous at how close it is. **

**I have no clue when I will update, so please don't kill, burn, hit me with a lollipop, or...cut my head off. If the wait is too long, just message me (maybe that will get my butt in gear). I'm trying not to update on Wednesdays or Thursdays, which is one of the reasons why this was updated but quickly taken down. I don't want to bother with other stories, so I have the other days of the week to update. I really want to stay like the ant of the group since I don't have a...like their stories. (UGH I NEED TO STOP COMPARING MY STORIES WITH THEM!)But then, this was updated again since I already seen that this showed in the new uploads, so it's too late.  
**


	17. Foxes and Hounds Unite

**Reminders: Luka is now disguised as a boy (very poorly since only difference is her bumps are wrapped), but since her name's girly, it's not hard to guess she's a girl. This is used very poorly in this chapter; meaning at first glance she seems like a boy, but it soon found out she's a girl. **

The next memory came on. Luka was away from shore, in the open sea. She was leaning against a barrel with a paddle in her hands. Her hat tilted so she could see, but it still shaded her forehead from the sun. She was jolly about the whole thing, she was finally living her dream. "Weather is pretty nice today..." she said out loud.

"How long has she been on this ship?" asked Nami.

"It won't last long with her on it," muttered Franky.

"Her food supply is probably low..." mumbled Sanji.

"It was low to start with," remarked Zoro.

Brook cleared his throat, "It seem like Luka-san departing from her ship soon."

"Huh?" questioned Chopper.

"On such a nice day like this..." Luka started.

"WHIRLPOOL!" shouted Usopp. He was standing to the side of the boat; he wasn't like the others and wanted to stay on land instead of floating on water. He could see the whirlpool that was engulfing the boat, something that most of the party missed.

Luka hummed, "...who would've thought I'd get into such a disaster?"

"SHE'S TOO HAPPY!" yelled Chopper. He was freaking out! She was badder than Robin when it came to things like this!

"What a huge whirlpool, how careless of me."

"What's wrong with her?!" exclaimed Ace. He couldn't think of anything that would save his little sister from the jaws of the ocean. She wasn't even on the ocean for more than a day, yet she was already in trouble and no way to save herself.

"That wasn't long," said Franky.

"There's no one around me, it'll be really bad if this boat wrecks. And on top of that, I can't swim..." she mumbled as if it wasn't a big deal. She fist-palm herself as she gotten an idea.

"I'm getting shivers," said Usopp. Luka was having an idea...that something you never think good of.

The whole memory went dark. "SHE'S DEAD!" exclaimed Chopper. He soon witness the fist of pain from Zoro.

"If she died now, we wouldn't be there," he remarked to the young reindeer; who was too busy tending to his wound.

Unlike the previous memories, it stayed dark. There were some voices, but they were too muttered to make out; the memory shook and rustled as whatever was going on. The only thing they knew, Luka was asleep. She was snoring loudly as the voices faded in and out. They heard malice chuckle, a slam, and grunting. The voices stopped, as did Luka's snoring.

"Huh? Is she awake?" asked Nami.

That question was soon answered when the whole memory cleared and everything was showed. Luka was inside of a barrel; which was surrounded by pirates and a pink-haired boy. She stretched her limbs, knocking the male in blue out. "WHAT A GREAT NAP!" she exclaimed as she stretched fully up from the barrel.

"That's how she gotten out of the whirlpool?!" exclaimed Usopp. Robin giggled at the wit of her captain.

The male in the blue fell on the ground, gaining Luka's attention. "Huh? What's that?"

"Waking up with an entrance, she could make Garp look like a rookie," chuckled Sabo.

The other pirates looked as if they wet themselves from the awaking of Luka. "Who're you guys?"

They both turned into crocodiles and shouted at her, "Who the HELL are YOU!?"

Luka didn't even seemed to notice them. She stepped out of the barrel which she's been sleeping in since the last memory. "That guy's gonna catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor."

Usopp and the pirates shared the same thought, "That was your fault!"

One of the two unsheathe his sword and pointed it right under Luka's neck. He was ready to chop her head if she made any sudden movements. "You little punk! You should know better than to screw around with pirates!"

Zoro couldn't help but grin; these were almost the same words the mountain bandit used on her.

Luka, again, ignored the pirate. She turned her back on them and talked to the pink-haired boy. "I'm really hungry. Is there any food around?"

"Isn't that the brat from Water Seven, Coby?" asked Sanji.

"He changed," gasped Chopper.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" the pirate yelled.

They were cut short when the other pirate took out his sword and the both of them launched a double sword attack on unguarded Luka. She barley turned around when the swords came down. "DIE!" the both of them called.

Coby gulped and covered his eyes. His body was shaking, that soon his knees were weak he was on the ground.

The swords recoiled and broke from the attack. The ends of the sword went up, going through Franky, into the ceiling. Luka didn't even seemed to care about it, "What'd you do that for?" she questioned; not even frightened from the attack. This was something she trained in the mountains, so the attacks weren't nothing to her; unless, of course, it was Ace or Sabo doing the attacking.

The group couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. It was very similar to how they first seen her.

"Wh-Who are you!?" he asked.

"Me?" she questioned. She crossed her arms, and her famous grin on her face. "I'm Monkey D. Luka! Nice to meet you!"

Within seconds the two were running out of the room, dragging the man in the blue along with them. That had some of the group on the ground laughing at the pirates.

Poor Coby. He was left behind. He was left behind with this crazy girl. He looked up from the ground, right where Luka was staring at the door. "What? What? just happened?"

"What's their problem?" Luka asked, not taking notice of Coby's question.

"You," Sabo kindly answered.

Coby stood up quickly. "You've to run! When they bring the others, you'll be killed!" You could hear the unevenness in his voice, the worried, and the concern, all over a girl he barley met seconds ago.

Luka just laughed at him, as if that was a joke. "I'm still hungry, though."

Nami shook her head, while Coby voiced her thoughts. "How can you be thinking about food right now?! There's a whole crew of pirates up on deck!"

During this, Luka was sniffing the air. She smelled food, and she was following it. Even if Luka was strong, she was holding back when Coby was pulling her from heading to the storage. "You have to go this way!" he pleaded to the bottomless pit. "Wait! You're going the wrong way!"

"As if that will stop her," mumbled Nami. Brook laughed at her and her desperation.

As Luka came to the storage, she opened the door and jumped right inside. "Food! Food! Food!" she chanted as she sight her sights on the food around her. "Food! Banzai! Food! Yay! Yay!"

Coby was still by the door; he looked outside, looking for any pirates. "Maybe we'll be safe here."

"Which one should I start with?" Luka wondered out loud. She was in another world, one of food and meat, that she didn't seemed to noticed the ill-faced Coby. "This box? Oh, right on! These look tasty!" She opened a box full of red apples; without even thinking, she piled them into her mouth.

"We got better ones in my kitchen," mumbled Sanji.

"I-I'm Coby. You're Luffy-san, right?" he introduced himself to the strawhat girl; his voice was uneasy, crackling, and shuttering with his sentence.

"Nah, it's Luka," she mumbled while eating her apples.

"That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" he asked with admiration.

Luka just turned around and showed him the apples, "These are good!" After eating a couple more, Luka finally asked about her location, "Is this a pirate ship?"

"No, not this ship. It's a cruise ship that's being raided by Alvida-sama."

"Alvida?" questioned Sanji, Zoro, and Nami.

"I remember that name..." Nami started, "Oh yeah! That's one that..I stolen from." Her last words were quiet compared to the rest of her sentence. She also remembered being on a cruise ship...that looked a bit like this one...

"I feel like I heard about this Alvida before... Wasn't she with Buggy?" Zoro questioned.

"Alvida-san~! She sounds like an angel~!" cooed Sanji. He didn't know that his dreams would soon be crushed.

"Hmm? Oh well. It doesn't really matter. Are there any rowboats on this ship?"

"Please don't let her destroy any more.. It's so not super," muttered Franky. He couldn't stand seeing all of these defenseless boats get the wrong end of fate.

"T-There should be, but..."

"My ship got sucked into the whirlpool."

"Huh? That giant whirlpool?!" he exclaimed. "You should be dead."

"That's the statement of her life," chuckled Sabo. He put his arm around Ace's shoulder and draw him closer in.

"Yeah! It surprised the hell outta me!" she smiled at him, who smiled back. It soon disappeared with her next question, "Are you those pirates' nakama?"

His head leaned forward and he looked at the ground as he remember all of those events that lead to his position now. All of those terrible mistakes that got him here. "It was a fateful day. That day, I was going out fishing, so I left my town and found a rowboat. I ended up on their pirate ship instead; and so for the last two years, I've been working like a slave for them so they won't kill me."

Somehow, Luka was sitting next to him while he was telling his story. "You're a bumbling idiot!"

"How can you say that?"

"You could just run away!"

Coby started having a panic attack; his head flipped from one side to the other. "That's impossible! Impossible, impossible! When I think about what would happen is Alvida-sama found out, my legs start shaking and my heart just..."

During this explaniation, a few of the group was looking at Usopp for the entire time.

"Oh, so you're a gutless coward too?" she said with a merry grin. "I don't like you!"

"Huh?!" a few of them said. They couldn't believe their ears. While the others laughed, like Ace and Sabo. Ace felt like he rubbed off on Luka, and couldn't believe it.

Coby turned around with tears streaming down. She was so blunt that he wasn't expecting that. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"Could someone check for a fever?" Nami exclaimed. Robin giggled at her request, while Brook and the others laughed.

"If only I had the courage to drift across the ocean in a barrel."

"Then you'll be plain crazy," laughed Ace.

"There's something I'd like to do. Excuse me, Luka-san, but why are you so eager to sail the sea?"

She laughed as if it was some kind of a joke; didn't she just say it minutes ago? "I'm gonna become the Pirate King!"

"Bu-But you're a girl...!?"

She looked at him crazy, "Yes."

"But it's the Pirate KING! Pirate! King!"

"I know."

He took a few breaths, "Then, Luka-san, you are a pirate?!"

"Yes."

"Do you have a crew?!"

"Nah, I'm about to start recruiting."

Coby's face was frozen. His mouth was ajar, his pupils were small, and his hair was fazed. He didn't speak for several moments, he just stared as Luka waved her hand in front of him. Soon he snapped back as he stood up. "The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame, and power, One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!" he was now shouting at her. His arms were stretched as he emphasis each word he said.

"Yeah."

"'Yeah!?' All the pirates in the world are trying to claim that treasure!"

"And so am I."

"It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impossible!"

"Can someone please slap him?" asked Zoro.

"Is this the same Coby from Water Seven?" asked Franky. The two seemed different, other than his goodbye to Luka.

"You want to stand at the top of the Great Age of Pirates?! It can't be done! Impossible! Impossible!"

Luka stood up and did what Zoro requested, punch Coby in the head.

He was on the ground, his hands over his head. "Why did you hit me?"

"Just because"

Coby's body relaxed as he sat back up. He rubbed his head, the same spot that Luka punched him. "But it doesn't matter; I'm used to it." He started to chuckled at himself.

The strawhat was now tilted as Luka grin. "It's not about possible or impossible. I'm doing it because I want to." She took out his hat and looked at it. Her eyes flashed back in time as she thought about the Red-haired pirate, the group was showed brief clips. "I decided to become the Pirate King and if I die fighting for it, then that's that!"

Coby's lip trembled as he took in Luka's words. Those were the exact words he needed to hear; a coward like himself. He sat there as Luka left him. She was now on a search for a boat since she was full. After she was heading to the door, his arms fell on the ground. "I've never thought of it that way... Can I do that, too...if I'm ready to die?"

Zoro took note of the words; they made sense comparing to what he say when they saved the green-haired; he just thought the pink-haired became crazy, but instead it was because of this speech.

Luka turned around and stared at him. "What?"

"Maybe I can join the Marines..." he mumbled to himself.

"Marines?" Luka questioned. The group saw flashes of her grandfather that caused her to take a step back.

"Yes! It's always been my dream to capture murderous villains! Ever since I was a kid! Can I do it?" he asked Luka.

"Is it just me, or does this seem like the Fox and the Hound?" asked Usopp.

"With this relationship forming, it's going to caused a difference in the future. A Marine and Pirate, arch enemies that will have to fight one other someday," Robin said. This was a fight that couldn't be avoid.

Luka, still grinning, just said, "How would I know?"

The pink-haired boy seemed to gotten a dose of courage for his next words, "No, I WILL do it! If I can shed this life as a slave, I'll escape, and then Alvida-sama... No, Alvida will be the first one I capture!"

Sanji tightened his grip and the part of capturing Alvida-san~

The ceiling broke, the wood crumbled, and a heavy weight fell to the ground in front of Luka. Smoke was all around them. "So, you're going to join him and catch who? huh, Coby!?" He was shivering in the corner; all of his courage gone. The smoke cleared and Sanji's stomach grumbled. The Alvida-san was a fat woman in pirate clothes. She had heavy makeup and many layers of clothing that barley fit her.

Swords went through the door, almost hitting Luka's head. Luka just stood in the same place and stared at the woman.

She smirked at her opponent, it wasn't the one she was suspecting. "You're not Pirate hunter Zoro."

Zoro's eye widen; he wasn't expecting his name in this meeting.

'_Zoro?"_ Luka thought.

"Coby!" she shouted at the boy. He shrieked in response. "Who's the most beautiful woman on the sea?"

"My, my eyes must be deceiving me. Yohohoho! I don't have eyes to be deceived of!" laughed Brook.

"Are you sure she isn't the Evil Queen?" asked Usopp. He was sure this sounded like that one fairy tail.

Coby's body wiggled as it tensed up. He shivered as if he was about to wet himself. "Wh-Why of course..."

He was interrupted by Luka. She was pointing at Alvida, "Who's this fat old hag?"

Everyone's jaw dropped; even the group's. Some of them started laughing at the tension in the air, caused by Luka's comment. It just caused them all to laugh, to unleash the tension they have been feeling. Alvida wasn't liking that answer one bit. Her face winkled with tick marks, and her hand tighten around her weapon. "BRAT!" she slammed down onto Luka; who moved just in time.

Luka jumped wards Coby and told him to go. She held onto his hand, something that angered the brothers and Sanji, and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. She landed right behind the pirates; in which she gave them a beating while revealing her rubber powers. She through one of the pirate like a bowling ball to knock out the others.

It would have lasted good for Luka, but them all teamed up together when she turned around. "Attacking all at once isn't fair!" she shouted as she ran to the other side of the boat, with the pirates following her. Her hand grabbed onto the wooden log and she ran forward, stretching her arm. As she was in maxium, and the pirates were too shocked to chase her, she turned aroudn with her famous grin.

"Just kidding!" she said as the pirates ran for their lives. She Gomu Gomu rocketed them, and they went down like flies.

Alvida climbed out of the hole just in time to see the power of Luka. She was stunned as was Coby; who went up to her and asked what was she.

The crew chuckled, some of them that was the first question they asked Luka.

Luka stretched her cheek to display her fruit power. "Me? I'm a Rubberman."

"Rubberman? That's..." he stopped when he felt a evil presence behind him.

"You've eaten a Devil's Fruit?" Alvida asked the girl.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit."

"I see. I've heard the rumors but I've never thought they really existed. You seem pretty strong. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"As if any bounty hunter would go after her; only for a cheap buck," Zoro mumbled.

"I'm a pirate!"

"A pirate? By yourself?" Alvida questioned.

"For now, but I'll find a crew eventually," she stopped for a second. "Let's see... I think ten nakama sounds right." She told with them a big smile as she thought about promises.

The fat lady laughed, "I see. So, you're a pirate, too. That makes us enemies, doesn't it?"

"L-Luka-san, we have to run," Coby whispered to her.

"Why?"

"You saw the power of that club, didn't you? She's the most powerf..." he stopped for a moment as he consider words from earlier.

"The most what?" Alvida asked.

"Fat," finished Nami.

"Ugly," added Zoro.

"Cow," laughed Franky.

"Largest panties," chuckled Brook.

"The.. The... The... The most horrible, stinking old hag of all!" Coby exclaimed. "Luka's the beautiful! Unlike you!"

"Or that," said Ace.

Alvida's eyes darken, the pirates' jaws dropped, Luka laughed, and Coby trembled. "What was that?!" she demanded of Coby.

"I-I'm gonna enlist in the Marines! I'll enlist, and I'll capture pirates!"

"Do you know what you're saying?!" the fat hag remarked.

"I do! I'll do what I've always wanted to do! I'll join the Marines. I'll join the Marines...and capture you!"

"You little BRAT!" she raised her iron club up high, ready to pound on the pink-haired. Luka finished laughing, which she was doing the whole time, and protected the screaming Coby.

"That won't work," Luka stated as the club rested on her head.

"Maybe she developed some immune thing from Porchemy accident," said Franky.

"I'm rubber..." she said as she raised her head, lifting the club. She attacked the fat cow with her Gomu Gomu Pistol, which she landed in the ocean. She turned around and looked at the pirates, "Oi!"

"Ah!" they gulped.

"Give Coby a boat. He's going to join the Marines. Let him go," she ordered them.

"Aye, aye!" they repeated. They were too frightened to fight back, this person did just defeated their captain.

"Luka-san..." Coby started, but he was interrupted by the shoots of Marines. From the south were three boats belonging to the marines.

"Perfect timing! Go on over there!" Coby looked at her crazy. She jumped down, "I'm a pirate so I gotta run!"

"What?! With everything going on here, they'd arrest me before I could enlist!" Coby shrieked. All of his earlier courage was gone. Zoro felt a bit better that Luka did what she did in the dinner, because if she didn't, then Coby would have never gotten into the Marines.

Luka untied a boat, without even lowering it into the water, and jumped in. Coby was already inside of the small boat; and Luka turned and caught a glimpse of a orange-haired.

"Stealing?" Usopp guessed when he seen the other Nami.

"Nope, it's not stealing if it's from other pirates," Nami defended herself. She was a big creep by seeing her younger self, she felt exactly what Ace and Sabo felt like; but it only lasted for a minutes since Luka was trying to get away.

"Luka gotten you just within that second," Zoro said. It was all Fate's plan.

Soon the two were sailing away from the Marine ships, and onto the closest island. Coby sighed as he looked out of the boat, he couldn't see the marines anymore so he relaxed a little. "We managed to get away."

Luka let out a breath of air, "That was fun!" It was followed by a chuckle.

"Excuse me, Luka-san. If you want to claim One Piece, that means you're heading to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yeah?"

"That place is called Graveyard of Pirates," he told her. Brook, Chopper, and Usopp shivered at the name.

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew." She looked at him with a hopeful smile. "That Pirate Hunter guy, what's he like?"

"Your fate was sealed as soon as your name was uttered," Brook laughed.

"Damn Alvida..." Zoro cursed. Sanji was too sick to fight back with his rival.

"You mean Zoro? I heard he's being held at a Marine base," Cody answered her.

"What?! He's pretty weak, then." Everyone, expect Zoro, laughed. In their group, Zoro was counted as one of the Monster Trio, yet Luka was already putting him down before she could met him. Sanji laughed the loudest, his sickness was getting better as the image of Alvida vanished from his mind.

"NOT AT ALL! He's a terrifying beast of a man!" Coby shouted.

"Man, Zoro-bro, what did you do in the East Blue?" Franky asked him.

"Slashed heads, and hunted pirates," he plainly answered with a flick of his sword.

"Slashing heads?!" Chopper panicked.

Coby calmed a bit down from his earlier yelling; he was suspicious of her questions. "Why are you asking me this?"

"If he's a good guy, I might make him part of my crew!" Luka grinned like a mad man.

"With blackmail..." he mumbled.

"She needs to recheck her definition of a good guy," Usopp mumbled.

"You're going to do something reckless again!" Coby yelled at her.

"He might be a good guy!" Luka defended.

"He's being held because he's a bad guy! It's impossible! Impossible, impossible! Absolutely impossi-" Luka hit Coby on the head. "Why did you him me?!"

"Just because!"

"DAMN IT COBY!" Zoro finally yelled.

**Ugh, I've been writing this chapter all day long (so sorry if there are spelling mistakes). Also, I should say, I hate this chapter. I seen this one scene written so many times that it seems dull when I write it; but unlike others, I don't use this as a first chapter, it's one of the last ones (bingo!). I don't know if I can post any time soon, so I'm trying to get this out of the way (one chapter to go). I only really added this chapter because of the chat at the end. Also, am I forgetting something? If you have any questions, ask now since after next chapter it will be done and over with.  
**

**In the previous chapters, I mentioned something about her eyes causing outburst of tears (got to love big words), well it's going to be little covered in the next chapter (with Lu** *rying). I don't remember if I have any other loose ends, but remind me if I do since I always forget (it's been six months people!). **

caring16: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks, I always end up spelling Coby, Cody instead (it looks much better since it doesn't have the red line underneath it). Should I be happy or frighten about you not burn, hit, chop me? But wouldn't that leave a opening after I'm done writing this story? Ops, forget that (I don't want to lose my head!) lol. Well, thanks a lot.

Celestial-Mage231: I can't, it's one of my favorite parts (because of the comments Luffy makes).

gabiey: Good, I like my head...wait...just because you don't know where I live?! *Runs off then comes back* For the ending, I was going to do something like that, but more jokey (like add the things from the earlier chapters). I was just going to make her lose her bad memories, but then I would have to explain and maybe even find a way to get them back (plus it's would have been a bummer ending since it's like watching a whole movie and it turns out it's a dream).

Baylee1100: Pierce died in the fire, chapter 11 (right after Luka image her mother (I'm dark, right? lol)). Thanks for the review! Have a SUPERR day :)

Luffy1Ace1Sabo: Thanks, and good thing. I always get Coby confused with Cody.

killerpuppy: You couldn't? Wow...haha:) Yeah, he's might have arranged her whole wedding if he could.

All Good Stories Need Music: Awe, thanks, I just combined the first chapter with the ones from the Childhood arch. I had to do something with Pierce since I kinda skipped the whole telling the village that he's dead thing. And, I've finally updated twice in the same week (something I hadn't done in ages).


	18. Thus End

_"I also have a dream. I will become the best swordsman in the world!"  
_

_"I-I I will never lose again! Do you agree with this, Pirate King?"_

_"Surpass my sword. Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"_

_..._

_"I am the leader of a hundred men crew! I am called Captain Usopp!"_

_"Aren't we Nakama?"_

_"Call me captain!"_

_"Baka! I'm the captain!"_

_..._

_"My dream is to find All Blue. Both my dream and yours are stupid, and the same."_

_"I refuse your refusal!"_

_"Yes I will join your crew and I will help you to become Pirate King, Luka-sama."_

_"Shitty old bastard! Thanks for everything you've done for me!"_

_..._

_"Lu-Lu... Luka...please...help me!"_

_"OF COURSE! You are my Nakama!"_

_"That's for hurting our Navigator!"_

_..._

_"Here is Mihawk..."_

_"I will find All Blue."_

_"I will make a World Map."_

_"I will become a Brave Warrior."_

_"Here is the widest sea all over the world, Grand Line. Somewhere here is One Piece!"_

_..._

_"Hey, you! JOIN MY CREW!"_

_"I'm not human, I'm a monster, a reindeer with this blue nose. I will never be a nakama! So...so...I have to say..._

_"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"_

_"OKAY!"_

_..._

_"I WANT TO DIE!_

_"I know Robin's enemy. Sogeking, I want you to burn that flag."_

_"ROBIN! Tell me you want to live!"_

_"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME BACK TO SEA WITH YOU!"_

_"Lets go back to the sea, Robin!"_

_..._

_"Come on, lets sail all over the sea as we always did."_

_"It's MERRY!"_

_"I came to rescue you... I'm sorry...I would have like to be with your next trips."_

_"You don't have to be sorry. We should do it. I have driven you badly, I have broken your sail, I crushed you into icebergs."_

_"But I have been happy."_

_"You have taken care of me very well; thank you. I was truly happy. I'm very thankful for what you've done."_

_"MERRY!"_

_..._

_"Franky! If you want to reclaim your panties, you will join my crew!"_

_"They have been grabbed!" Luka shouted. "I want him to still be a man when he becomes our nakama! Don't take them!"_

_"Of course, I am the best person who can repair your ship. It can't be helped. Your ship's shipwright will be the Great Franky!"_

_..._

_"I can't join your crew as this man has stolen my shadow."_

_"I am 'Dead All-Bones Brook!' I am somewhat prominent. I am also known as 'Humming Brook'. I hereby pledge my services and life to Captain Straw Hat Luka! I am now under your custody!"_

_"Alright! Kanpai ONCE MORE!"_

...

The voices still circled around in her head Her breathing slowed. Her chest became heavy, which woke the sleeping captain from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, glazing at the figures that surrounded her. As she regain her vision from the collapse later that day, she saw heads of blue, orange, blond, black, brown, and green, were all in this room, all surrounded by her and her bed. There were ten heads total in the same room as her.

"She's awake..." gasped Chopper. His voice was uneasy; it was different from his usual tone that was childish and cheery; he sounded like a adult with worried and concern in his voice. He hopped from his stool and raced over to her bed, checking her pulse and everything else. He sighed when everything was fine, other than she had a tiny fever.

"Luka?" questioned Usopp. He pulled his hand up and poked her rubber face. She didn't react much since she was used to the touching. His figure shivered and he smiled, "LUKA!" he cried in tears of joy. From everything they've been through today, he didn't think she would wake up so early.

"Luka-san, are you better?" asked Brook. He was standing in the back of the room, but he could still be seen from his large figure. A giant smile, of bone and teeth, overcame his face as he gazed at Luka.

"Eh...? Yeah, I'm fine." It took her a second to regain her voice. She felt weird, her head hurt, but not enough for others to worry about. She had no clue what happened, or anything that occur after eating with her brothers.

"Good! You had us worried!" Ace shouted at her with tearful eyes. He pushed pass the others and looked at Luka, hugging her while she was still laying down.

"Give her some space," muttered Zoro. If she just woke up, she needed some space to breath.

"Wait a moment! Luka-sama! I will go make you some ramen and bring you some apple~!" Sanji cooed as he headed out of the infirmary. He had promises to fulfill for his captain, by making the most delicious food for her. Sabo sighed as the blond left the room; he was now calmer with the womanizer out of the room, and away from Luka.

"Eh?" Luka questioned. She had no clue what Sanji was talking about, or why those certain foods that didn't sound right together.

"Luka-san, you have been out for hours," started Robin. Those were the same hours they have been surfing through her memories.

"You need your rest," finished Chopper. He didn't know what they did would do to her brain, so he needed her to rest for the moment.

Nami came up from behind the boys and hugged the black-haired. She was overjoy and emotional from what she just saw through Luka's memories, and the awaking of Luka. As soon as she let go, she punched Luka in the head. "That's for making us worry!"

"Ow!" Luka yelled as she held her head. The pain doubled inside of her brain, and a tear leaked out. Her head throbbed and pounded against her skull. "Huh?"

"..."

"Oh yeah?" Luka responded to a mystery person.

"..."

"Luka?" Sabo questioned. He gotten closer to his sister, hoping nothing was wrong with her.

"Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Silk," Luka looked at Nami, "she said something about stop hitting me."

"WHAT?!" all of them gasped. They were more surprised of the name then anything less. They didn't think they would hear that name again after going through Luka's brain.

"Huh? Oh, and she says that you're lucky you're out of her domain."

"DOMAIN?!" Ace shouted and banged his head against the bed post. He never wanted to hear that word again, not even from Luka's mouth. Luka looked at him with a confused expression while manic laughter filled her head. The others on the ship knew too well of his feeling, mostly Zoro who had something against that girl.

**The END!**

Ace stood next to Luka, looking out at sea with her. His arm coiled itself around her shoulders and he pushed her closer to him. "Thinking about him?"

She moaned and nodded her head.

"He's looking down from heaven, you know," he said it calmly, "he's probably smiling now since there someone on your ship with lasers."

Luka laughed, "I still wanted one with food lasers..."

"Don't you have Sanji for that?" he asked.. Even though he disliked the blond, he did make good food.

She again nodded at him.

"YO! Island ahead!" Usopp called down to the others on the ship. Luka stood up from the figure head and jumped next to her brother; Sabo should joined them as they watched the approaching island.

"It's good to be home," Sabo said. He stretched his arms behind his back as he looked at the shoreline. He could already see Mayor yelling at the ship to turn around.

"Same old, same old..." Ace muttered; Luka chuckled.

"So this is where it all began.." said Nami. It was quite different from the memories, with older buildings, and newer.

"Yep! But it's home!" Luka cheered as she hugged those next to her, Sanji and Sabo. They are wrapped their hands around each other as the ship sailed wards the island, the beginning of the trio, and their adventures.

"What's that? I see an...porcupine...?" questioned Usopp.

Luka laughed and brace herself for returning to the others.

**Sorry for the rush ending, I had an idea, but it wasn't as good as I thought it was. Well, this is officially over, and now I can relax and finish my other stories. For those who are questioning why I didn't continue, well it's simple, I can't write the cannon story since I believe it's too long, boring, and it took me this long just for this. Plus, this is called Captain's Past, so that's all I'm doing. The apples and ramen was a reference to early chapter (and last chapter) with Luke stealing to get a bite of ramen in Goa Kingdom, and those apples on the cruise ship.  
**

**gabiey: Thanks a lot, and I knew about the kidding part (I just like to overreaction). **

**Guest: If you want to beta, you can. But one thing, please sign in first so I can pm you in the first place (since this was reviewed by a Guest). I know my writing is poor, but I just do it right on the spot. **

**LUFFYwillLIVE1: Well, your wait is finished! Thanks for reading.**

**zealoussoul: Well...it's the ending chapter (which would be a downer for others). Again, this is like my third update this week, so I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can. **

**killerpuppy: Thanks, I try my best (which is hard since the last chapter has so many versions of it). **

**Baylee1100: I was trying to do something new since I've been torturing her physical instead of mental, which was showed pretty badly in that chapter. The meeting Zoro part was short (I really didn't want to rewrite the character arches). **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Lol, thanks, humor is one thing I can at least bring to the table. **

**Crimson Dragon Devil: Sorry, but no. I only did the short scenes since I don't want to get through all of the character arches (plus this is the last chapter), and the blond-whiny dude annoys me too much. Sorry if I built you up, I only added Coby for that one scene at the end. **

**All Good Stories Need Music: Thanks, and that was one reason why I was dreading last chapter. It has been done so many times that it's hard to reread new pieces, or others versions of it. I have to guess that the part with the crew commenting was why you liked it from others. Well, that is kinda answered in this chapter, I really wanted this chapter to be the ending, so I didn't add those scenes.**


End file.
